


Hit Girl

by taromilkt3a



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fighting, Hand to Hand Combat, Mafia!Au-ish, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers?, spy AU, they're all badasses, they're all grown don't worry, yes it gets juicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taromilkt3a/pseuds/taromilkt3a
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, known as Agent Viper, is one of the most daunting agents for ANBU. She's never been known to falter on or fail a mission. And yet, on one certain mission, she meets a blonde hair, blue-eyed stallion...who may just make her taint her reputation.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 62
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Uh...here's a new story! 😋 
> 
> TW: Gun violence, knives, heavy combat, heavy language, and there will be a few smut scenes too! 🤪
> 
> This story was a concept in my head for a while now, and TikTok trends did nothing to help keep it quiet, so here's me putting it to words! I hope you guys enjoy!

_“You’re all on a retrieval mission. We got word of a harddrive, containing a blueprint. Your objective for this mission is to receive this classified package from the hands of Kara, before..” Tsunade’s sentence trailed off as she cleared her throat, “..before Orochimaru and his operatives acquire it.”_

_She sighed, “Lord knows what they’ll have planned with that package.”_

_“I’m sure they’re thinking the same of us, Lady Tsunade,” Chocho mused in her chair, giggling. Sarada looked over to her with a stern look, being met with a silly face, to which Sarada and Sumire ended up wheezing at._

_Tsunade’s smirk grew at the sight of her top team laughing, “Nonetheless, here are your assignments,” She opened a file that was on her desk, crossing her legs, “The gala is to take place in a plaza, in between two hotels. We’ve calculated at least 4 snipers, 2 from the Kara, 2 from New ROOT. Agent Rose, you take the ball at the top floor, you are to continue making your way up until you reach room 114B, where there will be an RPA-308 waiting for you,” ChoCho pouted at this, she didn’t like that gun, “you are to eliminate all snipers. After, you are to head back down, and help Sarada.”_

_Tsunade shifted her eyes to Sumire, “Agent River, you are to hack into the mainframe and get past the viruses they implemented on the direct system. These viruses will block all elevators, door-key locks, and any mechanical systems from working, trapping everyone in the two hotels. There have been reports of a suspected bomb as well. This bomb was planted by Kara as a fail safe plan. It will emit a wave of a certain frequency which will elate anything that radiates gamma ray energy.The hard drive has a very fragile sensitivity to gamma radiation and will self-destruct with too much exposure. I want you to find that bomb and disable it. ’_

_Lastly, she took a look at Sarada. Traces of Sakura in the determination of her face, the compassion of Sasuke in her eyes._

_She smiled, ‘Agent Viper,’ she cleared her throat, ‘you are to locate the package and secure it. Do it as quietly as possible. If not, that’s okay, you have your team to back you up.’ Chocho and Sarada exchanged looks, eyes glimmering with mischievous to which Sumire face-palmed, ‘You are to retrieve the purple briefcase that an agent with green boots has custody of, there will be at least 80 enemy agents until you are all in a safe position, do you think you can handle it?’ Tsunade taunted, knowing her top team can do more than ‘handle it’._

_Sarada scoffed, before letting a smirk grow on her face, “Of course, Lady Tsuande.”_

It was 6:30 P.M. on a Sunday night. They all stepped out of their all black Maserati, all three of them dressed elegantly in black. Walking into the middle of the plaza, scoping out their environment. They all knew what they had to do, and damn they were going to look good doing it. 

ChoCho had her curly locks in an ethereal updo, some curls drifting down to frame her face while the rest was piled on top of her head. Strapless and tight at the waist, ChoCho’s dress gave her an accentuated hourglass shape, with her gun holster peeping through her leg slit. A thick diamond choker wrapped around her neck, covering numerous scars. She wore nude lipstick, with matching nude heels painted red at the bottom with a carved rose to compliment her all black dress, sequins decorating the fabric. A diamond watch wrapping around the inked rose on her skin. Her smokey eyes scanning the event for any suspicious looking people or the subjects. 

Sumire flattened her dress. Her deep v-neck accentuated her lavender hair, making it shine under the chandelier lights of the plaza. The twinkle of her delicate silver jewelry reflected off of the lights, contrasting her skin. She slid her hands over her arms, in a subconscious reflex to shelter herself. Her delicate fingers, plated with rings, ran across her wave tattoo. Her lilac suede heels clicked with every step she took. She twisted her curled hair around her finger, looking around for any possible hostiles. Her gun holster, just slightly peeking from the lace material of her dress. 

Sarada made her way in, looking around the room, making a stop in between Sumire and ChoCho. Her leg stretched out from behind one of her leg slits, her holster around her right thigh making a show. She was donning a silk dress, long lace sleeves, two leg slits starting from her hip bones. Her hair pin straight, with one side tucked behind her ear. She wore no neck accessories, letting the deep v-line of her dress shine. She fidgeted with the serpent ring that she wore on her finger during missions like this. ChoCho did her makeup, plastering blood-red lipstick on her lips, also matching her black shoes painted red on the bottom. 

The class and expenses they wore came from being spies from a top secret organization overseen by the government who risk their life every time they step foot outside- and frankly, it pays well. 

Roughly 700,000$ per completed assignment, to be precise. 

They all shared nods, and went their respective ways to complete their missions.

ChoCho made her way up the stairs slowly and elegantly, gaining stares of lust and want as she went. Sumire also attracted eyes as she made her way to the system’s room, hand prepared to reach for her gun at any given moment, using her beauty to distract. Sarada wandered around the main plaza, keeping her eyes out. She made eye contact with multiple people, detecting either lust or envy from them. She locked eyes with a certain person, however, and there, the mission had started.

* * *

Boruto eyed the three women who strutted into the ballroom of the plaza. Designer shone off of their garments - money, wealth, and class, dripping at their feet. He’d rarely ever been sent on retrieval missions before, much less at a gala. He shifted in his suit, still glaring at the women, especially their gun holsters, subtly peeking out of their dress everytime their heels clicked with a step. 

Shikadai noticed Boruto, following his gaze. Boruto tapped him, still staring, “Who the hell are they?”

“They...are Tsunade’s most elite death squad. 57 assasination missions, 80 retrieval missions, over 100 escorts, sent to infiltrate and destabilize around 30 enemy bases -some including our own- all by themselves…” His sentence trailed off as he sighed, “...All completed under 45 minutes. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, more kills than anyone in ANBU history.”

  
“Hmm..” Boruto was intrigued. He’d heard of this squad before. Team Shinigami. He always assumed that they were big, tall men with tattoos plastering their skin. 

Not...some girls. They looked just his age too. None of them looked too muscular, or too dangerous either. 

_Can hide in plain sight._

Boruto would know. As a top assassin himself, he’d know a lot about spotting others like him from a distance. And yet, these three almost slipped right under his nose. He was a solo on most occasions, so he was never sent on missions where there would be a whole squadron without backup. 

Except today. 

Boruto couldn’t tear his gaze away, even as their team split -probably to carry out their respective sub-assignments. His gaze was especially stuck on one, the one left in the main ballroom, who’s black hair danced as she walked to the desserts table. 

His eyes traced her movements, as he nodded towards her, “Her...who’s she?”

“She is Sarada Uchiha. Known around as Agent Viper, but like us, the real names usually tend to spill out when you have a dangerous rep. Plus, we know her.” Inojin approached his teammates, exhaling something that resembled a laugh. 

Boruto raised a brow, “Were her parents part of the 12?” Inojin nodded. 

_Sarada Uchiha, huh._

“Wait- is she?-” Boruto realized where he had heard that name.

“Yep...Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno’s daughter,” Shikadai added, adjusting his cuffs. 

Boruto sighed, “Huh…”

“Yeah, we grew up with her for a while. Then the switch happened, Orochimaru branched off… Her parents died on a mission, she became solo. Had no one except her team. Her parents were top agents, though. Part of team 7 with-” 

“-with my dad.”

“Yeah. So naturally,” Inojin cleared his throat, “She would then become a top assassin for ANBU as well.”

  
  


“She’s an all-around. Leader of her team, blade specialist, martial artist, strategist, can hack computers at abnormal speeds, gun range is insane….She might be more badass than you.” Inojin teased, following Boruto’s gaze. 

Boruto snorted, turning around, adjusting his tie, “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

* * *

  
  


“The vanilla cupcakes are good, but I personally prefer the macarons,” Boruto saw the way the woman tensed at his sudden comment, before relaxing. 

She giggled, “Really? I thought this cake looked divine.” 

When she turned around, her beauty almost knocked the breath out of his stomach. Deep onyx eyes contrasting her alabaster skin. Her lips, stained red, as if they were calling out to him. 

“Personally…” He said, letting his natural charisma wash over him and spill onto her, “I think you look more divine. 

Her eyes widened at his sudden, but charming comment, “Slick.” She praised. 

She raised her eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips as he slightly backed up, reaching out his hand, “Boruto Uzumaki.”

“Sarada Uchiha.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada kept her eyes around as her teammates went to complete their parts of the mission. Subtly trying to scan the room, she ran her dark eyes over every person she saw....more so their shoes. 

One pair caught her eyes, however, neon lime green boots. _Not very subtle,_ Sarada thought. 

“Guys, eyes on the target,” Sarada comm-ed the team through their earpieces as she faced away from the group, “When Lady Tsunade said green boots, I thought she meant snake skin or something, not some Winx Club shit.” She could hear Chocho and Sumire laugh through her comms as she continued to look around. _Oh fuck_.

She caught sight of a few men with bulges in their suits around each of the entrances and exits. _They’re armed._ A lot of them. 

“I spot enemy agents… they’re surrounding the perimeter ,” She sighed exasperatedly. 

This was a drag. Although it was expected. Missions like this almost never went quiet, always leaving a mess. 

“It's fine, I’ll get the package and escort it to the rendezvous point in 10 minutes. ” 

“I’m almost in the technological department.”

“Preparations for eliminating the snipers are in place.” 

She turned back around, her trademark smirk on her face, sashaying towards the treats table, making her way towards the target and the package. She stared at the vanilla cupcakes that were practically begging her to eat them. 

“The vanilla cupcakes are good, but I personally prefer the macarons,” Sarada froze at the sound of the husky voice, before relaxing. She glared daggers through the red velvet cake that occupied her sight. Her fingers twitched for her kunai, strapped directly to her, but her hand retracted. 

She forced a giggle, “Really? I thought this cake looked divine.” 

She turned around, strategically dropping her hand near her dagger, for easier contact if necessary. 

She was met with pretty blue eyes, a scar running down one of them. His blonde hair wasn’t slicked back, but instead looked natural, fluffy. He looked down at her, as if he was burning her into his memory. 

“Personally…” He said, his alluring lips turned upwards, “I think you look more divine. 

Her eyes widened at his sudden, but charming comment, “Slick.” She praised. She knew all about charisma. Hell, she’d had to use the trait herself more than enough to get an assignment done. No matter how...absolutely _gorgeous_ this man was, she kept her guard up. 

She raised her eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips as he slightly backed up, reaching out his hand, “Boruto Uzumaki.”

“Sarada Uchiha.”

She smiled at the... _insanely_ attractive face in front of her as she took his hand, mocking a bow. 

_Wait. Uzumaki_. She’s heard that name before. As if he were reading her mind, he smiled.

They looked up as they heard classical music play through the band on the stage. He looked back at her - looking down on her actually, as she realized their height difference as they got closer. 

“May I have this dance, _Uchiha_?” Despite the charismatic smile on his face, she didn’t miss the venom he put on her name. 

“Sure thing, Uzumaki.”

Sumire tried to sneak past the security guards as nonchalantly as she possibly could, which for Sumire, was a… troubling attempt. Her awkward smile and bow towards the guards was... unconventional to say the least, but she had a gun and a taser for a reason. 

Spinning in the office chair, knuckles cracked, she typed and clicked until she found an unusual code embedded in the security system and the location of the bomb in the files.

_Gotcha._

Chocho loaded the round in the sniper, adjusting her PSO-1 Reticle. She scanned each window up and down, one eye at the circle. _1, 2, 3, 4._ She had all targets locked, though she couldn’t simultaneously shoot all of them, her training as a sniper-assassin taught her how to reload her most powerful bolt-action in 1-2 second intervals. All the targets were distracted, _pfft amateurs_ , ChoCho smiled. 

She breathed in. She brought her fists to each other, putting pressure on her forefinger, _pop,_ her ring finger, _pop_ , her pinky finger _, pop,_ and her middle finger, _pop._ As each knuckle audibly cracked, she visualized each bullet neatly going through her target’s head. Bringing her right eye to the scope, adjusting her form, the red dot landing on victim 1’s temple. 

_Gotcha._

Sarada took his hand, scooting themselves over to the dance floor. 

“Agent Viper,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re pretty well known over at ROOT.” 

He backed up from her ear to look down at her...overwhelmingly _beautiful_ face. One which was plastered with a sparkling smile. She chuckled, “Glad to hear that I’m famous,”

“Ah, infamous, you mean.”

She smirked as they waltzed around, “I’m not the bad guy here, Slick.”

“Am I?” He retorted. Her eye twitched before she laughed. She made sure to caution herself. Even though her hand was currently occupied with his, and no longer in the safe proximity near her knife and gun, his were occupied too. 

“Depends, Slick….who are you really?”

“Well Hit Girl,” she smiled at the retorting nickname, “I’d have to kill you if I’d tell you.”

“I’d like to see you try,”

He smirked, leaning down, “Look, we’re both here for the same thing, and I would hate to ruin this pretty dress of yours you have on.” She shivered at his deep voice, “So how ‘bout you just walk out, tell Tsunade we got to the package first, and I’ll play nice.”

She laughed, backing up, “Flattering you think you’d have to. I’d hate to put another scar on that pretty face of yours though, but me and my team are gonna roll out. _With_ the package.”

“Firing.” She heard Chocho say through the comms.

“Sorry Slick,” she said, taking his hand and twisting it.

“Ah!” He groaned at the sudden action and retracted his hand. 

“...but we’ll have to continue this later,” She said right before 4 shots went up in 1 second intervals. Screams erupted throughout the plaza. Boruto ducked, looking for the source of the shots. The lights flickered. Sarada backed away, as she caught his eye again. 

This time, he was scowling. _That’s a sexy scowl if I’ve ever seen one._

“Agent Bolt!” She heard another voice call out to their side. She looked over to a familiar face. A man with a ponytail met her eye contact and sighed. She waved teasingly before looking back at Boruto. 

She smiled before running into the crowd of people.

“Heading down to retrieve our extraction.” Chocho said through the comms. 

“Nice timing, Cho,”

“I’m kind of craving steak…” Chocho added, “How about you Sumire?”

“SHH!” Sarada and Chocho physically flinched. 

“This bomb is a very _complex_ RDS-220 _timed_ bomb that was probably _activated_ by the Kara _beforehand_ that can take out the ENTIRE CITY if I don’t disable it in _exactly 43 seconds_!” She whisper screamed. She heard her teammates and closest friends’ giggles through the comms in her ear, but they turned to muffles as she huffed. 

But right now, Sumire was sweating profusely. She literally had to hit and shoot her way through at least 15 gaurds on her way to this stupid office. And on _top_ of that she had less than 40 seconds to disable a bomb that can completely decimate an entire city that has millions of people in it. 

With her general knowledge in this type of technology, one would have to rewrite the programmed command by switching wires. Problem is, the Kara are a lot more clever, so of course they just _had_ to make Sumire’s life more difficult and **switch the wire coloring** **_._ **

_Luckily, they didn’t switch the order. Left to middle, right to left, middle to right._

30 seconds.

If one wire touched any other one, small, little part of the bomb, well… pop goes the weasel. Fortunately, she was A1 at _Operation_. One wire connected, 20 seconds left, 2nd wire connected, 13 seconds left…..last wire. 

_Detonation Activation Disabled_. 

She exhaled a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. 

“Bomb, disabled. Coming down for assistance.” She smirked, walking out of the systems room, stepping over the dozens of beat down bodies. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, at the works 🤧
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one! Hopefully 1000+ words are enough for each chapter bahaha
> 
> Follow my twitter (@taromilktee_) for updates ! 😽


	3. Chapter 3

“That minx,” Boruto huffed, fixing the cuffs on his dress shirt. 

Shikadai jogged up next to him, “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. We need to find that package though. The fighting’s already erupted and I don’t want them to get away with the package just yet.” 

“What a drag,” Shikadai grumbled, “Yo, Inojin, you see the target anywhere?”

Inojin looked around from where he stood on the balcony. 

He scoffed, “Yeah, and you’re not gonna like the scene around him.” The two on the ground looked up to Inojin, pointing his finger forward. And there, was Sarada fighting her way through the crowd, getting closer to the target and the package. 

Meanwhile, Sarada had basically punched her way through the crowd. Using her legs to hook around one agent’s neck and grabbing another’s legs using her momentum to fling her opponents to the ground while she lands upright in a squat. 

Her gun having been knocked out of her hands a few punches ago, she now had to rely on her hand-to-hand combat skills. The number in agents was thinning (thankfully) and the man in the green boots was occupied with agents himself. She had taken down another few agents, using her martial arts skills to beat them down with little to no fatigue. 

She spotted an agent in close range with a gun pointed towards her,  _ there we are. _ Tapping the agent’s armed hand up where it was no longer aimed at her, she grabbed hold and turned herself around to give a nice elbow to the agent’s face, causing him to lose grip on the gun to where she could grip it, smack him with it, and then proceed to shoot him in the chest with it. 

She shot the rest of the few agents down to make her mission more convenient for her. A straight face was the only expression she wore throughout the brawls, showing no sign of fatigue.

_ Green boots. _

She ran up to the unsuspecting man with the green boots. She mused as his eyes widened at her unrelenting speed towards him. 

“Sorry buddy, but I’m gonna need to take that off your hands,” 

Kicking the package out of his hands, she took advantage of his squatted position to get on his shoulders. Locking her legs around his right shoulder, she elegantly swung herself the other way, causing him to fall and knock his head. She stood, dusting her hands off. 

Slipping her knife from her holster, she threw it at him, making sure he stayed down. Stalking towards the package, she sighed, adjusting her feet in her heels. 

Picking up the briefcase, she began to comm the team, “Guys I got the- uh!”

Of course, she ran into another problem, a kick to her stomach sent her flying. She wheezed, having been caught off guard. The suitcase was now...quite a bit of a distance from her. She straggled to stand up, picking up her head and being met with a gun to her face. 

Ready to get back into her stance and take the familiar face down, her knee was kicked in and she folded, and was put into a chokehold. She gritted her teeth. 

“Viper,” Shikadai acknowledged, yawning as he cocked the gun back in front of her. 

She smirked, “Agent Shadow,” the arm around her throat squeezed harder as she spoke. She clawed at the arm, smelling the expensive cologne coming off of it. 

Really, she shouldn’t have been surprised at who it belonged to. 

“Now, I’d love to be choking you in a different manner, but like I said, me and my team here are gonna need that package.” She felt Boruto’s chest rumble in a chuckle behind her as she struggled against his grasp. 

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the face. The contact didn’t make, but it was just enough movement for her to quickly wriggle out of his grasp and to the side of both Shikadai and Boruto. 

She brushed off her dress, “An interesting suggestion,” She smiled. 

Sliding her gun and other knife out of her holster, she held it in a defensive position. She knew she could handle herself against multiple opponents, but she was always taught to caution herself around New ROOT agents, especially ones who she knew the capability of. 

“Goodness boys, now we really wouldn’t want to make a mess around here.” She said, scanning her surroundings, “How’s the view from up there Painter?” she inquired. 

Inojin chuckled from the balcony, “Pretty nostalgic if you ask me, Viper.”

“Ah…” She peeked at Boruto. She had never seen him before this mission, even when she had run-ins with Shikadai and Inojin, “New team member?”

“Well, after you shot our last one, we had to replace eventually.” Shikadai shrugged. 

She chuckled. She calculated each option she had carefully. She didn’t have very many. In all honesty, there was only one. 

“Good talk Viper, but we’re gonna have to wrap this up.” Inojin quickly pulled his gun out. 

“Don’t think about it,” Inojin heard a gun cock behind him.

Sarada smirked, “What? Were you sleeping?”

Sumire had her gun aimed at Inojin, emerging from the shadows behind him, “Shit, I wish.”

“Agent River. Ever so crafty.” Inojin gritted. He didn’t let down his aim, but he sure as hell knew better to shoot when he himself had a target on his head. 

Sumire giggled, “Ironic coming from you, Agent Painter.”

“I’m gonna paint your skull red.” He seethed. 

Sumire was amused, “And yet…” she shoved the gun to his head, “who’s at the disadvantage here?”

“Considering you’re outnumbered here, I’d carefully consider your next words.” Boruto called. 

Sarada eyed the package, right in the middle of all of them, “Are we?”

Sarada fired her gun at Shikadai. The bullet didn’t hit, but it gave her enough of a window. She found her gun being knocked out of her hand by Boruto, who had probably charged at her as soon as she fired. 

She pulled out her knife. She drove the knife towards his stomach, only for her wrist to be grabbed and twisted by Boruto. She dropped the knife into her other hand, swiping at his face. He shuffled, avoiding the slice. 

As soon as Inojin heard Sarada’s gun fire, he turned around, knocking Sumire’s hand sideways and making the move to aim his gun at her. Sumire mocked his previous move, knocking his hand sideways as well, but this time keeping her grip on it. 

Throwing her own gun aside, she stretched Inojin’s arm out to her side, dragging him to her. The contact was met, his head meeting her solid elbow. She flipped over his still-stretched arm, gripping the back of his head, slamming him into the railing of the balcony. Inojin passed out on the floor, Sumire grabbed her gun and ran down to the floor level. 

Boruto and Sarada continued their brawl. Each  _ millisecond _ she was wasting on him was more time for the authorities to come. 

“Ugh!” He spat, after receiving a kick to the stomach. Sarada stalked towards the package, trying to receive it, she gripped the handle tightly, “Guys,”

Boruto wheezed, seeing Sarada with the package. He ran towards her. 

“...I have the pac- Ah!” She swung the package at his head, he ducked under her arm and gripped it, elbowing her in the chin. She stumbled backwards, sliding the package behind her. 

“For fucks sake.” Sarada grumbled. 

As Shikadai aimed his gun on Sarada, a hand covered his face, pulling him downwards. Sumire aimed her gun at him, he grabbed her wrist and aimed it upwards. The gunshot hit the chandelier, as his fist flew to her face. Dodging Shikadai’s approaching fist, she shifted her head to the side, seeing a chance at a clear headbutt. Evading, he shifted under, grabbing her leg and sweeping her. 

Sarada swiped her knife at him again. Instead of blocking, Boruto gripped her hand with the knife. She used the little leverage to flip her knife into the air, spinning around sending a kick to his torso, catching her knife shoving it into her holster.

He ran with his fist towards her, she grabbed the fisted arm and threw him over. He still held her own arm as he took her down with him, putting her back in a chokehold. 

Shikadai stood in the middle, nose bleeding. Both hands held guns, aimed at her and Sumire. 

“Well that was fun,” Boruto’s heavy breathing spat out from behind her. 

_ Bang!  _ A gunshot went off. The gun aimed at Sarada flew out of Shikadai’s hand, as the bullet expertly hit the gun. Shikadai looked at his hand in shock. 

Sarada quickly unsheathed her  _ knife  _ from her holster, slicing Boruto in the thigh.

“AH!” Sarada then took the advantage of his flinch and turned around and sent a foot to his mouth next. Using her momentum to send that knife flying past Shikadai, giving Sumire a window. 

Shikadai glared at Chocho in the driver's seat of a black Masterati, with a pistol, freshly fired and a lollipop. Sarada and Sumire shuffled quickly in the back seats. 

“Gimme one.” Sarada snatched a lollipop from the compartment. 

“See ya hotties!” Chocho said, before driving off. 

“Tch.” Boruto said, wiping his mouth of blood. 

Shikadai turned to Inojin shuffling behind them, “It’s empty.” He said, showing the boys the empty briefcase. Boruto looked onto the street of the car, catching Sarada looking back out of the window, waving a harddrive in her hand. 

Boruto sat dazed, as the sound of sirens approaching became clearer and clearer. 

_ I’m gonna get you,  _

_ hit girl.  _

_ See ya later, Slick.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! <33


	4. Chapter 4

“Who the hell was he?” Chocho said, as they walked through ANBU headquarters. 

Sarada sighed, swinging her heels in one hand and clutching the hard drive in the other, “Don’t know, never seen him before, but I’ve heard of him… Well, his name at least.”

Sumire ran a hand through her lilac hair, “What was it?”

They approached big doors, waltzing in. 

A big chair was facing the wall made of windows, looking out into the city. 

“Mission report.” 

“Package secured,” Sarada set her heels down as she flopped on a chair in front of the big marble desk. 

The chair turned around, “Well, not the briefcase, but I’m gonna assume that this,” Sarada waved the harddrive, placing it on the table, “is more important.” 

Tsunade let out a boisterous laugh, “Good job team,” She took the harddrive and plugged it into the power source connected to her desk, “Did it go quietly?”

Chocho, Sarada, and Sumire, and looked at each other.

“Yeah,”

“Totally,”

Sumire and Chocho said quickly, nodding their heads. Sarada rested her chin on her hand. An image came up on the hologram. Tsunade swiped to the side, projecting the image to the side of the room. 

“How did you know this blueprint was gonna be at the gala?” Sumire asked, picking out dirt from the fluff of her dress. 

Tsunade swiped to show images of ANBU agents at a coffee shop. 

“Is that…” Chocho squinted, “Is that Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon?”

Tsunade snorted, “Yeah, two Kara agents made the mistake of discussing their business in a damn _coffee shop_.”

She swiped again, showing the actual contents of the harddrive. 

“What the hell?...” Sarada said, staring at what seemed to be a-

“Nuke.” Sumire said, looking up in awe. She stood up, slowly walking towards the image as if it were going to come alive and harm her. 

“That’s a nuke. A very big one..”

“But..it looks so small!” Chocho said. 

Sumire zoomed in on some parts of the blueprint, “Tch yeah, but with today’s new technology, we could make the tiniest of things to the worst damage…”

She clicked on certain parts of the image, “All of these parts…They’re extremely expensive to say the least....Rare too,”

Tsunade sighed, “Well, that explains the previous heists from all of those banks.”

“This.” Sumire clicked on one single piece, what looked like a motherboard, “This can only be found in one place. You can’t buy it anywhere. This...This guy, he produces one of these each year.” 

“Well do you know where he’s gonna be next?”

She groaned, “A convention. In the Land of Water. Kirigakure.”

“And how do you know he’ll be there?”

“‘Cuz. I’ve been to a convention or two.” Chocho raised an eyebrow, to which Sumire just shrugged her shoulder, “What? Every tech geek goes. He’s always there. Trust me.”

“When is it?”

“Next week.”

Tsunade stood, “Then it’s settled,” Sumire squealed, “ _But,_ you guys are infiltrating. We can’t cause too big of a scene. If there are… _tech geeks_ there, then who knows what would happen if any of them found out about all of this.”

“Okay, we have _some_ of the pieces. We have how they’re put together, but besides this, we don’t know where or what the rest of them are.” Chocho pointed out.

Tsunade looked around at her team, “Sarada? You’ve been...quiet.” 

“Who’s Boruto Uzumaki?” Sarada asked, out of the blue. 

Tsunade sighed, “Ah, it’s about time you two have met.” 

“What?” Sarada sat up. 

“You see, before Orochimaru took ROOT and established New Root, your parents were in a squadron with a man. Naruto Uzumaki,”

_Oh. So that’s where she’s heard the name._ Her mom and dad have mentioned him a few times.

“He was Jiraiya’s trainee, and because Naruto never knew his parents, Jiraiya was also his father figure.” She cleared her throat, “After Jiraiya died, and Orochimaru branched off, Naruto switched sides with Sasuke. Before he died, he gave birth to a prodigy, Boruto.”

“Hm. I thought he looked familiar. He looks just like the guy in all the pictures with mom and dad.” 

“Mhm. You see, your parents were all friends before this split happened, obviously. And then, some went with Orochimaru and some stayed. When Naruto and Hinata got together, they had kids. But, she wanted to keep them shielded from this whole spy thing and she wanted them to have a normal life.”

“So that’s what she did.” Sarada finished for her, realizing why she had never seen Boruto before. 

Tsunade nodded, “And then Naruto wanted to retire, then Jiraiya died. Switch happened, blah blah, his mom and sister got compromised…then Naruto...” Tsunade said darkly.

“And Boruto’s on his own now.” The room went silent, as Sarada soaked everything in. Before the split had happened, Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin, Iwabe, Sumire, and her all knew each other. Up until they were 7. 

Almost 15 years later, Sarada had killed Iwabe in a mission a few months ago. She didn’t feel anything because...well, she was a stone cold killer. Plus, she hadn’t seen him in over a decade. What? Was she supposed to feel bad?

She had a mission. She’d lost plenty of people before. Chocho, Sumire, and her all knew what they were. What they had to do. 

She was a killer. One can take a spear and make it a walking stick, but that won’t take away it’s nature. 

Sarada and her team stood up, “I’ll call you guys in sometime before the mission to give full details. And the full plan. Until then, stay safe.”

“Adios, Lady Tsunade!”

“See you,” 

“Bye-bye!”

The three walked out of the office casually, ready to clock out for the night.

* * *

  
  


“So that’s who she is..” Boruto said, wiping the blood off of his leg.

Orochimaru chuckled, “Don’t get any blood on my seats.”

“What was in that package anyways?” Shikadai was still rubbing his hand. After his gun was knocked out of his hand earlier, he was sure a finger or two blew off. And yet, there he was. All 10 fingers, still attached. 

He should’ve known. Agent Rose of Team Shinigami _is_ known for her unmatched aim. He would know. She used to practice on him. 

“In that package was a harddrive containing a blueprint.”

“Blue print of..?” Inojin was rubbing his forehead with an ice pack, the trauma enough to knock him out for a few. 

“Well… we don’t know. Karin got word of a device being built by Kara, and that they were transporting that device to each base so that they could start gathering parts..” 

“So.. what now?” Inojin inquired. 

“Now…” Orochimaru swiped, revealing a list, “We acquire the parts of the nuke before the Kara do.”

“Where the hell did you get that?” Boruto guffawed at the amount of things on the list. 

“Mitsuki may have killed two Kara agents outside of a coffee shop for it...” 

“Don’t you think we should find out _why_ they’re building this thing to begin with?” Shikadai rolled his eyes as he asked.

“Well...I’m sure we have people who’ll do that for us,” Orochimaru swiped, a picture of Sarada, Chocho, and Sumire appearing. 

* * *

“Okay so,” Sarada, Sumire, Chocho, and Tsunade surrounded their tech table, looking at the hologram on the screen, “he is the one who makes the pieces.” Sumire swiped, revealing a picture of who looks to be an old man, who wears glasses and dresses like Mad Hatter. 

“Talk about Cyber Punk…” Chocho snorted. 

Sumire zoomed in on his lanyard, “Now, he sure as hell isn’t going to give the piece to 3 random girls, so…”

Tsunade swiped, showing off 3 outfits. Sarada and Sumire’s eyes sparkled. 

“I picked these out…” Chocho whispered.

Tsuande chuckled,“Alright girls, here’s the plan.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you for all the love on the story so far! Let me know what you think! <33


	5. Chapter 5

Sarada’s black suede boot heels clicked against the hard floor of the convention room. Her knives hid in between her beige turtleneck and matching light brown teddy jacket. Her handgun was nudged in her waistline, hidden by her designer Gucci belt. She nudged the tiny device in the pocket of her mom's jeans, as she stopped. 

Chocho walked in behind her, huffing. Her loose crew neck that laid over her collared top gave enough room for her to sneak two guns in, stuffing them in between the waistline of her skirt. She made sure to wear boots too, even though they weren’t there to fight, she was always prepared. 

Sumire stalked in behind them, stopping on the other side of Sarada. Her plaid pants were patterned enough for her to hide her own firearm. Her loose beige Tommy Hilfiger sweater just helped the fact. She nudged the scrunchie on her wrist, revealing the ANBU bracelet. She swiped left, “Guys, he’s definitely here. He always arrives to these things super early,” 

“Oh yeah, and we’re  _ early.  _ We barely even had breakfast.” Chocho whined. 

Sarada tapped her glasses, beckoning for little images to come up. “Scan for a…”

“...Eriki Kaminarimon.” Sumire finished. 

Sarada repeated the command for her automated glasses, “Scan for a Eriki Kaminarimon.”

“Okay, let’s split up. Remember, we’re not here to cause a fight.”

The team split up, heading their separate ways within the convention room. They’ve been sent on plenty of infiltration and undercover missions, they knew the drill. They cautioned themselves.

“We’re definitely not the only organization here.” Sumire said, pretending to be interested in the basic computer tech laid out across the tables.

Chocho laughed, looking out from the second floor balcony onto the main floor, “Yeah, but luckily, we look just enough  _ geek chic _ to stand in.”

“I did not just hear you say  _ geek chic _ .” Sarada snorted, walking around her own part of the convention. 

Sumire laughed, “I will admit though, I might keep this outfit.”

“I did pick it out especially. I know how reserved you like to be, so I simplyyy.. Incorporated it. Plus, it makes room for our...um...toys.”

Sarada chuckled at her teammates' talks. Chocho was a part of their uniform directory apartments. She’s part of the reason why she had survived so many scratches and slices. Not to mention, with the help of Sumire’s developments on microtechs added into their uniforms, even the most skimpy of clothes were mission-inclined. 

Sarada continued to look around the room, letting her glasses scan whoever she was in the proximity of. 

“Where the hell is this dude? I swear I’ve walked around this whole place like-”

“Guys,” Chocho interrupted, “Guess who’s here.”

“What?” Sarada said, looking around more frantically. Her glasses caught on a red scan. 

_ Eriki Kaminarimon detected. _

Around the red scan was….

_ You’re shitting me right? _

Boruto was roughly shoving Kaminarimon in a room, Shikadai holding a gun to Kaminarimon’s head, and Inojin holding the door open, looking out for them. 

“The fuck? What are they-”

Sarada swiftly made her way over, “They’re here for the pieces.”

“How do they know what pieces they need?” Sumire asked, looking around. 

“Shit, I don’t know,” Sarada answered. 

“Sarada, if they kill him, then we won’t get what we came here for.”

Sarada pushed through the crowd, “I know, I know how to handle this. You guys just stay outside, and push recon incase Kara shows up.”

“Got it. Be careful. I don’t want you goin’ off dead.” Chocho scolded.

Sarada scoffed as she opened the door to a separate room, “Yeah yeah, I’ll be fine..” She breathed as she unscrewed the vent cover and climbed in. 

“You’re in the vents right now aren’t you.” Sumire said bluntly.

Sarada quietly scrawled through the vents, thankfully, they were big enough for her to be in a little squatted position. 

“Scan ventilations systems.” The command willed her glasses to outline a path to the room that they had shoved Kaminarimon in. 

She carefully crawled, “Activate sneakers,” Blue lights rippled through her boots, making each step she took completely silent. 

“See? Told you those would come in handy.” Chocho sneered through comms. 

As Sarada approached an opening vent, the sound of voices got closer. She stopped, looking down into the room. She saw Eriki strapped to a chair, Boruto leaning on his leg in front of him. Shikadai was standing next to him, hands in his pockets. She couldn’t see Inojin.  _ He’s probably in front of the door _

She took out the device from her pocket, pressing on the button in front. A blinking red light came up. 

“Gimme the piece.” Boruto grumbled.

Shikadai pulled out a piece of tech, the same one from the picture of the blueprint. 

Boruto shoved it in Ereki’s face, “What the hell are they building with this?”

Ereki’s panicked expression turned into him sobbing as he shook his head, “I-I don’t know! P-please don’t kill me. I-I have a son and-!”

Boruto pulled out a gun from his jacket, holding it to Ereki’s head. He was getting impatient. He didn’t have the time for this, “Tell me what they’re building the device for, and you’ll walk away.”

“I-I told you! I don’t know AH!-” Boruto cocked the gun back and shoved it closer to Ereki’s face.

“Jigen! H-he said they were….they were building some nuke to wipe out some people somewhere! That’s all I know, I promise!” He yelled. 

Sarada’s eyes widened.  _ Jigen.  _ She’s heard that name somewhere. It’s on the tip of her tongue. Even worse, a nuke? 

“The hell..” Sarada whispered.

She pressed the button again. The blinking light stopped,  _ Recording Complete _ . She shoved the recorder into her back pocket. 

She turned around, ready to head back to her team, “Guys, I’m heading-” 

“Nice boots.” 

“Ugh!” She fell down the vent, crashing on top of the desk under her, wheezing after being kicked down.

Boruto alarmingly aimed the gun at the intruder, taking a knife from his holster and holding it to Ereki’s neck. 

Coughing, Sarada stood up, hand reaching for her knife. She heard a thump behind her, and a gun being cocked. 

“Found this one in the vents,” Inojin said behind her. 

Boruto chuckled, lowering his gun, “Hmm..” Boruto hummed, “Hey Hit Girl.”

“How’d you know I was here?”

“You really think we didn’t bug the surroundings?” Shikadai scoffed

Sarada slowly trailed her hand away from her weapons. Two more guns were aimed straight for her face. She knew better. But damn, this was not how this was supposed to go. 

“Look,” she slowly raised her hands up, “I’m not here for a fight.”

Boruto walked towards her, Shikadai took his gun off of her and onto the trembling Ereki. He roughly turned her around. 

“Hey! What the fu-”

He reached into her back pocket, pulling out the device. Inojin shoved her around again, as she scowled at him. 

“Sneaky.”

“Fuck you.” she spat. 

“Later,” He dropped the recorder on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it to pieces, “Oh sorry…Did I step on your moment?”

“Should I kill her?” Inojin said, shoving his gun to the back of her head. 

Boruto waved his hand up, “No. We can use her…” 

She tilted her head back, “Do it.” she said simply, “Kill me.”

Boruto walked closer to her. He closed the space between their bodies, leaning down to where their faces were inches apart, “Hmm… but you’re a trophy. And you know it.”

_ Bang Bang _ ! 

Screams erupted outside. The boys in the room all turned their attention towards the door outside. Sarada took this little opportunity, “Report captivity to Lady Tsunade and the team.” she said quickly. Her lens projected for her,  _ Message Sent _ .

“Sarada?! Sarada!” She heard Sumire scream through comms. She heard bullets being fired, and grunts and whacks. 

Chocho yelled, “Hey, hey, Sarada! Answer! Are you okay?!”

“They’re here.” Boruto growled. He grabbed the glasses off of Sarada’s face and the comms out of her ear, throwing them on the ground and stomping on them in the same manner. 

“Grab her, we’re going.”

Inojin roughly grabbed Sarada, throwing her into a van. She glared at Inojin’s snarky smirk. 

“Nighty, night.” 

_ Whack!  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This story is getting really fun to write! Thank you for all the kudos and love! <33


	6. Chapter 6

“Ugh!” Sarada grunted, a sack being taken off her head. She wriggled her hands and feet against the rope, tying her to the chair. She looked around, she was in a dark room, that was...surprisingly well decorated. She squinted, a bed in front of her. The room was a dark red, decorated with plants, like a classical bedroom. She had felt a chill in the room, noticing her jacket was off.  _ Damn. I liked that jacket. _

She chuckled, spitting out blood at Inojin’s feet, “A sack? What are we? Ameteur bandits-”

“Ugh!” she repeated, after receiving a blow to the face. 

“Awe, didn’t your mom teach you some manners?” Sarada rasped. 

Inojin hoffed, “I mean...last time I tried to squabble with you...I got... interrupted.”

“By that you mean slammed into a railing?” She snarkily replied. 

He clicked his tongue, “You’re never letting that go are you?”

She let out a boisterous laugh, “Haahaha, you got.. _ railed _ ..pffft BAHAHAHA”

Inojin rolled his eyes, “You act like I won’t shoot you right now.” he deadpanned. 

“But you won’t,” she said, looking up at him, “because-”

“..because, we’ve already formulated a plan with her.” Boruto finished, walking into the room. 

She eyed him, as he was dressed in a casual manner. He looked... _ good. Too good.  _ The green flannel he wore on top of his black hoodie contrasted his sky blue eyes.  _ Damn, does every dude look this good in sweatpants? _

“What?” He chuckled, “Miss me already?”

She looked up at him, biting her lip, “Well Slick, I don’t think I would miss you stomping on my very, very expensive glasses.”

Shikdai stepped in the room, with what looked like a phone in hand, “We got ‘em on the line.”

Boruto sneered, taking the phone from Shikadai and placing it on Sarada’s shoulder, where she could tuck it in between her shoulder and her cheek. 

“Hey,” She grogged. 

“Agent Viper! Are you okay?! What-” Chocho began to ramble. 

“I’m fine, a little dizzy, but I’m okay. What about-”

Sarada glared at Boruto as he suddenly snatched the phone. She looked behind him as the door opened up again. This time, an intriguing looking man approached the team. His long, slick black hair seemed to float with him as he stepped through the doorframe. 

Boruto handed him the phone, “Tsunade,” He croaked out. 

_ Oh. _

“Orochimaru.” He looked from the phone to Sarada, studying her. 

He grinned, “You look just like your parents.” His raspy voice said. 

He turned his attention back to the phone, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in such direct contact with you,”

* * *

Tsunade growled as she heard the voice through the line, “Orochimaru!” She was stressed. Of course, she had seen Sarada captured before, but at the hands of New ROOT? It was new. She had promised Sakura to take care of Sarada. Much less throw her into the hands of their rival operatives. 

“Release my agent!” She snarled. 

Orochimaru chuckled, “Or… I have a proposal.”

Tsunade silenced, listening intently, “At Kumo, there will be another ball. It’s a basic fundraiser, filled with civilians. I will trade you your lovely, treasured Agent Viper…”

He looked at Sarada, “For the hard drive.” 

Chocho and Sumire looked at Tsunade, concerned looks on their faces. Chocho scanned Tsunade’s face. She knew how close her and Sarada were. To bid on her life? She didn’t know if she’d take it. But then again, this was the only option they had. 

“Deal.” Sumire and Chocho’s eyes widened as Tsunade kept a straight face, glaring into the table.

Orochimaru smiled, “Just the rest of Team Shinigami. No one else. If any of your friendly's show, I’ll shoot her.”

Sumire gritted her teeth and Chocho’s grip on the table turned her knuckles white. 

“Fine.” Tsunade gritted out. 

“I will send you details through this same burner phone. ‘Til then, old friend.” And with that, the line hung up. Tsunade looked and Sumire and Chocho, the same expressions plastered on all three of their face’s. 

“You guys know what to do.”

Sumire and Chocho nodded. 

* * *

Boruto took the phone from Orochimaru, an amused expression on his face. Orochimaru turned back to look at Sarada, “Your parents were good people.” He said simply, before walking out. 

Inojin, Shikadai, and Boruto stood in the room. “Looks like we’re cleaning up again boys,” Inojin cheered. Shikadai yawned, before leaving the room as well. 

Boruto examined Sarada. Her frustrated expression was amusing. He waved his hand, “Leave us alone. I’ll see you out later.”

He grinned, walking towards her. She subconsciously tried to back up, despite being strapped up to a chair. Suddenly, he pulled a knife out of his grey Nike sweatpants. She eyed it, carefully trying to predict what he was going to do with the knife. She had been in this situation before. She had handled it, unconventionally. She calculated her options and what she could do. He approached her closer with the weapon. She almost closed her eyes as he quickly raised the knife. But instead of her bleeding, she heard ropes being cut. 

She looked up at him, wiggling her feet and arms out of the ropes. 

He backed up, sitting on the bed, “This is the room you’ll stay in until the ball.” She looked around, “Bathroom is over there, there’s a few clothes in there, and shit… I don’t know… there’s books over there. Don’t try it with any weapons, there’s armed agents outside of your door. If they hear anything fishy...Well, I can’t be responsible for their actions. The window over there? We’re a few stories above ground. You try to go out? Splat.”

“Your hospitality is so generous.” Sarada deadpanned, looking around. 

He chuckled, “If you want me to be rough with you, that’s cool too.” He sneered. She turned around, stomping towards him. He stood up, accepting her silent challenge. She looked up to him, looking up at him with the most flustered face she could -she has- ever mustered up. 

Both of her hands came up, shaking into fists, “I swear, I cannot fuckin' stand you.” She spat. 

“Then get on your knees.”

He smirked, seeing her pale skin turn red at the face. 

“Your parents raise you like this?” She asked, venom laced in her voice. 

He looked up, past her, towards the windows, “My parents died when I was young. Running a mission.” he said, in a monotone voice.

She looked down, whispering, “My parents died in the same mission.” She turned around, walking towards the vanity in the room, eyeing a book. 

“If you knew, then why’d you ask?”

She shrugged, smiling softly, “Tension.”

He scoffed, walking around the room, thumbing random plants, “I have no problem sharing my past. It’s not gonna change anything in the present. Plus I figured you’d already know anyways.”

She hummed. 

“It’s nothing personal, you know.” He said quietly. 

She looked at him, “I mean... this.”

She gazed at the floor, flattered at his sympathy. She was known as a cold hearted killer. She wore the smell of blood and death as perfume. And yet, here she was. Getting soft with an enemy operative. 

“I get it. We’ve been raised around this. We’re just doing our missions. Trying to survive.”

He chuckled, “You make it sound like we’re good people.”

“Are we bad people?”

He walked behind her, meeting her gaze in the mirror, “You can be bad for me.”

She instantly deadpanned, as he walked away laughing, “You had to ruin it didn’t you,” she called. 

“I’ll see ya later,” he waved. 

* * *

  
  


“Hey.” Shikadai shifted his head to the side to dodge the flying book, “Didn’t know you were trained in using books as a lethal weapon.” He said, picking up the book. 

“Well, it’s not like I can sit quietly while being held captive at an enemy base.” She said, shrugging her shoulders as she sat back down on her chair. 

He walked to her, “Well, me and the team are gonna go train, you can join if you want.”

She raised her eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes, “We’re not your enemies you know. Or ‘the bad guys’. The villains. We just incidentally go after the same things sometimes.”

“So what, are we the villains?” She asked. 

He shrugged, “I don’t believe any of us are villains. We may be bad people, but we do it for the world. To prevent bad stuff. Like right now. Kara is planning some bad shit. We’re just racing to see who can stop it first.” He said, scanning through the book she threw at him. 

She chuckled, looking out of the window, “Bad people racing their way to be the world’s underground heroes.”

He chuckled, “I’ll wait outside. There are training clothes in there.” He said, pointing to the closet. 

She went through the clothes, “Whose even are these?”

“Just ‘cause our top team aren't women doesn’t mean we don’t have women recruits, stupid.”

She scoffed, waving for him to get out. 

* * *

They both walked downstairs, to one of the training dojos. Shikadai slid the door open, where Inojin and Boruto were already sparring. She looked past them, to the other dojos, where there were other agents sparring too. 

Boruto threw Inojin off him, laughing. 

Inojin huffed, “Hey. Look who’s here.”

She rolled her eyes, “Soon enough to see you get your ass handed to you, Inojin. Like always.”

Shikadai wheezed, turning around to cover his laugh and Boruto hunched over in giggles. 

“If I could kill you right now, I would.” 

“Flattered.” 

“Hey Roz, Jager, come here.” Shikadai said, coming in behind her. Two buff-looking dudes jogged over. As they approached, they raked her figure up and down. 

“Who’s this?” One asked. 

Shikadai chuckled, “Agent Viper.”

Sarada kept her eyes down. She eyed her nails, examining the chips in her nail polish. She had no interest in these people or this conversation. 

The other’s eyes widened, “ _ This _ is the famous Agent Viper? HAHA, you’re lying right?”

“She’s just some girl.”

Her head snapped up. She looked up at Shikadai, then back at them. 

Shikadai snorted. He knew what was coming up, “Bring your team over. You guys are gonna spar with her.”

One let out a boisterous laugh, “Us versus her? We’d kill her on the spot!” 

Inojin walked past the two men chuckling. He stopped, resting his hand on one’s shoulder, “Good luck with that one bud.”

Shikadai waved for them to get on the mat. 4 more burly men came behind, going to each respective squad. 

“A-Are you sure she can’t have like a weapon or something?” One said, staring at her frame. 

Boruto approached his team on the side, “If anything, you guys are gonna need the weapons.”

Sarada rolled her shoulders back.  _ This should be fun _ . She sighed. It’s not like she had anything better to do. She definitely was not in the mood for more running.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Thank you for all the love and the kudos as always!


	7. Chapter 7

“You ready?” Shikadai called out from the side of the room. 

She stretched her arm, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

“Alright… Ready, go!”

Two agents attacked her at once. She went down, allowing them to collide as she swept both down. One other came to attack with a kick. Blocked. She attacked with two more kicks on the same leg. Turning around, she used her other leg to send another, hitting him straight in the ear. 

She stayed in the same spot on the mat within the whole fight. As another came, they came in with their fist. She hilted to the side, letting the fist fly over her shoulder. Gripping his shoulders, she sent knees to his stomach. 

Taking advantage of his hunched over position, she placed her legs over his neck, flipping him over. She ducked, avoiding another punch from the back. She blocked both approaching punches, as she let him slide past her, adding another kick just because. 

Boruto watched as Sarada took each approaching agent down in just a few moves. He scoffed, “Did you pull her out just to fuck these guys up?”

Shikadai shrugged, “Well, nobody likes being grounded in their room.”

“I might have to learn a few moves from her.” Inojin added. 

“Yeah, you need it.” Orochimaru’s raspy voice approached the boys. 

Inojin clicked his tongue, huffing, “Man…”

“Fascinating, isn’t she?” 

“Unexpected, but I bet I could still take her,” Inojin shrugged. 

Orochimaru laughed, “I used to train her dad. He was a very respectable man.”

Boruto stared onward to her, continuing to take them down. Each agent that was kicked back down stood up again. 

“Just like yours.” Boruto looked at Orochimaru, given his added comment. Boruto didn’t know much about his dad. He was never home. He resented him for it. His mom and sister definitely deserved better. Everybody always talks about his dad like he was some god, but at the end of the day, when the old man came home, he was just like any other guy. 

“I promised both of them not to hurt you both.”

Boruto looked at him with a bewildered look. “What? If other people are doing it then technically it’s not me. It’s not like I’m ordering you guys to kill her specifically.” Orochimaru laughed. 

Boruto shook his head. He knew he was perfectly capable of keeping himself alive. He knew she was more than capable of it too. 

“Hey.” Inojin said, “I wanna ask you something.”

Orochimaru nodded. 

“You said all of our parents died in the same mission. What was it?”

Orochimaru looked ahead darkly, “That was the mission that we found out about Kara.”

_ Oh. So the legacy continues _ . Boruto thought. How ironic. He sighed.  _ Stupid old man _ . 

“I TAP! I TAP!” An agent said through gritted teeth as Sarada had his neck in between her legs and his arm stretched out. Passed out agents splayed around them.

“She hasn’t moved from that same spot.” Inojin said. 

She dusted her hands as she walked over to them, “Gimme more of a challenge next time?”

* * *

  
  


“Hey Tsunade,” Tsunade looked up the work on her desk, “What if… What if they kill her?” Tsunade could hear the trembles in Sumire’s voice. After all, those three are all they have left.

Tsunade sighed, looking out of the window in her office, “He won’t. One, because he needs her… Two, because we both promised their parents-all of yours, actually- that we wouldn’t hurt you guys. That was the promise between us Sannin and the Konoha 12.” 

Chocho sighed in relief. She knew about the pact, but then again, Orochimaru was unpredictable.

Sumire looked up with the most determined face that she could show, “We’re gonna get her back.”

“Yes we are.” Chocho growled, walking out of the room. 

* * *

Sarada walked past scowling agents to the dojo. Walking around with free rein was not something another agent would do, but Sarada did have a flee-on-sight order on her. If they wouldn’t push her during meetings, they wouldn’t dare push her now. Even if she were to get jumped, they’re all under Orochimaru’s orders. She figured she’d get some training in instead of just sitting around like some damsel in distress. 

She didn't crumble under the other agent's stares, but the black marble did not hold much heat as she shivered in her spandex and training shirt. 

“This is the next part we need to get…” Her converse squeaked against the marble floors as she heard Shikadai’s voice. 

“Bring the list with you. After the trade, you’re going to bring this over to Suigetsu. We need as many hands on these pieces as he can.” Sarada hid just behind the glass door. 

_ List? _

She scooted a bit closer, “We can’t just send a picture?”

“You know what happened with the hard drive. It’s better to have the actual list and only have one place you can find it.” Shikadai said. 

“Do you guys copy?” Orochimaru said. 

“Copy.” She heard all three of them say. 

Her eyes widened as she resumed her walk over to the dojo. _List_. She thought over her options, what the smartest play would be. She knew how intelligent Shikadai was, but she was a tactical master. She could work around the genius somehow. 

“What the hell are you doing?” She stopped, sighing before turning around. She plastered a bored look on her face.

“Dojo, idiot.” Inojin growled back at her. 

* * *

  
  


Sarada heard a knock on her door. She looked up from her book to her mirror, seeing a woman with red hair walk in. She had glasses. They looked similar to her glasses she wore when she was younger. She turned around with a soft smile. 

“Here is your dress for tonight,” The red-head spoke, “I helped pick it out. Can’t trust those boys with something so formal,” She laughed. 

“Thank you,” Sarada spoke softly. She was too aware of the woman.

As the woman placed the dress on Sarada’s bed, she spoke, “My name’s Karin.”

She laughed at Sarada’s facial expression, “Yes. That Karin. I knew your dad, and.... your mom saved my life.”

She approached Sarada with a proud smile. She placed her hands on Sarada’s shoulders, patting her hair, “You’ve grown into such a beautiful woman.” 

Sarada went frigid at her touch, and Karin didn’t miss this, “Don’t worry. I may be a retired assassin, but I made the same promise to your parents that everyone else did.”

Sarada smiled, as Karin went to leave the room, “There’s a bunch of makeup in the drawers of the vanity. Ooh! And I put some nice soaps in the bathroom too.” Karin called. 

She stopped before closing the door, “Sasuke and Sakura would be so proud.” She said, before closing the door.

Sarada placed the dress into her closet. She was amazed. The dress...it was angelic.  _ Maybe going to this ball won’t be too bad _ . She giggled.  _ Then again, it is a barter for my life _ . 

She heard another knock, quickly closing the closet, she padded over to the door.  She opened it to Boruto’s tall frame. She rolled her eyes as he walked past her and let himself in. 

“The ball’s later at 9:30. Just wanted to let you know what time we’re leaving.”

“So you had to push yourself into my room to tell me that?”

He shrugged his shoulders before plopping himself on her bed. She examined his face as he made himself comfy. She ran her eyes over his chiseled, yet soft face. He peeked an eye open, an amusing smile spreading his face. 

“Enjoy the view?”

“Where’d you get the scar?” Both eyes opened at the sudden question. 

“When we got attacked by Kara, tried defending my sister and my mom, eyeball almost got sliced out, you know the deal,” he looked away, “that was when I decided to join New ROOT and train. And train. Train some more. It’s not happening again.”

She nodded, “Where’s your sister?” 

“College. She just turned 19.”

“Are you allowed to see her?”

He shook his head, “Pfft, what do you think?" Sarada rolled her eyes, "She’s under government protection and the government...well, they don’t really like us or what we do.”

  
She nodded her head. The government, they weren't really _fond_ of the assassin business, but they never interjected. The Sannin convinced the Elders and their committee that they don't do anything without reason, though there is bloodshed, the government would be hypocrites to deny them because of it. 

He looked over to her, “You got any siblings?”

She shook her head, "I had a dog."

He laughed, “Well, less people to worry about when I kill you.”

She snorted, “In your dreams, Slick.”

* * *

  
Boruto cleared his throat as he walked down the hallway to Sarada's room. He was reluctant to let her go, convinced they could use her in a better way...that may or may not involve her staying for longer. Their quick little conversation earlier just made him want to talk with her more...which was, surprising. He made careful not to attach himself to anyone or anything. Lord knows how that turns out.

He nodded to the guards outside her door. Curling his fingers, he gently tapped his knuckles against the wood. 

"Come in!" He heard her voice call out. 

“Hey Hit Girl, we’re about to-” Boruto paused his sentence as he took her in. She looked...breathtaking. He was bewitched. Her hair was curled, cascading down her back. Her cheekbones were shining, and the maroon lipstick she wore contrasted beautifully against her skin. The satin red dress was cinched at her waist, accentuating her hips. He traced over the line of her breasts, which the cowl neck did... _service_ to. The slight leg slit revealed her long, toned leg. The lights shone off of the gold necklace she had on, a ring holding onto it. Her black blocked heel made her almost as tall as him, and yet he still looked down on her figure. 

She giggled, “Done staring Slick? We’re about to go barter for my life and yet here you are…staring.” An amused smile came to her face. 

He cleared his throat, looking away, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, you look...fine. Let’s go.”

She let this chance to rake her own eyes over him. He looked..good. His hair was slightly slicked back. He wore a classic black and white suit, with a gold plated watch...which was probably bugged. The suit hugged his muscled frame perfectly. She could see his muscle through the blazer. The gold chain he wore made him look...expensive. 

_ Here we go. _

* * *

  
  


The 4 walked into the ball, looking around.

“Spot them?” Shikadai asked. 

“Nah. Who the hell is late to a life trade?” Inojin scoffed. 

Sarada shrugged her shoulders, “Well, you know how Chocho is. Fashionably late.” 

“Tch. This is a drag. Split up. Boruto, don’t let her out of your sight.” Shikadai scolded.

“Yeah yeah,” Boruto waved him off.

Boruto stuck his arm out, signaling for Sarada to link her arm though his. 

“I’m surprised. I can’t feel a weapon in your arm holster.” Sarada whispered, as they walked through the ball.

Boruto chuckled, looking down at her, “It’s not like I need them to end someone’s life,” Sarada rolled her eyes, “Plus, too many civilians here. It’s better to keep it quiet.”

Sarada hummed. She knew Shikadai played this whole thing out smart. He probably accounted for everything. _Mostly, anyways._

“Care to have this dance, milady?” She scoffed, but took his inviting hand nonetheless. 

She scooted up close to him. The soft classical music started to play in the background. 

“Too bad I already have to give you away. I would’ve liked to spar with you at least once. Or... do something else…” He smirked, looking down at her.

She giggled, looking down before bringing her sultry eyes to look back up to him. 

“We still have time,” She whispered into his ear.

Boruto looked down at her light smile, as she let go of him, strutting away. She looked back at him, her enticing smirk drawing him to follow her. 

Sarada was quickly backed up against the wall of the bathroom. Her lips were attacked by his, moans muffled in between the interaction. His lips tasted like chocolate. He tasted good. She wanted more, but she was here for a reason. She returned the kiss with just as much fervor, just as much want as he needed. 

His hands roamed from her waist to her bottom. She moaned into his mouth. As he broke away to move down, she breathed, “I hate you,”

He could feel a chuckle escape his lips as he started sucking on her collarbone. 

* * *

Shikadai spotted Chocho on the balcony, as the two shared nods. She reached for her ear, and spoke.  _ Probably signaling Sumire _ , he thought. The two came down and slowly stepped to the tall table that Shikadai was standing at. 

Chocho looked both of the boys up and down, “You guys actually look decent tonight.” She simply said. Sumire stifled a giggle next to her. 

Shikadai rolled his eyes. He scanned Chocho and Sumire up and down. Their dresses didn’t have leg slits, so that meant they probably weren’t made for combat. They were tight, so he couldn’t see any hidden firearm or hand held weapon. 

Chocho noticed Shikadai’s stares. She snorted, “No weapons. Too many people, like you said. Ever so much of a genius,” 

Shikadai scoffed, “Well for being as sneaky as you, you can’t blame me for checking.”

“Agent River.” Sumire smiled at the resent in Inojin’s voice.

She pointed at her forehead, “Hey, I think you have a welt right here, Agent Painter.”

He stiffed, flustered, remembering how she basically shoved his face into a metal railing just a few days ago. 

Shikadai muffled a laugh, raising his eyebrow at Chocho. Chocho pulled out a harddrive, waving it. He turned around, Inojin following his action, huffing. 

“Yo, Agent Bolt. Come in. It’s trading time.” Shikadai sighed at the lack of a response. 

“Bolt? Hello?”

  
  


Sarada turned them around, pinning him against the wall as she pulled on his collar to bring his mouth down with hers. Her tongue slid against his lower lip, as he let her in. The taste of her made his knees weak; their saliva mixing sinfully. 

His hands slid over her waist while she cupped his cheeks. Her hands slid to his blonde hair, pulling at it. He groaned into her mouth. She slid down, kissing the corner of his mouth, down to his neck. She nipped gently, before going back up. 

She swiped his ear with her tongue, “Seems you're enjoying yourself, hmm Slick?”

He panted, “Fuck, Hit Girl-” He could feel her smile as she placed her lips back on his. 

Her hands slid across her body for purchase (or for finding something). Her hands brushed over his torso, specifically feeling for any holsters or secret pockets. She slid over his shoulders, letting his blazer slightly shift. She slid her hands around his back. 

_ There it is _ . 

She pulled away, smiling. She patted gently at her lips, motioning to fix her lip gloss. 

“This was fun,” 

Boruto looked at her, dazed. 

  
  


Shikadai grumbled, turning around. Chocho and Sumire were nowhere in sight. 

“Fuck. Boruto, come in. Now.”

Boruto heard Shikadai in his ear, “The rest of Team Shinigami is gone. They’re planning something.”

  
  


He looked up at Sarada.

She smiled, “...but it seems your sexiness has betrayed you.” She said in a sultry voice, waving the list of pieces before briskly walking out of the bathroom. 

“Shit.” Boruto fixed himself up before walking out, joining up with the rest of his team. 

“I thought you accounted for her escaping,” Boruto grumbled.

Shikadai rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but I didn’t think you guys would start making out in the fucking bathroom.”

Boruto looked at him.  _ How did he?-  _ Shikadai pointed to his lips, Boruto reached up, feeling the leftover lip gloss.  _ Oh. _

“Guys, over there.” Inojin pointed to the door, Sarada briskly walking out. 

Boruto scowled, “Go find the rest of them. I got her.”

Shikadai nodded, “Don’t go lip locking again!” he called.

Boruto shoved through the crowd, running after Sarada. 

“Sarada, get back here right now!” he said, running out the door after her. 

“You sound like my mom!” She called back. 

She stopped at the edge of the cliff. She looked over, water.  _ Good thing I prepared for this _ . She pulled out a plastic bag, stuffing the list inside. 

* * *

Shikadai ran after Chocho as she shifted quickly through the crowd. She went up the stairs of the ballroom, going into the back room. Shikadai ran after her as casually as he could. He couldn’t make a scene in front of all of these big faces.

Sumire went the other way from Chocho. She ducked through security and maneuvered her way through the main room. She could see Inojin tracking her from behind. She went up, opening a door. As soon as they got away from others’ eyes, she started running, and he did too. 

“Fucking hell.” Inojin grumbled. 

He ran after her back until she turned a corner. He skidded, entering the same corner, only to find Shikadai, as confused as him. 

Boruto jogged to a stop a few feet from Sarada. He saw her stuffing a plastic bag with the list inside into her dress. She peeked up at him, smiling. She turned around, looking over the cliff. She slowly backed up as he slowly made his way to her. 

“Give up, you have nowhere to go.” He said, in a matter-of-factly manner.

She smiled, looking over once more, “You sure about that?” Boruto froze. _She's cannot be serious_. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He said.

She clicked her tongue.

Bringing two fingers up to her head, she waved him off. She tilted backward, falling into a graceful dive. 

“No no-!” He growled as he looked over the cliff at a splash. He face-palmed before walking back. He stopped, considering his options. He needed that list. He needed to stop Kara. He took off his coat, throwing it off to the side. Rolling up his dress-shirt, he grumbled, “I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this.”

He turned around towards the cliff, running. He jumped, tucking himself into a dive. 

Sarada watched from the small cave in the cliff as Boruto dove into the water. She unwrapped the grapple from her wrist, smirking. Boruto came up from the water, looking around. 

He spotted Sarada, leg sticking out from her dress slit. She looked down at him, smirking. Waving the grappler in front of him, she looked him up and down. 

_ He looks good _ _wet_. 

Boruto brushed his hair back, huffing. 

He saw two more figures come up from the cave behind her, and it was Chocho and Sumire. Sarada winked, before strutting away, the list in her hands. 

“Boruto!” Boruto heard Inojin yell from the side, standing on the pier. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys noticed the TikTok trend that inspired this one scene bahaha. As always, thank you for the love and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! I'll be updating every Wednesday and Sunday, so be on the lookout!


	8. Chapter 8

_ “Sarada, like I said, this is an infiltration mission. But not just with Ereki…”  _

_   
_ _ Sarada’s eyes widened as she realized what Tsuande was talking about, “You mean…?” _

_ Tsuande nodded her head, “New ROOT. Orochimaru won’t hurt you, and Shikadai is definitely going to use you as a pawn.” _

_ “What guarantees that Orochimaru won’t hurt me or put out a kill order on me while I’m kidnapped?” _

_ “Because we made a promise. But, New ROOT is after the pieces. Why? How do they even have the pieces? That’s your job.” _

_ Sarada nodded, “What about Chocho and Sumire?” _

_ “They are your escape. Your reassurance, if you will.” _

  
  


“Ho Ho Ho! That was genius!  _ Letting _ you get kidnapped? Bet Shikadai didn’t see that one coming…” Chocho mischievously said as they sat in front of Tsunade. 

“What was it like..?” Sumire quietly asked, “Over there...I mean.”

Sarada nodded off, “I mean...they didn’t threaten or do anything harmful unless I initiated it -which is understandable- but they actually have really nice people…” She said, thinking back to Karin. 

“But they do have some sexist ass dudes…” She cringed at the memory of the teams she sparred with. 

The girls in the room laughed as Sarada explained her story and her experience. 

“It’s too bad some of our parents split off with ROOT. I would’ve liked to see what it would’ve been like if we were all together,” Sumire said. 

Chocho nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but I mean I guess we can’t help it…”

“Did you ever find out why New ROOT wants the pieces?”

Sarada shook her head, “No, but Shikadai  _ did _ say that we have the same goal; trying to  _ stop _ Kara.”

Tsunade looked deep in thought, “So at least now we know what they’re trying to do; which is ultimately stop Kara, but why?” Sumire said.

Tsunade looked up from her daze, “Orochimaru doesn’t do anything without a reason. I know that for sure. No matter what, we need to get that device first. If possible, keep them from assembling it.”

She looked at her team and projected the list and the blueprint, “Here’s what we’re going to do,”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“It’s possible that she just…. _ let _ herself get kidnapped. I mean, she didn’t seem too against it when Inojin knocked her out,” Shikadai said in the main office.

Boruto had been silent, and Inojin was still dazed about what had happened. 

“You’re right. She hardly resisted.” Inojin said in agreement.

“Well, now they have the list  _ and  _ the blueprint. Luckily, I know where the next one is -memorized it- but that’s all I got.”

“Where is it at?” Boruto suddenly asked. 

Shikadai sighed, pulling up an image on the hologram, “Right here.” He pointed to a red dot, a bar, which was right downtown. 

“When’s our window?” Inojin asked. 

Shikadai pulled an image, “This man, he retails these pieces but no one can ever find him. Except, I’ve figured out his pattern. You see, he never goes to the bar on a set date of the month, but he relates it by week. As the weeks change and as the different dates land on different days, he always goes on the 60th and 178th day of the year. It always lands on different weeks, or on one year it lands on a Wednesday-”

“What day does it land on this year?” 

Shikadai sighed, “This Saturday. Next two days, actually.”

Shikadai groaned, “And we know who else is gonna be there.” 

Boruto silently got up. “Where you going?” Shikadai asked.

“Home. I’m tired.” Boruto said simply, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sarada yawned after a long day at work. Tsunade and the rest of her team discussed the plans, and she’d need a damn well good day of rest. 

She exited the Anbu HQ, walking through the city. The ANBU headquarters was hidden underground of one of the tallest buildings in Konoha. On top of them, was a standard supermarket. She walked through the back entrance, exiting the alleyway. 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she turned off the busy streets, into a dark alleyway. She always made sure to take different routes back to her apartment so that nobody would be able to track her. 

She pulled out her phone, scrolling through social media to distract from her throbbing feet. She exhaled a cold breath. 

She stopped, the dark alleyway enveloping her figure. She put her phone back in her bag, tossing it to the side. 

“You know, if you were gonna keep tracking me, you could’ve at least brought me some food or something to compensate.” She’d been going around in circles now, and she figured that this enemy operative would’ve attacked already. 

Sarada sighed, she tapped her glasses, images coming up through the lens, scanning through her area. 

The glasses highlighted one figure, hiding in the fire escape of the apartment buildings they were in between. 

“How’s the view?” She asked. She shifted her weight onto one foot. She was impatient. She was too tired for this shit.

Boots clicked against the ground as the figure hopped down from the fire escape. A blonde woman with a marking on her forehead stepped forward into the dim light. 

“Mmm, not much nice about a dark alleyway in downtown Konoha, but I would like the view of those glasses you have there…” The woman said. Sarada squinted her eyes, as her glasses highlighted the woman’s figure to identify her. 

_ Delta.  _

_ Inner Kara Agent. _

_ Crimes:  _

_ Espionage _

_ Infiltration _

_ Murder _

_ Assault _

_ Child Abuse _

_ Arson _

_ Theft _

  
  


Sarada chuckled, “So these,” She took off her glasses, “Are what you’re after?”

Delta’s surly giggle echoed through the alleyway, “Well, that and…”

“ _ You.” _

Sarada ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. She just wanted to go home. This new operation was tiring, and she already had to deal with enough.

“Flattering. But what good would these glasses do you? They’re just like any other glasses,” Sarada said innocently. 

“Information,” Delta shrugged, “And, the design and technology in them...they’d make for some  _ excellent _ advancements. Plus, the one that makes these is always accompanied.”

_ Sumire _ . A scowl spread across Sarada’s face. 

“Sorry, but,” she teasingly leaned in from her distance, cupping her mouth with her hand, “girl to girl, glasses are very individually fitting accessories.” She whispered, “So I suggest you get your own,” 

Sarada made to turn around, ready to run. 

Two more figures hopped down in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. 

“Oops!” Delta said, “Looks like your dandy little glasses didn’t see that coming!” She giggled. 

Sarada growled. 

“Get her.” Delta said darkly. 

Both of the agents lunged at her, to which Sarada ducked and took off. She was outnumbered. With possibly no backup. She knew what to do and what not to do. Though, Kara run-ins were pretty rare. They always kept their distance. Until now, at least. 

She heard the faint sound of a whipping sound. She ducked, the knife sticking itself into the wall in front of her. She turned around, ducking from the agent’s swing. She took her knife from her holster, flicking away her coat. She twisted her knife up, jabbing towards the agents neck. He dodged to the side, opening a window for Sarada to fit her elbow in between her and the agent’s head. Sarada sent knees to his torso, as he elbowed her in the stomach. She turned around, twisting her stomach away from him, sending a kick to him. The agent stumbled back after the harsh blow. 

She felt two hands grab her back, as she sent elbows his way too. He dodged them, throwing harsh blunts onto her shoulder. 

She went down, swiping his feet. He jumped over them, a flying foot coming for her head. 

“Ugh!” She spit out blood, grumbling. She got back up. Throwing the knife, she turned around and ducked under his arm. She grasped the knife once again, slashing him in the back with it. She pushed him off of her, reading to dash off. 

“AHHH!” A cry was heard behind her as she clashed knives with Delta. Delta smirked, as she kicked Sarada back. She panted as she skidded back, slowly calculating her steps and analyzing Delta’s fight pattern. 

Sarada threw her knife forward, whizzing past Delta. She spun, avoiding the knife, only to come back face to face with Sarada. 

Sarada extended a wire that was attached to both of her bracelets, keeping Delta’s knife from her face. 

The whizzing sound of the wire repeatedly retracting filled Sarada’s ears as grunts were muffled. Delta sent an elbow to Sarada, hitting her in the face. She lifted Sarada’s arm, sending a quick blow to her ribs. 

Sarada faltered, as Delta swiped her feet from under. Sarada grunted as she fell, quickly rolling out of the way from the knife. The knife stuck itself in the ground as Sarada got back to her feet. 

Sarada sent needles to Delta’s direction. Delta spun out of the way, avoiding the needles. 

_ Gotcha. _

Sarada aimed a swift punch towards Delta's face, but not for it to make contact, but for Delta to move. Delta spun again, avoiding Sarada’s flying fist. Sarada swung the wire over as Delta spun, trapping her in between the wire and Sarada. 

Delta gritted, the wire pressing up against her throat, Sarada smirked, “If you wanted to be a ballerina, you should’ve stayed outta the assasination business.” 

Sarada swiped Delta’s feet, causing her to fling forward against the wire. Sarada dragged the wire back quickly, the momentum causing Delta to fall back on the ground, hard. 

“You want these?” Sarada took off her glasses, throwing them on the ground and stomping them, “Too bad.” 

_ Sumire can make new ones _ .  _ I hope _ . 

Sarada felt numerous tracks of blood coming down her face as she grabbed her bag and ran. 

Delta came back up, growling. The two agents scrambled over to her, as she swatted them away, “Go get her!”

They ran after Sarada. They found Sarada trying to climb up a fire escape. The leading agent roughly grabbed her, throwing her down. 

“Ugh!” Her rough landing took the air out of her, she coughed. 

The agent’s ugly scarred face looked down on her, “Agent Viper isn’t so slippery as they say.”

_ Atoo!  _ The agent winced at the ball of spit that came in contact with his face. She rolled, grabbing his gun out of his holster, she shot him in the chest. 

“You have guns for a reason, idiot.” She said. She ran off in the opposite direction again, shooting at Delta and the other agent. Gunshots came back toward her. She fired back, slowing them down enough for her to turn a couple corners. 

She didn’t have her glasses anymore, so she couldn’t track her location. All she knew was that she was far, far from home. 

“Where the fuck did she go?!” She heard Delta’s faint voice. 

The already faint footsteps began to disappear, as the enemy operatives retreated. 

She sighed, she ran a hand through her hair. She took out her phone from her bag.

_ Fuck _ . Of course it was cracked. It wouldn’t even turn on!

She thought she was careful enough. 

She threw it across from her. Groaning. Her sight was blurring.  _ Shit. Shit.  _ She groaned. A thrumming pain appeared on her shoulder. She moved her coat, fluttering her fingers over the area. Her fingers came back wet with red. 

_ Well shit _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad shorter, but don't worry, next chapter will definitely compensate for it 👀 Thanks for all the love guys! <333


	9. Chapter 9  (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut!!! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy 😉

Boruto looked up from his phone as he heard a loud clang. He put his phone away, replacing the phone with his gun. He peeked around the corner where he heard the sound. His eyes laid on a phone falling to the ground, tattering. His eyes moved to the opposite side of the alleyway, where there was a slumped figure against the wall. He could only see the figure’s legs, as the body itself was covered by an air conditioning block. 

He cautiously moved closer, more of the body revealing itself.

_ Feminine legs? _

He slowly lowered his gun as his eyes slowly raked up the figure. 

The matted black hair was messily splayed against the brick wall. Red splattered the light brown coat she wore. 

He looked closer at the bleeding and cut face. 

_ Sarada? _

She was out cold, no idea of him studying her. 

_ Shit. This is kinda creepy _ . 

He groaned. Boruto studied their surroundings. Nobody was around, so how did she get this fucked up? He noticed multiple dribbles of blood coming down from her head and her mouth.  _ Damn. And here she is, thinking she’s a total badass _ . He scoffed as he smirked. Then he pouted.  _ For fucks sake.  _ He thought while inspecting her,  _ Why the fuck are so you beat? Only I can beat you to a pulp. Who…? _

He studied her more thoroughly. He noticed a potent red spot under her coat. His face settled to neutrality, to concern. He lifted up her sleeves, bruises and cuts littered her skin. 

His once worried facial expression melted into a scowl. 

He slowly picked her up, carrying her bridal style. He took her bag as well, noting that he might need it later. 

He grunted, “Whoever the fuck did this to you, they’re fucking dead.”

* * *

  
  
  


Sarada groaned as she woke up. She winced as the studio lights beaming down on her temporarily blinded her. She tried sitting up, only to hiss at the extreme pain in her shoulder. She went to grasp it, only to feel bandages under her sweater.

_ Wait- Bandages? _

She pushed through the pain, fully sitting up, scanning her surroundings. She looked like she was in a condo, as the windows next to her looked over the beaming city of Konoha. The apartment was nicely decorated, and as cautious as she had to be, she was impressed. 

She heard shuffling behind her. She winced as she turned around, ready to be in a defensive position. 

The footsteps approached her, as she slowly stood up. 

Boruto appeared behind his door slider, with a smirk. He was in sweatshorts and a shirt, his chain gleaming under the lights of his apartment. She looked him up and down, bewildered. 

“Morning Hit Girl,” He said, placing the tray that he was carrying on the coffee table in front of them. 

She was still cautious as he nonchalantly plopped down on his couch. He took the remote and the TV flickered on. He opened spotify, turning on a song. 

Quiet, classical music began to play in the background. He unwrapped some bandages that he took from a tray. She watched as he poured alcohol on a cotton pad. His cerulean eyes looked up at her in confusion, “Why the fuck are you still standing like that?”

She slowly lowered her guard, still skeptical of him. 

“I just saved your life. If I wanted to  _ take it _ , I would’ve done it already,” He said in a matter-of-factly manner. He patted a seat on the couch next to him. 

She considered her options. He was right. He definitely could’ve just killed her in whatever alleyway he found her in, and yet, here she was, her wounds cleaned up and her wound bandaged. 

She sat down on the soft cushions, “Well Slick, didn’t take you for a classical music type of guy,”

He snorted as he began cleaning her arm up, “Would you like to listen to something else?”

She shook her head and he laughed. 

He motioned for her to lift her sweater. The lace bra she was wearing peeked through as she slipped her injured arm from the sleeve. She raised an eyebrow at him, “Did you take off my sweater before?” 

“I think you mean, ‘Boruto, did you take off my sweater in order to save my life?’, in that case, I did.”

He replaced her old bandages with new ones, as she slipped back into her old bloodied sweater. He stood up, taking the tray with him. 

He returned with a sweater of his own, throwing it at her face. The quick whiff of his expensive cologne hit her, and she quickly relished in it. 

“The fuck?” She said, peeling said sweater off of her face. 

He laughed, “What? Would you rather stay in that nasty ass thing?” He said, pointing to her sweater. 

“Turn around.” She grumbled. 

He chuckled as he turned to his kitchen, grabbing a drink. He threw a water bottle at her once she finished changing. 

He stalked towards her, an amused smile on his face, “You know...you look pretty good with my clothes on you.”

She hummed as she gulped down the water, “Dior cologne?”

He clicked his tongue and winked, “You know it.” 

She scoffed, looking around. 

“It’s a nice place you got here,” she complimented standing up, “but mine’s nicer.”

“You wanna show me around there someday?” He said, plopping down on his couch once again with a suggestive smirk. 

“Pfft, you wish.” 

“Possibly,” 

“So, what the hell even happened to you?” He questioned. 

She scoffed, rubbing her bruised arm up and down, “It’s called an  _ ambush, _ idiot.”

“Yeah I think I’d know what a damn ambush is.” He scoffed.

“Some Kara agent named Delta and her little minions. They weren’t shit, but the bitch herself was a little…” she waved her finger in a circular motion. He snorted at her depiction. 

_ Delta? I’ve heard that name before... _

“They just caught me when I was tired and shit. I could’ve taken ‘em if I drank my coffee.”

He nodded along to her unconvincing comment, “Yeah...yeah, totally.”

She squinted her eyes at him, “Do you...take  _ anything _ seriously?” 

He leaned forward, “What makes you think I don’t?”

She turned back at him with a raised eyebrow, to one his grin grew. She walked over to him, placing herself in between his legs as she looked down on him, “So. Why’d you save me, hmm...Mr. Bad Boy?” She questioned.

He smirked as he looked up at her, “Maybe a debt. Something you can repay me with.”

“Mhm. What more would I expect from  _ Agent Bolt? _ You sure you didn’t do it out of the  _ goodness in your heart? _ ’” She said in a mockingly innocent tone. 

He scoffed, “What makes you think there’s  _ any _ goodness in my heart?”

“You saved me.”

“‘Cuz I want something back,” He didn’t even try to hide the way his eyes raked her figure!

Sarada smiled, “Perv-” The rest of her tease was muffled as he pulled her wrist, causing her lips to smash against his. 

Slowly, she melted into his kiss, her hands sliding over his shoulders to cup at his neck. She should not be doing this. At all. She slowly straddled his lap, running her fingers through his blonde hair. She definitely needed to stop this right here. His hands slid down from her waist, to cup her ass. She moaned into his mouth.

_ Fuck it _ . 

He didn’t know why, but he made sure to be gentle, the itching note of her injuries scratching the back of his lust-clouded mind. He muffled her moans with his mouth, as he detached, peppering kisses along her chin, down to her neck. 

She clawed at his hair, eliciting deep grans from him. She gripped his hair harder, bending his head back so she could connect with his lips. The kiss was messy….hot. He felt urgency on her lips, as if they were running out of time. Maybe they were. 

Sarada felt Boruto lift her, but couldn’t pay any more mind to the fact as she continued ravaging his mouth with hers. 

He blindly made his way to his bedroom. He softly placed her on the bed, leaning back. He salaciously grinned at the way her chest heaved, as she was panting. Her eyes were lidded, heavy with the thought of  _ him _ . 

“Enjoy the view?” She panted, smiling. 

He hummed, peeling off his shirt and tossing it unceremoniously to the side. Her eyes raked over the ridges of his hard (delicious) abs. He crashed back down onto her, sliding his hands over her body. 

Sarada slipped her hands between them, taking her shirt off. She could feel him being gentle as his hands skidded across her skin, and as appreciative as she was of it, she was tough. She could handle fighting with a flutter of cuts across her skin, much less have sex with a couple of bruises. 

“What, you afraid I’m gonna break?” She breathed. Boruto groaned against Sarada’s sudden newfound fervor as she moved her mouth against his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping them over.

“Shut the fuck up.” He retorted, now looking back up at her. She laid kisses all over his body, running her hands across his abdomen. Her hand found itself at his growing bulge. As she grasped it, his head lulled back and a low groan ripped itself from his throat. 

“Fuck.”

She continued kissing his collarbone, “Who would’ve known that the fortifying  _ Agent Bolt _ would succumb…” she looked up at him seductively, “...so easily?”

She drew her hand away, taking her pants off. His eyes opened, raking over her almost naked body. His willpower was dissolving. 

“God, you’re so hot.” He said, before rolling them over again. 

She unclipped her bra, “Is this enough compensation for you yet?”

“Maybe if you stop talking and get to working we’ll see,” At that, she shoved her hands into his pants, gripping his dick.

His eyes rolled back as he groaned.

“Attagirl.” 

She smiled at his satisfaction. She kept stroking, just to see the eminent pleasure plastered on his face. 

“I swear, I’m gonna fuck you senseless- oh fuckkk~” His head hung as he hovered over her. She bit her lip as she watched his face twist with pleasure. He grabbed her wrist, pulling it out of his pants and pinning it back as he went back down on her. He kissed over her neck, sliding down to her chest. 

A wanton whine escaped her lips as he sucked on her nipple. Her heightened libido was refreshing. She’d have to do seduction missions all the time, mostly never amusing. And here she was. On her own time. Fucking a rival operative. 

He kissed in between the valley of her breasts before moving on to the other one. 

She moaned as he gathered both of her hands in his, pinning them above her. 

He continued to move down, letting go of her hands, “Keep them there.” he demanded. 

He ran his hand along the band of her thong, “You always wear slutty underwear like this?” 

“Fuck you.”

“Patience,” He met her gaze, looking for permission in her deep eyes. She gave him a nod, as he pulled her underwear down, tossing it to the pile of clothes they had more than disregarded long ago. 

He eyed her dripping sex, “So wet,” a moan tore from her throat as he swiped his finger against her slit, “And I’ve hardly done anything yet.”

She gasped for air as he suddenly plunged a finger into her. Her hands grasped onto his biceps as he made his way up, swallowing every moan she could muster. Her back arched into him as he began massaging her clit with his fingers. 

He pulled away, smiling, as his fingers found a steady pace dragging in and out of her core, “Look at the famed  _ Agent Viper _ ,” She moaned at the use of their code names being thrown back at her, “Succumbing to just two fingers,”

He could feel her pussy tightening against his fingers, the look on her face not telling him any different. He pulled his fingers out, smiling at her flustered and frustrated face. 

The light of the city illuminated his shiny fingers as he studied her face. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean. 

She watched as he licked her own juices off of his fingers, feeling a little jealous. 

He smiled at her figure, “As much fun as it is teasing you into oblivion, I’d rather fuck you.” He captured her lips once again, “Is that what you want? For me to fuck you into the bed?”

“Fuck, Boruto…” She arched into him once again as he massaged her breast. 

He left kisses on her neck, “I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Boruto…” she moaned, his fingers dangerously close to her pussy again. 

“Say it.” He rasped. 

She whimpered, “Please!” his fingers sliding over her slit, just to pull away too quickly.

“Please what?” 

“Boruto.. Please! Fuck me!”

He pulled away in satisfaction, “Turn around.” 

She rolled onto her elbows and knees as she heard shuffling behind her. Fabric being tossed to the floor, once again. Boruto’s hand massaged her round ass, “Red light if it’s too much yeah?” 

She nodded her head as she flipped her hair, seductively looking back at him. 

A dirty moan escaped Sarada’s lips as she felt Boruto’s tip dip in her wet core. 

“Oh fuck~” He growled as he slowly eased himself into her, “You’re so tight-”

He gripped her hips, letting her (and him) adjust. She moaned wantonly as he slowly started building a pace, his hips snapping. 

“Oh yeah… F-fuck,” She moaned, her body lurching forward with every one of his thrusts. She felt  _ full _ . Of course she’d had affairs before, but none of them fit her like he did. He was so invigorating. So animalistic. She  _ loved  _ it.

He leaned over her, peppering kisses on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, “You like that, Hit Girl?”

Her head hung as he pounded into her, “Oh, o-oh god, yeah..”

“Yeah?” He groaned as he continued to rock against her, the lewd sound of their activities filling the room. 

“Ugh..Sarada,” She almost screamed at the way he said her name, “You feel so good.”

He began to pound into her harder, his climax quickly approaching. 

“B-Boruto! Fuck!” Hearing her scream his name didn’t help his case either. 

“I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum!” She could barely keep herself up. The pressure building inside her stomach was becoming too much to handle. 

Her walls started clenching around his cock, and he could tell she was there, “Come on  _ Princess _ , cum for me…” He groaned into her neck as he felt her walls squeeze him. 

His pace began frantically quickening, as he chased his peak. She let him ride out the pleasure, relishing in the feel of his thick cock filling her over and over.

“Shit, Boruto!”

“Fuck…” He groaned, reaching his climax. He splayed kisses all over her. She smiled, leaving her eyes closed. The ground-breaking orgasm she just had was definitely  _ not  _ going to let up any time soon. 

When she did finally let her eyes flutter open, it was daytime. Was she really asleep for that long? 

She looked around the room for him, he was nowhere in sight. She heard clanging in the kitchen. She looked around for her panties, finally slipping them on. She nudged into his closet, disposing of the fact that he could possibly be bothered by her going through it. She slipped one of his shirts on, making her way out. 

Her legs were still sore of their... _ activities _ , but it wasn’t anything too major. Her bruises didn’t hurt as badly, given the fact that she had a pleasant distraction from them. 

She trudged into the kitchen, watching the blonde pop a strawberry into his mouth. She leant on the counter behind him. 

He turned around, raking her up and down, an amused grin spreading his face. 

“Told you that you looked good with my clothes on you.” His mouth was full of strawberries, “But, you look better with it off.”

She scoffed, peeking over his shoulder to whatever he was whipping up, “These poisoned?”

He snorted, “Now that wouldn’t be any fun…” he held up a strawberry. She rolled her eyes as she took it into her mouth. 

She leaned back on the counter, “So...was that my ‘payback’?” 

“I highly doubt you let me fuck you because you owed me it.”

She stiffened, and she could see the smirk on his face even though he was turned away from her, “...As if that’s any truer for you.”

“Didn’t say it was,” He said, suddenly stopping his activity. 

She eyed him carefully. 

_ Whack! _

She blocked his hit with her forearm, swatting his swipe with his knife away. She grabbed the pan next to her, letting it clash with the knife he held. She dodged his other swipe, using the pan to block his next swipe, and the next. And the next.

They danced in his kitchen. She exchanged a few blows to his...sexy torso, and he took no leisure on her just because she had a few bruises and cuts.

_ That didn’t seem to stop him last night anyways.  _

He knocked her wrist sideways, the pan clashing to the floor. 

She blocked and evaded a few more surges with his knife. She gripped his incoming arm with his knife, using her other hand to wrap his other arm up. She tried to pull away as much as she could from the sharp blade, inches from her face. 

Taking a knee, she shoved it in between them, using it to create just a little more space.

She gritted her teeth, as he smiled down on her. 

“Your life for the list.”

She smiled back.  _ There he is _ .

“My life for the list.” She agreed. 

He let go of her, retracting the blade from her face. She hopped down from her situation on the counter. 

He turned back to his previous activities, “I just cut up a few strawberries. Juice is in the fridge,”

She opened his fridge, pulling out the juice. 

“So, how far am I from where you picked me off the streets?” She asked, pouring herself a cup.

“Not that far. We’re just next to the Hokage Tower in fact.” She almost spit her drink out as he spat their location as if it weren’t a usually confidential matter. 

“And you just nonchalantly spit out the location of your  _ home _ to a rival combatant?” 

He shrugged, “What does killing me in my home do to benefit you? In fact, I can think of other beneficial things that knowing where my home is can do for you.” She rolled her eyes. His ability to make anything suggestive was astonishing, but she shamelessly indulged in it, even though she refused to show it. 

She scoffed, “You’re infuriating.”

“You’re insatiable.” he retorted. 

Sarada did  _ not _ want to admit it, but...he was right. She always had better things to do than have to kill some dude from a rival agency that rarely interacted unless they were after the same things. 

She walked around his condo some more. She inspected the pictures he had. A picture of a group of girls caught her eyes. There was a girl, with dark blue hair. The same bright cerulean eyes as his. She was gorgeous, just like him. 

“This your sister?” She asked. He approached her, glaring at her. He tensed. She knew what that glare said, even though words weren’t spoken. “What? I won’t touch her. Plus, I have no reason to. I’m not  _ that _ heartless.” She knew if she had a sibling, she wouldn’t want anybody to touch them, especially if they had nothing to do with the business they’re in. If it were any other mob or agency, sure, she’d use family as a leverage. But this was ANBU and New Root. They all went deeper than anybody knew. Plus, these were the children of her mom and dad’s teammate. 

He rolled his eyes at her unconvincing statement, “Yeah, that one is.” He pointed to the same girl she was eyeing. 

“She looks sweet. Much unlike you,” She shifted over to other pictures he had. There he was, him and his sister, but younger. He looked about 5 or 6 years old? They were smiling in front of the camera, at a field covered with grass and flowers. A swell in her heart took over her. 

“Hey,” he turned around to her, “What was it like...you know, having a normal childhood?”

He sighed, “Well, it was anxious. Dad was always gone, and mom always looked worried. But, it was as normal as you could make it I guess...having a dad who was an assassin and a mom who was a retired one.”

She looked at more pictures hung up around his place. She smiled at one of Boruto, smiling proudly with a medal around his neck and a basketball in his arms. 

“I never got a normal childhood.” She muttered, “None of us did. We all grew up around bloodshed. I would’ve liked to experience what it was like...even for a little.”

He eyes at her solemn figure, looking down at the framed picture of him right after his little league basketball championship. Normally, he wouldn’t pity anyone. For shit. But, gazing at her as she looked longingly at pictures of his childhood, he couldn’t help it. He knew he was lucky for at least having  _ something _ at one point, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when it all got ripped away from him overnight. 

“Well, maybe sometime, if we have some pity party again, I’ll tell you more about it,” He said. 

She looked up at him, his reassuring grin comforting her. Even if she was supposed to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Gosh, writing this was so...blehhehh. tell me what you guys think!! Much love baes <3333


	10. Chapter 10

Sarada stumbled into Chocho’s apartment. Her legs were absolutely throbbing. 

“Sarada! Hey!” Chocho hopped off of her chair to trud over to Sarada, “Are you okay? I tried calling and you haven’t picked up!”

Sumire jogged over to them from her spot on the couch, “Yeah! So did I! We were worried!”

Sarada nudged through her two best friends, chuckling, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just uh, got ambushed on my way to my place.”

Chocho and Sumire’s facial expressions twisted, “Was it Kara?”

Sarada flopped on the couch, throwing her keys, “Pfft yeah. Glasses identified the lady who attacked me as Delta. And two other agents,”

“I’ve heard that name,” Sumire added. 

“Pfft yeah,” Sarada ran a hand through her hair, “She said she was after the fuckin’ glasses for the tech I guess, but they couldn’t get their hands on you so they tracked me.”

“Me? Flattered.” Sumire huffed. She knew her inventions and tech were far ahead of their time, much more dangerous, but she didn’t think others would go after her friends for some fucking glasses. They were glasses! 

“What’d you do with the glasses?” Chocho called while rummaging through her fridge. 

Sarada shrugged, “Stomped on ‘em.”

“Damn.”

Chocho threw a juice bottle at Sarada and Sumire, “So here’s the plan,” Chocho opened up a bag of her own chips, “Obviously, they’re just waiting for us to split up or for us to be on own own, so either we stay at my place or we stay at the facility.”

Sarada took her jacket off, wincing at the bruise there, “I say the facility, so they won’t track us back to your place and render us defenseless while we’re asleep with hundreds of their backup.”

“Alright, I’ll contact Lady Tsunade.” Sumire said softly. She didn’t actually mind staying at the facility. It was nice. Very classical. And embedded with hundreds of security algorithms, which she prides herself for coding them.

“Hey Sarada,” Sarada looked up at Sumire, “How the hell did you shake ‘em?”

Sarada stiffened, “Well uh..funny story,”

Sumire and Chocho raised their brows, “I ran a few corners. Away from my apartment, but I ended up passed out on some random corner of an alleyway.”

“...And?”

“And, I uh...ended up in Boruto’s place.”

Sumrie’s eyes blew wide and Chocho almost spit out the juice she was drinking, “Boruto? As in, New ROOT, dangerous-ass, wanted in 13 countries, flee-on-sight, BORUTO?!” 

Sarada sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah. That’s what I said. But, he cleaned up my cuts and shit.”

Sumire scoffed, “Damn.”

“But,” Sarada said, rubbing her temples, “He said… the list for my life.”

Chocho huffed, “Shit...well, I mean, we could always just not give them the list.”

“Well yeah but, he saved her life. We owe them. It’s code.” Sumire said.

“Gah…fuck the code,” Chocho grumbled. 

Sarada shot her a stern look. 

“Hey, what’s that on your neck?” Sumire said, pointing to Sarada’s neck. 

Oh shit. 

Sarada hastily tried to cover the hickey up with her collar, “Oh..just some bruise from Delta and her uh...agents,”

“Mhm.” Chocho snorted. 

Sumire approached Sarada with a cunning grin, “Sarada...did you and Boruto...oh, I don’t know… do anything?”

Sarada tried to play it cool, “Pshh I don’t know what you-”

“Yeah, I mean, you were there overnight..no?” Chocho added. 

“Guys-”

“As much as he is an rival operative, he is... quite a snack.” 

“Preach with you on that one!” Chocho agreed with Sumire’s comment. 

Sarada rolled her eyes, “No we-”

“I can tell when you’re lyingggg,” Sumire teased. 

Sarada groaned, “Ew, guys. He is literally like what… my arch nemesis? No we didn’t fucking do anything. And he’s not even that good-looking,” She shrugged.

She was lying out her ass. 

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, Tsunade said we’re clear.”

“Alright girls, let’s pack up and go.”

  
  
  
  


“Boruto, hey dude!” Boruto looked up to Inojin jogging to him, “The fuck were you at? We had an impromptu meeting last night,”

Boruto groaned, “Oh shit...yeah, yeah...I’m sorry I totally forgot,” 

He turned to Shikadai, walking up next to him, “You good, man?”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“So why’d you call us here?” Inojin said, sitting on his couch, “Yo, is this blood?” He said, pointing to a spot on said couch. 

Boruto rubbed his temples, as Shikadai inspected the spot, “Either you got a period, or this blood is someone else’s because,” Shikadai pointed out his frame up and down, “You seem to be fine,”

“That’s the thing actually. I...uh…got us the list back.” Boruto said, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

Inojin’s eyes widened, “What? That’s what I’m talking about dude! So where is it? How’d you get it?” 

Boruto snorted, “I don’t have the list, yet but-”

“Who’d you blackmail for it?” 

Boruto eyed Shikadai, who was squinting his eyes at him. 

“Viper.”

Shikadai and Inojin’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets, “How?- W-wait, is this blood hers?”

Shikadai inspected Boruto’s tight expression, “It is, huh.”

“Look, I just found her passed out on a fucking alley corner bleeding, bruised, and literally half-dead, so why not just...I don’t know...save her and then use that to get the list off of her?”

Inojin slyly smiled, “How long was she here for?” 

“We are not doing this-”

“Did you keep her overnight?”

“Guys-”

“Did y’all fuck?”

Inojin blurted out laughing at Shikadai’s blunt and….vulgar question. Boruto stood tense, avoiding Shikadai’s gaze. 

Shikadai snorted, “Dude...no way.. She was injured! AHA! You blackmailed an INJURED AGENT for a list WITH SEX?! HAHAHA~” Boruto rolled his eyes at his teammates laughing. 

“Hey hey, remember the last time Boruto had to hook up with some chick for that one mission-” Inojin breathed as he laughed. 

Shikadai snorted as he fell in a tuft of giggles, “Yeah and apparently she was married!” 

Boruto growled, throwing his hands up, “This is not the main focus! I got us the list, Saturday, the bar with the dude with the fuckin...whatchamacallit is the next piece right? We’re meeting up before then. Tomorrow, at Rhett Docks. 11:48 P.M. Just us and her team. Nothing else.” 

“Mhm.” Boruto clicked his tongue at Inojin’s snarky reply.

“Man, whatever. I just simply...did what I had to do-”

“Ehhh...you could’ve definitely gotten that list without whipping out your dick-”

“INOJIN!”

“What? I’m just saying. But, you do you man. Either way, it’s a win-win for you if yaknowhatImean…” Boruto scoffed at Inojin’s teasing and much more at Shikadai’s encouraging laughs. 

“So we’re running it tomorrow?” Boruto asked to his retreating friends. 

“Just don’t go stickin’ your dick everywhere!” 

  
  
  


Sarada’s quiet footsteps pattered against the hard concrete. She carefully leant against the cool metal container, looking around. Chocho and Sumire followed after the confirming signal that they were clear. 

Sarada tapped her glasses, the outline of the docks illuminating her sight through the lens. 

  
  
  
  


Boruto tapped his fingers as he swung his feet off the side of the metal container. He impatiently looked at his watch, then to Shikadai, who just shrugged him off. 

He huffed his bangs away, “We’ve been here for a while.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Inojin yawned next to him, looking off into the sea, “I wonder what the hell they’re doing.”

“What if they just...don’t show up?”

Shikadai shook his head, “They will. It’s code. No matter how absolutely stupid it is, they have an obligation to it. Plus, they probably took a picture or wrote down all the stuff again anyways. Keeping the list gives them no benefit.”

“But it benefits us,” Inojin hinted. 

“Well, yeah, but their main focus isn’t us right now. It’s Kara.”

Boruto looked off onto the horizon. This is why he liked to run solo. Because he’d get caught up in less, unconventional conflict and just do what he had to do. Now that he’d been assigned to this team, he didn’t know if he was okay with it. Not to say his team was an inconvenience, not at all. He knew they could protect themselves just as good as Boruto could himself. 

Squadron work was just...never for him. It always got too many people hurt. Too many attachments. 

Like a fox, Boruto’s ear perked when he heard the slight creak above him. He peeked at Shikadai and Inojin, seriousness plastered over their faces.

Here we go. 

Boruto slowly stood, adjusting his gloves. 

Clang! 

A woman landed on the metal container a few away from him. 

Boruto’s eyebrow quirked. 

The figure of the lady shifted her weight onto one foot. 

“Well, well, well, boys…” 

That’s not…

The woman stepped into the dim lights of the dock. Her boots clicked against the metal surface she stood. Her blonde hair glowed under the moonlight, and the venom in her eyes glared daggers through Boruto. 

“I believe… you have something for me,” The dainty voice said. 

“And who the fuck are you?” Inojin said, scoffing at this mystery woman’s audacity. 

The woman chuckled, “Now... that is confidential.”

“Might as well spill it. You’re gonna die right now anyways.” Inojin cockily shrugged. A hard expression molded Boruto’s face. 

Where the hell is Sarada? Wait- Why the fuck am I worried about her?

“Oh? Really?” Boruto’s hand reached back, reaching for his katana. 

Clang! Clang! 

Boruto and the team went stiff at the numerous agents dropping around them. They backed up into each other, facing the enemy. 

So this is what Sarada meant when she said ambush. 

Shikadai groaned, “This is such a drag. How did I know that this was gonna happen?”

The agents decked out in black all aimed hand guns and knives at them, slowly approaching. 

“Now….” The woman’s voice rang,

“Where is my list?”

Inojin reached for his guns, snug in their holster around his tactical pants. He’d face the same situations as this, just….with a lot of casualties. And he was not in the mood for casualties tonight. 

He couldn’t identify any of the agents because of the black helmets that covered their heads. If he was going to be honest with himself, he didn’t even know if his two hand guns could get him through this. 

He looked up and around. There were agents climbing the cranes, and he could see at least 5 with snipers aimed at them from afar. 

Sure he could get through most of these guys barehanded, but they were backed up right now, and Shikadai had hardly discussed this scenario with them. 

Clank!

Everybody’s eyes flew down to the object that just crashed in the middle of them. The whizzing sound began to erupt from it, as white smoke quickly filled up the area. 

“What the fuck?” 

Bang! Bang! Bang! 

Shots rang out through the docks, and yet, none of them touched him or his team. Boruto frantically looked around, trying to will his eyes to see through the white smoke.

Grunts and blows were heard around them, as agents bellowed. 

“Ugh!” Boruto coughed against the smoke grenade, still barely being able to see a foot in front of him. 

He kept backing up, feeling reassured when he felt his boys’ backs behind him. 

“Ahh!” A retreating scream was heard, followed by a splash. A few more gunshots rang, some more powerful than others. 

Snipers? 

Boruto waved his hands as the smoke began quickly thinning, still lightly coughing. Boruto looked around, finally regaining his sight. Bodies hanging off of the metal railings above them. Bodies tied up and bodies beat down in front of them. 

The rest of the Kara operatives looked just as confused as Boruto was. 

“Well I’ll be…” Inojin chuckled, looking at the flowing lavender hair as Sumire hung off a support beam.

Boruto looked up to his side, where a giggling Chocho was waving on a metal railing, “Hey boys!” She called out. 

Boruto looked at the mystery woman, who was panicking. She was looking around. Half of her team had been beat down and dead within a manner of seconds. 

Clang!

Ah. There she is. 

Sarada dropped down next to the woman, facing the opposite way as her, but with a knife held to her neck. Boruto took in Sarada’s figure. He hadn’t seen her in her official suit yet, but the black leather did her...great. The one piece stretched over her tightly, hugging every curve she had. The straps and holsters around her hips swayed as she strutted around the woman. 

“Delta.” Sarada’s low voice said, acknowledging the woman. 

Delta? 

Boruto growled. So this is the bitch who hurt Sarada...Wait, what do- 

“Boruto look out!” Just as Boruto was about to question why he even gave two fucks about Sarada, he ducked his head, avoiding a flying knife. 

“GET THEM!” He heard Delta scream, before more fighting erupted between the remaining Kara agents and the two teams. 

Sarada flipped backward, kicking Delta in the chin. Delta charged, going in with knees and kicks, spinning around as she usually would. Sarada blocked the first few, backing up. Her foot almost slipped off of the container. Block. Grab. Sarada gripped Delta’s leg, pulling her in for her face to meet with a fist. Delta fell back down, hard. 

Sarada panted, looking around for Boruto. She rolled her eyes. Why the hell do they have to be here? This interaction could’ve ended in a few seconds. But of course, Kara has to be so...annoying. 

“Ugh!” Sarada wheezed as she fell down, Delta having swiped her feet. Sarada rolled away from the incoming knife, flipping into the interior of the metal container. Delta hopped down, cornering her. 

Sarada coughed. It was late at night, and she was fucking hungry. 

“I’ve gotta say. You’re good. But the dog is just a puppy who likes to scratch.” Delta spat. 

Sarad squatted into her defensive position, “Bite me then, bitch.”

  
  
  


“Where’s Sarada?” Shikadai yelled over the gunshots. 

Slice! 

Boruto pulled his katana out of the Kara agent, “I don’t know but we need that list!” 

Boruto continued to slice through his opponents. He was careful to make his movements swift and clean, as to avoid any unnecessary blood on him. He felt disgusting when he had other people’s blood on him. Ironic. 

Whack! 

Inojin swiped an agent’s feet, rolling him over to put him in an arm lock. He twisted his arm, the break cleanly audible.

“Shit-” Inojin rolled over, avoiding the gun shots. He kicked the agent back and off the dock, ducking and turning around to flip another off the dock again. He glanced over the dock, huffing his bangs out of his eyes, “Damn.”

The agents who’s yells were drowned out by the crash of the sea were amusing to him. 

He turned around, freezing in his tracks. The agent who had his gun cocked to his head. 

“Look-”

Bang!

The agent in front of Inojin fell dead, as he looked to the tuft of purple hair, swinging in the wind as she hung off the crane. 

“...okay then..” he chuckled as he ran off to reunite with his team. 

“Ugh!” Sarada wheezed as she was slammed into the wall of the container, Delta’s heel keeping her there. Sarada clawed at her ankle. Delta smirked as she reached into the pockets on Sarada’s suit. Delta’s hands skidded across the pockets. 

“Now, where did you put that list?”

Sarada gritted as Delta’s hands approached the pocket in which she hid the list. She lifted her leg in between them, kicking Delta back. Delta grunted as she made rough contact with the wall. 

“Ah!” Delta gritted her teeth as Sarada landed a punch on her. Trying to send another fist to her, Delta swung, her fist being invaded by Sarada. Delta’s first flew past Sarada’s head, onto her shoulder. Sarada sent repetitive knees, putting all of her irritation towards her. Delta grabbed hold of Sarada’s torso, forcing her across the container and into another wall. When Delta pulled back and spun to send a kick, Sarada ducked, sending an elbow to her chin and quickly running out of the metal container. 

Sarada panted, adjusting her jaw, “For fucks sake.” 

“Guys, come in, I got rid of Delta. I need you guys to find one of the boys for me,” She said into the comm in her ear. 

“A little preoccupied!” Sumire yelled through the earpiece. 

Sarada groaned. This wasn’t supposed to go on this long, “Finish up. We leave in 2 minutes. I’ll find one of the boys.” 

She backed up, gunshots and yelling right in front of her. Bumping into something, she turned around, ready to attack. She turned around to Boruto’s tall frame. He was panting, wiping his katana of blood on his armor plate. Shoving the sword in the sheath on his back, he looked down onto her, wiping the blood of his lip. 

“‘Sup Hit Girl,” he purred. She rolled her eyes. 

“So mid-battle, you’re still a flirt...Nice to know.” Sarada said, taking her gun from her holster and loading it. 

Bang!

Boruto tilted his head back from the side, an agent behind him dropping dead. Sarada looked at Boruto, after firing the gun. 

“You looked a little wobbly while fighting... I wonder why?” He threw an innocent face at her. 

“Oh? When I find out what the reason was, I’ll let you know,” she retorted. 

“I’ll give you another reason..” He said, bending down over her. She shivered at the feeling of his lips ghosting over her neck. She rolled her eyes. They were in the middle of a battle for fucks sake!

Boruto felt something slip into the back pocket of his tactical pants. He backed up, looking down at her. He grabbed what was dropped off in the pocket. 

“Eyes up Slick,” His eyes widened as she pushed him down to the floor with her. The knife flew just past them, sticking itself into the metal container behind them. 

He looked at her bewildered, “You have a mission to take care of, idiot.”

She rolled off of him, grappling away. 

He lied there for a second, trying to absorb what just happened. 

Get the fuck up. 

He scrambled up, looking for the source of the knife. He looked down onto the list, once again in his grasp, smiling.

That minx. 

Stuffing it back into his pocket, he looked at the woman in front of him. 

“Delta, was it?” Delta swallowed, trying to keep her composure. 

“Let’s get this party started, shall we?” He unsheathed his katana, smirking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ty for all the love as always ! <333


	11. Chapter 11 (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter has a song by it, so when you see the bolded words you should listen to Streets- Doja Cat ! Hope you guys enjoy!

Boruto stepped over Delta’s body as she coughed up blood, breathing weakly. He bent down next to her, wiping his sword clean of her blood, “Tell your friends, if you touch her again, I’ll fucking kill you all.”

“Hey,” Shikadai panted, “Chocho and Sumire are gone. Did you get the list from Sarada..” His sentence slightly trailed off as he looked to the bloody and battered body of Delta.

Standing up, Boruto waved the list in front of them, “We’re back in the game boys,” 

Shikadai scoffed before chuckling, “Hell yeah,”

  
  


Boruto strutted through ROOT headquarters, winking at the foxy female agents ogling him. He opened the grand marble doors, plopping unceremoniously onto the couch. 

“You guys didn’t tell me you were getting the list back,” Orochimaru rasped, his pet snake slithering up his arm, “In fact, you didn’t tell me you lost it at all, until Suigetsu told me it never made it to him.”

Inojin snorted, “We knew we were gonna get it back anyways,” He shrugged. 

Orochimaru chuckled, “Did Team Shinigami run with it?”

“For a second. Then we got it back.” 

“How?”

Boruto froze in his spot, Shikadai and Inojin snickering, “Don’t worry about it-”

“Did you kill her for it?” Boruto’s once nervous face spread into a scowl. 

“No.” He said hardly, “I got it back. That’s all that matters.”

Orochimaru hummed, holding his hand out. Shikadai placed the list on the glass table, sliding it to him.

“Change of plans. You guys are the only people who are pursuing the pieces. The rest of this assignment is confidential. Team Shinigami seems to be the only ones engaging in this assignment. No need for extra force unless necessary.”

Orochimaru eyed Shikadai expectedly, “Well, tomorrow we’ll engage this next piece,” he pointed to the second item on the list, “ _ This _ is the CPU.”

“A CPU? The hell do they need that for?” 

“Well, it processes everything, and if you look here,” he pointed down further on the list, “Is a facial recognition software. Either Kara is targeting a certain group of people, or they’re keeping tabs on people who could do them some good in the future.”

“Creeps.” Inojin huffed. 

“I’ve never seen a CPU  _ or _ an algorithm like that before though,”

“You think Sumire can copy it?” Inojin inquired. 

“Nah. This CPU has pieces that are government enlisted. Unless she robs a lab to replicate the material it’s made out of, I highly doubt. Plus, this code is in a whole other language.”

“They speak 30.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes, “You ever heard of Kryptos?” Inojin shook his head. 

“1989-”

“Made by some American dude for their government. Nobody’s been able to crack it.” Boruto interjected. He’d heard about this from his dad. Something about doing a mission in America and keeping that monument itself from being destroyed. 

Inojin exhaled a sigh, “So...what I’m hearing is...either Kara found a way to crack this code, and then used it to create some facial recognition thing?”

“Basically.”

Inojin defeatedly plopped back on the couch. 

“They’re definitely gonna be there tomorrow huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Look boss,” Orochimaru turned his attention to Inojin, “I don’t understand why we can’t just work with them?”

“I’m not letting Tsunade double-cross me again.” Orochimaru said simply. Nobody really knew what went on between the Sannin, and what broke them apart. They were the most formidable squadron in the world and after Jiraiya died, Tsunade and Orochimaru had a big fall out. Boruto couldn’t recall over what. In fact, he doesn’t think anybody knows besides the two of them. 

“Well, you boys get ready for your mission and get to debriefing.” Boruto began to follow Inojin and Shikadai as they got up, leaving the room. 

“I see you’ve grown fond of Agent Viper.” Boruto froze, turning around. Orochimaru was grinning at him. 

Boruto rolled his eyes, “Hell no. She’s infuriating. Always pulling some shit that makes my life ten times harder.” He grumbled before walking out. 

Orochimaru chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.”

* * *

  
  


Sarada strode down the stairs to the hidden night club, buried in the burly parts of Suna. Her silk black hair was pin straight, tucked neatly behind her ears to show off her diamond earrings. Her matching diamond choker hid the love bites that hadn’t quite faded yet. The satin baby pink dress wrapped around her like a second skin, showing off her delicious curves. She glanced at security through her fake lashes, her eyeliner flattering her eye shape. The guard glanced at her lips, painted nude with gloss. He flashed her a look, stepping aside. She stepped inside with conviction, men  _ and _ women with their own escorts following her figure as she walked inside. Bottom line: she looked fucking good. Hell, she knew it too.

Smirking at the thought of security letting her in without question, assuming she was some big-shot, high-underground society business woman who was simply there to have some fun. 

And she was. 

Her diamond crystal heels clicked as she made her way to the bar. Seductively asking the bartender for a strawberry daiquiri, she looked around the nightclub for her teammates. 

Chocho was splayed on a man near the perimeter, like they planned. The yellow two-piece she wore showed off her curvaceous features, complimenting her skin. Her curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail, strands hanging down to frame her face. Her eyelined eyes peeked through her thick lashes, making contact with Sarada. Sarada smirked as she raised the glass of her daiquiri to her lips. 

Looking around, through the couples dancing provocatively on the dance floor and the men throwing money on the women swinging on the stripper poles, she caught Sumire, elegantly sitting at one of the poker tables. Sumire’s ruched baby blue dress rode up slightly as she crossed her legs. She fingered the laces that held together her neckline. She flipped her lilac hair, placing cards on the table. She nodded towards Sarada, smiling as she gathered her chips. 

She gazed around the club for the shady activity she was waiting to pounce at. There were a few suspicious exchanges between men and women around the lounges, but none caught her eye. 

**_I’ve been going through some things_ **

**_I struggle with my inner man_ **

**_I’ll hustle, I’ll do what I can_ **

**_Blaq Tuxedo_ **

The sudden song that played through the big speakers filled her eardrums. As if it were a vice, she instantly caught the urge to get up and dance herself. After all, she loved this song. 

Chocho had introduced it to her a while back, and ever since, it’s never not played. 

As if it were a cruel fate, just as the beat dropped, her eyes swept past the entrance at the right time. Boruto stepped down the stairs, looking around the club with a salacious smirk on his face. She eyed his figure.

**_Like you, like you_ **

**_Like you, ooh_ **

**_I found it hard to find someone like you_ **

**_Like you, like you_ **

**_Send your location come through_ **

He was dressed in black slacks, matching dress shoes, and a white dress shirt, cleverly unbuttoned, showing off his collarbone and his gold chain. His cuffs were rolled up right below his elbows, showing off his gold watch. He dripped of danger...not to mention sexiness. The seductive song in the background did nothing to help the growing heat in her belly at the sight of him.

**_I can't sleep no more_ **

**_In my head, we belong_ **

**_And I can't be without you_ **

**_Why can't I find no one like you?_ **

Her eyes drifted towards her teammates, eyeing the boys as well. Shikadai dressed in black slacks as well, in fact, they all were, except Shikadai wore a dark green collared shirt that hugged his muscles and contrasted his eyes. Inojin sported a black dress shirt, rolled in the same manner as Boruto’s. 

**_I can't sleep no more_ **

**_In my head, we belong_ **

**_And I can't be without you_ **

**_Why can't I find no one like you?_ **

She scoffed, turning her attention back to the show on the stage, sipping on her drink. As hot as he looked, the instinct to shove her fist into his face for always making her missions harder was just as strong as the want that racked up her spine everytime she looked at him with carnal instinct. 

**_Baby, we tried to fight it_ **

**_We all been there some days_ **

**_Thought I need something else_ **

**_And acted like I was okay_ **

**_We just had to work it out_ **

**_And baby, I needed space_ **

**_Ain't nobody 'round here wrong_ **

**_You love all yours so far away_ **

Deciding to take her attention of the man, she commed her team. “Any sights? I wanna get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Lounge. Your 7 o’clock.” Sarada drifted her eyes to the array of couches where the target was in sight. She slid some bills on the counter for her drink. She strutted over to where the target was, mustering up her best catwalk. 

He eyed her as she approached him, a seductive smile on her face. She grabbed his hand without saying a word, and he melted into her touch just as easily. She almost scoffed, how easy seduction missions were.  _ Men are so easy _ . 

**_You're pouring your heart out_ **

**_I'm acting like I knew_ **

**_You held me so down_ **

**_So down I never grew, oh_ **

**_I tried to find out_ **

She stayed with the target for a little, subtly keeping her eyes trained on Boruto. She watched as he ordered a bourbon, swerving the stool around. He rested his arm on the bar, lazily watching the floor as he sipped down his drink.

She dragged the target to the dance floor, deliberately making sure she was in clear view of Boruto’s gaze. She turned back around to the target, shooting him her lust-filled look. Although, it definitely wasn’t towards the target. 

**_When none of them came through_ **

**_And now I'm stuck in the middle_ **

**_And baby had to pull me out, oh_ **

As Boruto swept his gaze over the club, he watched as couples grinded themselves on each other shamelessly. 

Suddenly, never in his life did a scowl take over his facial expressions so fast. He glared at the familiar face, wrapped in a pink dress. His. favorite. color. 

_ That fucking minx. _

She swayed her hips to the beat, her bum pressed on the target. She reached around, her arm locking on to the target’s neck. 

**_Like you, like you_ **

**_Like you, ooh_ **

**_I found it hard to find someone like you_ **

**_Like you, like you_ **

**_Send your location, come through (Yeah)_ **

She opened her eyes. Her deep onyx eyes locked with his bright blue ones. He growled, the audacity of being met with Sarada molding her perfect body over some fucking dude. He watched as she turned around, her hand reaching into his back pocket. She turned around again. He watched carefully as she slipped the piece of tech into her diamond thigh carter. 

A fierce grimace twisted his face; and it wasn’t because she had the piece of tech he was after. 

**_Damn papa, you a rare breed, no comparing_ **

**_And it's motherfuckin' scary_ **

**_Tryna keep him 'cause I found him_ **

**_Let a hoe know, I ain't motherfuckin' sharing_ **

She provocatively danced against him. She closed her eyes, letting the song envelope her. Amused, she smirked, feeling Boruto’s fervent gaze bore into her. 

Sumire felt a certain heated gaze lock onto her. Tucking her purple hair behind her ear, she found a pair of teal eyes stuck on her. She smiled, placing her hand down. Her grin spread even wider, collecting her winnings again. 

Chocho eyed Shikadai, nonchalantly throwing back shots, “Guys…”

“I know.” Sumire interrupted, “And I’m pretty sure Sarada does too.” The two girls switched their gazes towards the dance floor, the flaming energy engulfed between Sarada and Boruto.

**_I could take you to the parents, then to Paris_ **

**_Plan a motherfuckin' wedding_ **

**_You the type I wanna marry (Yeah) and keep you merry_ **

**_I'll put the ring on when you ready_ **

He watched carefully as her nude lips parted, her teeth capturing her bottom lip. Inojin whistled in the comms, “Damn.” Boruto stood up, deciding that he’d have enough. Placing his drink on the counter, he stalked towards the dance floor. 

Sarada’s eyes snapped open when she felt a whole  _ other _ hard chest behind her. Instead of the target’s annoyingly patterned shirt, she was met with Boruto’s hard chest. He growled at the target, as he hurriedly made his way off of the dance floor and back to his escorts. He shoved Sarada around, his hand gripping her hip. 

**_We play our fantasies out in real life ways and_ **

**_No Final Fantasy, can we end these games though?_ **

**_You give me energy, make me feel lightweight_ **

**_Like the birds of a feather, baby_ **

**_We real life made for each other_ **

She swayed against him, an amused smile spreading her face. “What’s wrong, Agent Bolt?” She said seductively. His possessive grip on her waist dragged down to her ass. She moaned as he possesively captured her lips. The satisfaction of knowing she could pull out such satisfaction from her roused her in a different way. She ground against his obvious (dare she say, large) arousal. 

**_When other bitches tryna get with my dude and_ **

**_When other chickens tryna get in my coop_ **

**_'Cause you're a one in a million_ **

**_There ain't no man like you_ **

Before the Uchiha and Uzumaki knew it, the song ended. They panted against each other. Her eyes grew wide as he grasped her wrist, pulling her up and into the club’s private lounges. 

“They just-”

“They did.” Shikadai interjected Inojin’s sentence. 

“So what do we do?”

“We’re just gonna let them have their...ahem. Space. Hopefully Boruto knows how to play this one.”

Inojin eyed Sumire, sipping on her cocktail, “Yeah…”

* * *

  
  


The Uchiha and Uzumaki stumbled into the private lounge. She pushed him back roughly, her aroused-filled gaze consuming the both of them. He panted, his shirt ruffled. He eyed her as she exhaled harsh breaths. He eyed her breasts, that the neckline of her pink dress outlined. 

She took off her diamond choker, throwing it to the side. The sight of his last love bites that he left on her just a few days ago filled his stomach with even more desire. 

She swayed her hips as she approached him. Goosebumps ran on his skin as she skidded her fingers over the exposed portion of his chest. She hooked a finger around his chain, pulling it as she backed up, dragging him with her. His blue eyes looked down on her, even though her diamond heels made her almost level with him. Her back hit the wall, as he stalked up to her, cornering her. Her grip on his chain pulled him down to her. Their faces were inches apart. She placed her arm on his shoulder.

“Tell me what you want,” He rasped. 

His breath fanned against hers, the smell of alcohol invading her nose. He pressed up against her further, her breasts molding against his hard chest. She breathed, “You.” Her hand grasped his hair at the back of his head, smashing his lips against hers. 

He held her against the wall, his hand scaling up her thigh. Her tongue swiped against his lips, as he let her in. His hand held his weight as he leant against the wall, trapping her.

He trailed his hands from her butt to her inner thighs, so dangerously close to where she needed him to be. 

“B-Boruto~”

He chuckled darkly, “Look at you, grinding all up on some other dude, just to turn into straight putty in my hands,” he rasped. 

The gears in her mind tried to work, but she was too aroused for that right now. 

“It...it was for the m-mission...please~” Her broken cries ripped out of her throat the moment he synchronously swiped her slit through her damn thong. 

He hummed at the sound of her moans, amusingly smiling, “Would you have screamed like this for him?” 

He lifted her, her legs resting nicely on his hips. Her head tilted back, frustrated from his teasing, “Fuck you.”

He sneered, “In a moment.”

“God,” she said in between pants. Each suck on her collarbone drove her wilder and wilder, the ball of heat in her stomach just waiting to explode in any moment, “You’re such...a dick..”

Everytime he neared her weeping center, he pulled away, just enough to have her teeming for his touch. 

“You didn’t seem to have such a problem when he was all up on you..” He growled. 

She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back. His half-lidded eyes met hers, in a heated gaze. 

She smirked, possessiveness painting his facial features, “What? You jealous, Uzumaki?” 

He growled, pushing them off of the wall. He dropped her off in front of him, 

“Are you gonna stop being a dick or are you gonna fuck me with yours, Slick?” She challenged. 

He wanted to fucking tear her in half. Whether it was with his katana or his cock. 

He turned her around, bending her over. She gripped the edge of the counter in front of her. He pushed her dress over her ass, pulling down her pantines. He ran his finger over her wet folds, his dick hardening impossibly at the feel of her slick. 

She tilted her head back in a silent scream. He mused, “Well look at that, you do know how to  _ shut the fuck up _ .”

“It’s ‘bout time you made me.”

He chuckled, bending over her. His weight trapped her against the counter. She could feel his breath against her ear, “Nah..” she shivered at his deep voice, “I’m gonna make you scream. So loud that the motherfucker who was touchin’ on you can hear.”

She moaned at his words, paired with the feeling of him inserting a finger into her wet pussy, 

“Fuck!”

He repeated the motion of thrusting his finger into her, a sinfully slow pace, “I’m gonna make you scream my name. It’s gonna be engraved into your mind and your pussy. Everytime you do a seduction mission, it’ll be me you’re thinking of. Everytime you have to fuck some dude for a mission, you’re gonna be wishing that it’s me fucking this wet pussy.”

Some dirty words and a big cock. What a lovely evening. 

“G-God!”

“ _ I’m gonna ruin you _ .”

“...You’re such a bitch.” She spat. 

He chuckled, “You might wanna watch that pretty little mouth of yours when you’re bent over..so nicely in front of me.” As if to accentuate his point, he added another finger.

The pool in her belly was scorching, and just as it was gonna explode, he stopped. He pulled his fingers out of her, amused at the slick covering them. Frustrated, she turned her head around. 

“Boruto!” 

He walked back up to her, grabbing her neck, pulling her flush against him, “Suck.” He demanded, holding his fingers up to her mouth.

She shamelessly gripped his wrist, taking his wet fingers into her mouth. Tasting herself on  _ him _ gave her a different kind of rush, and how could she refuse? When her ass was pressed so nicely against his throbbing cock. Swishing her tongue around his fingers, she nudged her behind on him even harder.

He took his fingers out, pushing her back down again. Keeping his hand on her back to keep her still, he pulled his dick out, giving it a few solid strokes. 

“You’re gonna walk outside of this room with  _ my _ cum dripping down your thighs.” He rubbed his tip against her sopping pussy, reveling in the feeling, “Not his. Not anyone else’s.  _ Mine _ .”

“Fuck! P-please...just-!” She cried, as he rubbed himself around her entrance, never quite making it in. 

“Say it.”

“Fuck off.” 

He brung a hard down on her ass, rubbing the pink flesh, “Say it.” He said again, his tone firm. 

“Fuck!” She panted at the feeling, not quite pain. Not at all actually. She was so close. He was so close. 

“Please, Boruto! Fuck me!”

He smirked, pushing himself in, inch by inch. “If this is what it would’ve taken to shut you up, I woulda done this out there, right in front of everybody.”Just as he made it all the way in, he all but pulled out. Before Sarada could whine, he thrusted back in roughly. 

“But you would’ve liked that huh?”

Satisfaction bubbled in his chest -and his dick-, greater than pissing her off, landing a solid hit on her, or seeing her flustered. 

“Look at you. Getting fucked stupid. Who would’ve thought, Agent Viper would be so weak just for some fat dick?” Would this become their new normal? Two badass agents fucking each other down to some puddles of cum? Because if so, he’d have no problem with it at all. 

She growled, “Shut the fuck up.” The pressure of her pleasure built up inside of her, “Shit!  _ Right there..oh- oh fuck right there!”  _ The immense feeling of his dick repeatedly kissing her cervix was enough to send her over the edge. She was so close. 

“God, such a bitch. And yet, your tight pussy keeps sucking my dick in. Your body is betraying you,  _ Sa-ra-da.” _ He reached over, his fingers finding her clit. 

The lewd sight of her diamond garter shaking with every thrust propelled him, “You like that, Sarada?”

Sarada’s mouth hung open as she babbled things like ‘yes’,‘fuck’, ‘harder’ and probably some other things that she, herself couldn’t even pay any mind to. The next string of thrusts were brutal, mixed with the feeling of Boruto fondling her clit...she saw stars as she fell into the white heat of her orgasm. 

“ _ Ohh, shit~”  _ He groaned. The wet, lewd sounds of his cock repeatedly filling her became sporadic as Boruto followed her. 

The silent screams and wanton moans filled the room as she let him fill her. 

“Good girl.” He said smugly, tucking himself back into his slacks. She rolled her eyes, pulling her dress down.

“I fucking hate you.” she seethed. 

He smiled smugly, “I just fucked you stupid, so I’ll take that as a thank you.” 

His never ceasing power to turn everything onto her was going to be the death of her, and probably his as well. 

He made his way to exit the lounge, “Oh, Hit Girl, and have I ever told you how pretty you look in pink?” He said, striding out the room. 

She patted herself down, trying to make herself look like she didn’t just get the life fucked out of her. As she slid her hands down her dress, she froze. 

_ The bastard took her panties _ . 

She growled, before wanting to crumble into pieces,  _ And that’s not the only thing he took _ . 

  
  


Boruto was out of the club in a flash, smirking to himself. He tucked the piece of tech into his pockets,  _ a win-win.  _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH! Surprise hehe! I'm gonna be on a hiatus this weekend because I'm going on holiday, but hopefully this chapter is enough to compensate. Hope you guys liked this one hehe! As always, thank you for the love and kudos! <3333
> 
> Wrote this while listening to streets- doja cat


	12. Chapter 12

Sarada stopped in the plaza. There were numerous eyes around her and yet, she felt one stare burning through her skull. She mentally looked over her figure. She wasn’t wearing anything too daring, so there shouldn’t be a reason why she stood out. Her beige crop top was tied together in the back with thin strings, and her black jeans covered up her legs. Her basic black and white vans didn’t add too much to the outfit, and her hair was just elegantly pulled back. 

She tightened her grip on her purse. 

She resumed her walk through the busy walkways of Konoha, just trying to take her mind off of... _ things _ . She fucked up while trying to retrieve another piece, but then again, they already had one. New ROOT now had two pieces, one from the club and one from the tech convention. Sarada and her team, however, had one of the main pieces, the hard drive containing some crypted software.

There were 14 listed things, and 3 were already collected, the next one already in sights. She just needed to make sure that they got to this one first. The urge to work with Boruto and his team for mere  _ convenience _ was far too appealing, but she knew how Tsunade felt about that. 

She walked through the shops, looking through the windows.  _ Damn, I wish Chocho were here… _ she said, looking at a cute two piece that would fit her friend well. Chocho and Sumire were currently implanting new tech into their suits, insisting that they’d meet up with Sarada at the mall later. So here she was, walking through Konoha’s outdoor shops. 

She felt a flurry of footsteps suddenly match hers, as she walked past an alleyway. A hand on her right shoulder from behind. It was gentle, but still unprecedented contact nonetheless. Her hand almost reached for her weapons in lightning speed, but she relaxed as her skin took in the pattern of the skin that met hers. She turned to her side, glaring at whoever interrupted her much needed alone time-well, as alone as she’d get. 

She scoffed, turning away from the intruding figure. 

“Hey Hit Girl,” Boruto smiled, pretending to be occupied with his phone as they walked. 

She rolled her eyes, “Flattered that you’re  _ stalking _ me now.”

He chortled, “I wouldn’t call it  _ stalking _ … more of a...incidental mishap?”

She turned to him, glaring at him. About to open her mouth to retort, her words died in her throat as she actually took him in. He was dressed so casually in a white crewneck sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweatshorts, and yet...he looked so good. 

She resented him for it.

His chiseled face was smirking at her staring. Turning away, hiding her slightly flushed face, she sighed, “What the hell do you want, Boruto?”

He faked a pout, “That’s not nice.”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“Nah.” He said simply. He stepped off of the main sidewalk, pulling her aside. 

“I have something I need to talk to you about,  _ Agent Viper _ .” The way he said her code name in a sultry way sent chills up her spine. 

“Make it quick.” She said simply, walking over to a coffee shop. 

She smiled at the nice barista, ordering an iced hazelnut latte. The barista’s smile grew wide at something behind Sarada. She turned around, a tall Boruto hovering over her. 

“Strawberry black tea please,” he smiled charmingly, “And I’ll pay for the lady.”

The barista’s welcoming smile faltered at that last part, and Sarada subtly rolled her eyes, going to find a table outside. 

  
  


She scrolled through her phone, desperately trying to find a reason to leave. Sadly, she could find none. Insisting that she help Chocho and Sumire, they insisted that she have her time off. 

_ ‘You’ve been in the dojo training like, 12 hours a day! Go get a life girl, damn!’ _ Chocho had told her. 

Boruto strode out of the coffee shop, both drinks in hand, “That lady’s nice.” He snickered. 

She took her iced coffee, swirling it with her straw, “What do you want, Boruto?”

* * *

  
  
  


“You know how Tsunade and Orochimaru feel about that!” Sarada whisper-yelled, trying to not pull too much attention from the people around them. 

Boruto groaned, “Nobody said we had to tell them!”

“Are you fucking joking?! They’re vets! You don’t think that they’d find out within the first  _ two minutes _ of us collaborating?!”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re literally fucking impossible.”

“No, you’re just an idiot!” 

“Guess-fucking-what Sarada, we’re after the same shit.” He said in a low tone, “The fate of the world could be in our hands, we can’t just be fighting over who gets to be named  _ Superhero Of The Day  _ or some shit!”

She rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples. “No.”

He groaned, exasperatedly sipping on his tea, “God, you’re such a bitch.”

“I literally, fucking hate you.” She said, leaning on the table further. 

He leaned forward too, challenging her, “You sure about that?”

“I could bash your face into this table right now.” She leaned closer.

He leaned in further, “Don’t forget that this  _ face _ fucked you in the middle of a night club yesterday.”

She fumed. She fucking hated him, “You….are so…” her words trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe this absolute dickwad. 

He smirked, “What? Sexy? Hot? Charming? Handsome?”

She raised her finger, pointing it in his face, “You-”

“Excuse me?” The both of them looked up from their predicament to a woman. She looked a bit older, around 50 years old. She was holding a phone up to them. 

“...Uh..Sorry to interrupt your..date-”

“Oh we’re not dating.”

“Oh you didn’t interrupt anything.” 

They both glared at each other at both of their sudden comments, “But can you take a picture of me and my family here?”

They looked over to see two kids, a teenager and one that was a little younger. A man was in behind them, looking skeptically at the situation. They were all standing in front of the grand fountain. 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Boruto nodded, taking the phone and getting up. Sarada watched in amusements as he snapped photos of the family. 

He walked back to their table, handing the lady back her phone, “Thank you, young man.” She said, marveling at the pictures. 

“Maybe you should drop outta the business and become a photographer,” She teased. 

He deadpanned, “Ha ha, very funny.” 

“Regardless, if we steal some of those pieces from you, you can’t blame us. Tried to give you a compromise.” He shrugged. 

She rolled her eyes. 

“The amount of times your eyes have rolled back when you’re around me is...kind of flattering.” His amused grin spread as he watched her face carefully, red spreading around it. 

He stood, looking forward, “Come on. Take a walk with me.” 

She reluctantly stood, walking next to him. 

“So what? Was that it? Some negotiation?” She asked, looking up at him, “What else do you want?”

He looked down at her, “Well, there’s a lot of things I want, but I’ll keep that to myself for now.”

“God, you’re such a-”

“Watch your words.” 

She squinted her eyes at him, “Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Slick?”

He smiled, “I’ll keep that one to myself too. But, if you ever wanna find out, you know where to find me.” He winked, before walking off. 

She hated this motherfucker.

* * *

  
  


“Okay so this is the plan,” Sarada started. Today, they were going after another piece that was kept in a high-class mafia facility. Usually, this certain mafia was just an underground drug runner. So, the idea of them holding a high-class piece of tech was beyond Sarada. 

Chocho and Sumire dressed in their usual suits, made especially for these dangerous missions. Chocho having mags and ammo lining her suit for her guns in her holsters. Sumire’s suit had a gun holster and multiple weapons. Not only was Sumire’s suit lined with weapons, but she also carried tools that she created, possibly coming in handy with missions like these. Kunais, hand knives, and daggers were strapped to Sarada’s tactical pants. Her black tight shirt had a bulletproof lining, courtesy of Sumire’s tech. 

Chocho’s hair was in a loose bun. Sumire kept her’s down and Sarada had hers tied into a ponytail. All suits were black, covering most of their body, subtle pads and hard material littering parts of the suit. They both wore boots on the bottom, with slight wedges. 

The site was more in the desert, making it hard to get to and navigate. But, ANBU had their fair share of hidden bases so it was easy to spot the site when they got close to it. 

Sumire started loading her gun, and Chocho chose blueberry gum to chew this time. 

_ “When we arrive at the site, Chocho and Sarada are going to take down the guards on the outer defensive ring of the base, which is a big plaza type area. I’ll stay in the car until the defensive ring in the security system is down, then the guards from the middle ring will move up, that’s my window to sneak in.” Sumire explained, referring to the grid-map on her tablet.  _

They’ve almost arrived, the outer gate already in sight. Chocho started to speed up. 

“Careful girls, this is going to be a rough ride.” She yelled over the engine. 

Konohamaru whistled through their comms. He was on the line just in case they needed immediate backup. It was nice of him to always insist on having their backs during these types of missions, but they never really needed anybody’s help. 

“Hey, guys these suits look really thin. You could bleed with one hit! Sumire did you add-” Konohamaru’s sentence was halted as they smashed through the gates, into a big warehouse. 

Sarada took some gum for herself, cocking her gun back, “I don’t bleed, I make them bleed.”, she said bluntly. She opened up the car door and jumped out, taking down agents in her wake. 

Chocho snorted, “What a badass.”

Chocho swiveled the car around, knocking around a few agents herself before rolling out and joining Sarada. She peered into the window, smiling, before closing the car door, “Hold tight Su’, this’ll only take a few minutes.” 

Sumire snorted, waving her two teammates off. She never engaged in combat unless she had to, to be able to get to where she needed to be. She had full trust in her girls’ abilities. So, she opened up her tablet, sitting back in the car as an agent crashed into her car window. 

“Ooh, is this blueberry?” She muttered, looking through Chocho’s various assortments of gum and candy as the idiots outside of the car tried to penetrate the metal with bullets. 

  
  


Boruto flipped over the tall barb wire that surrounded the tall concrete gates of the facility. Gunshots, grunts, and yelling rang out through the main plaza. 

“Told you they’d be here,” Shikadai said, looking down at Sarada and Chocho fighting off every agent that dared to test them. 

“Is that a Lambo?” Inojin asked, looking down at the Black Lamborghini that was posted near the fighting. Shots were fired at it, but none seemed to penetrate. 

“Guys,” Boruto called from the side, opening a door that probably led to a staircase. 

They quickly made their way down the staircase. They opened the door, level with the fighting. 

“Look,” Inojin said, pointing to a canopied walkway a few meters away from the fighting, “There. That’s the entrance Suigetsu told us about. That leads to the second inner ring.”

Boruto looked at the number of agents thinning as they dropped beat or dead by Sarada and Chocho. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

  
  


Meanwhile, Chocho was having fun. Even though she was a long-distance assassin, she loved to indulge in hand-to-hand battles when she could. That’s why she always asked Sarada to spar with her, even though Sarada’s martial arts abilities were far above hers and frankly, anybody else in ANBU. 

The two girl’s teamwork was off the charts. Sarada would hold one agent in a choke-hold while Chocho would shoot him. Chocho herself had gotten tangled in with some agents, but after sending some knives their way, Sarada helped her grab one of the agent’s rifles. Chocho quickly headed up to the North Guard Tower. She knocked the agent out with her gun, then shot down the rest of the guards in the towers. 

Sarada was taking down the last few agents. She moved gracefully, dodging and dodging until the opponent showed exhaustion, then striking, as a Viper would. Although, each shot and strike was more precise and  _ rough _ . 

After ruthlessly taking down a couple more agents, she gave the two-fingered salute signal, pressing her comm, “Hey Su’, you’re clear.” 

  
  


They ran into the small door that was meters away from the fight-scene. Before the boys went in, they caught sight of Sarada and Chocho nonchalantly standing in the middle of the lot, guns and knives in hand, blowing bubblegum bubbles, waiting for the next herd of men to try their heed. 

_ ‘The middle ring will have approximately 50 fewer guards, so Sarada will move in after me while Chocho secures the perimeter. There will be more guards in the inner circle, but it will mostly be defensive machinery which will take me a few to hack through, now this mob may not have the best strats, but they are known for their brunt. That's where I need Sarada to distract and take down the guards as best you can. Then I will work on breaking down the algorithm for the mechanical case that the piece of tech is in. Once I power it down, I’ll collect the piece, and we wait for the defense and cleanup team to show up.’ _

The middle ring was indeed empty, so Sumire snuck into the inner ring with ease. She snuck around the walls, careful not to make too much rummage so she wouldn’t catch the attention of the hundred guards in the inner ring.

Peeking over her shoulder, past the corner of the hallway, she spotted the piece of tech, held in a container. The top and bottom were made of some sort of metal, but the surroundings of the container itself looked like lasers. 

She pulled out her watch, the hologram of the facility’s security systems popping up.

“Let’s get to work.”

The boys snuck past the middle ring’s guards moving out. 

“They’re headed for Chocho and Sarada. We gotta move quick.” Stealth missions  _ bored _ Boruto to the core. Usually he’d beat and slice his way through the people. But, it did give him a rush that they were racing to find the piece of tech. 

Once they entered the inner ring, scientists, guards, and some big dude yelling out orders were rushing around. They quickly hid behind some metal containers next to the hallway, the piece of tech clear in their sight. 

A few minutes later and  _ screech _ . That was Chocho in the car giving the auditory signal that the outer guards had been taken care of. The few guards and workers in the area looked around confused.

_ Here we go.  _ Boruto thought. He gave the signal to engage, but before they could even jump out of their hiding spot, they heard footsteps coming from behind them in the hallway.

Sarada walked right past the boys and right into the lot of the inner ring. She didn’t look injured or tired. She wasn’t even panting or breathing hard! She got the attention of everybody in the room. 

“You guys have a shit security system for a high class mafia.” 

Boruto watched in astonishment. He chuckled. Now  _ this _ was a ‘bruh moment’ if he’d ever seen one.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? ATTACK!”, a worker yelled. He wore more badges and a different uniform than the others so Shikadai guessed that this was the head of the facility. 

“ _ I don’t have time for you guys. _ ” Sarada muttered.

Sumire snickered. With the attention of everyone in the room towards Sarada, she was able to quickly run over to the container with the tech in it, working on taking down the system. 

“Sumire? She has the-” As Inojin was about to get up, Shikadai dragged him back down. 

He looked at Inojin with a stern look, “ _ Wait.  _ ANBU’s backup is gonna come when they signal for it. We gotta move at  _ the right time _ .”

She dodged and weaved. Though a few had caught sight of the boys heading to the main computers just in the middle. Sumire looked up from the station. Guards were running towards her with weapons, and she readied herself. Sumire’s eyes widened as the guards all suddenly froze right in front of her. 

Needles in the back of their necks, and collapsed, the small Viper head engraved on the ball of the needles as Sarada resumed her brawls. Sumire rolled her eyes as she got back to work. 

Chocho ran over a couple of agents as she drove through the vehicle port. Rolling out of the driver’s seat and putting a few bullets in some of the agents. 

“I’m tired of waiting.” Boruto said, standing up. 

Shikadai rolled his eyes, “What a drag.” he grumbled as he followed Boruto into the fighting.

“Bolt?!” Sarada’s eyes widened as the blonde pulled out his katana from the agent in front of her, whom she was close to killing herself.

Shikadai jumped from the stack of metal boxes he was on, grabbing onto a support beam above him. Using his momentum, he swung himself towards an agent with his gun aimed at Boruto. Both of his feet made contact with the agent. Shikadai rolled off of him, using his own handgun to shoot the agent. 

An agent was about to sneak up on Shikadai’s blind side. Chocho sent the agent a hard kick to his mouth before he could touch Shikadai. 

“I suggest watching your back.” Chocho grinned. 

Sumire grinned, “This is like ameteur shit!” She giggled, rapidly breaking down each code. Each pillar of laser disabled with every swipe she took. She eyed the container in front of her.  _ So close _ . 

She ducked. Inojin’s fist flew right past her head. She turned around, the hologram on her watch turning off. She and Inojin circled each other. 

“River.”

“Painter.”

“Have you ever learned to fuck off for once?” She asked, awfully cautious of what his next move could be.

“I’ve learned how to, I just don’t apply it to these situations.” He smiled coyly. 

She swung, her hand going over his shoulder. She spun lifting the rest of her body with her and slamming her back down on the floor. She wheezed as the air was knocked out of her. 

She growled, sweeping his legs. She scrambled back up, swiping on her hologram. She swiped each laser down, the container almost being clear. 

She felt two hands wrap around her waist, lifting her. She growled, using her leverage to place a foot onto the station in front of her, pushing off that foot. The two fell to the floor. 

She made it back to the station, swiping down some of the last lasers. She gripped the wrench on the table of the station, carefully swiping down the last laser. She felt Inojin creep up back behind her. Inojin ducked, avoiding the wrench coming his way, but not avoiding the gut-wrenching kick to his stomach. 

He wheezed, regaining his position, “Bring it.” He huffed. She smiled, flattered at his... _ annoying _ want to face her. 

She sent a high-flying kick towards him, turning around to send another after he dodged the first one. He blocked that one, nudging it. The momentum sent her tumbling. It was his turn to send a kick to her, instead, she grabbed his leg, pulling him in. Wrapping her hand around his head, knees to his stomach. He maneuvered his head out, sending elbows back to her. 

She let go, punching him. He grabbed the arm, twisting around and sent an elbow to her back. 

“Fuck!” She staggered. This was  _ so  _ annoying. But she couldn’t help the smile tugging at her lips when she saw his challenging one. 

Sumire ran back to the station, swiping past the last of the lasers. The container was now clear, but the only thing standing between the tech and Inojin, was the purple-head. 

While Chocho and the boys were taking the herd of agents, Sarada stood in front of the general of the facility. 

“Agent Viper.”, he said grimly, eyes coming back up from her emblem on her suit. 

“General Iroh” she said in an even more bitter tone. 

“I’m surprised. You and your team’s famous notoriety in this business has become top-talk these past years. Number 1 field agent, sniper, and scientist. Bet your parents would’ve been real proud of you. Too bad they’re not here.” He widened into his fighting stance. In a flash, Sarada was behind him, holding his right hand in a lock behind him and a knife to his throat. The man caught by surprise, his eyes bulged and his face took on panic. 

“You should watch what you say more.” she moved her knife closer to his throat. Quickly jerking her hand, she pushed the general. He fell onto the floor, blood bleeding heavily from his throat. 

“Ugh!” The agent who was about to cheap shot Sarada stopped, the same knife used to kill his general stuck in his chest. 

The wave had died down, and the teams were the only people left. 

Sarada and Chocho stood next to Sumire, in front of the station. Boruto and Shikadai did the same, walking up to back a panting Inojin.

“Well boys, thank you for the help, but…” Sumire swiped on her watch, “I think it’s time for you guys to go.”

Suddenly, they could hear the sirens of the ANBU backup cars. 

“You did not-” Shikadai started. 

“..I did.” Sumire replied, a proud smile on her face. 

“What...What’d she do?” Inojin asked, looking around nervously.

Shikadai slapped a palm to his face, “She implanted a sound device around the facility so we couldn’t hear the backup coming.” 

“ _Adieu_ ,” Sumire said, waving them off. 

“Let’s go!” Shikadai said, grappling up. He groaned at his starstruck teammates, “Guys!”

“...Yeah yeah..” Inojin said, slowly following in Shikadai’s lead. Why did he expect any less from the famed Agent River? He really needed to stop underestimating these ladies. Hell, he grew up with them for a while. 

Boruto breathed an exhale, almost sounding like a laugh, “Clever.” He waved the ladies off before grappling up onto the roof as well. 

He landed with a grunt, next to his teammates. They looked down onto the girls as they handed ANBU Agents the piece of tech. 

“Sometimes I wonder what it would’ve been like to fight alongside them...you know..instead of fighting  _ against _ them.” Inojin breathed, his hand on a support beam to support his weight as he looked down into the big warehouse.

Shikadai looked down on the girls, seeing the little girls he used to chase around, “Wondering’s not gonna do us any good.” He began to make his way out of the facility, “Let’s go.” 

Boruto took one last look at Sarada, as she took down her silky black hair. 

_ I’ll get you next time. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I was making a few little edits, but you can expect the regular posting schedule from now on! Muah!! Thank you for all the love!
> 
> I also just made a wattpad account where I'll be posting some of my works. @taromilktee_ :))


	13. Chapter 13

_ Bang! _

Sarada rolled away, farther from the gunshots. She panted. This fight was drawing out way too long for her comfort. Fighting surrounded her, but it wasn’t necessarily focused on her. Hell, they had much more to deal with. 

“HAHAHA FUCKERS!” She heard Chocho yell from a distance, ammo of a machine gun emptying out. 

She stood in front of an agent, holding the SSD for whatever device Kara’s building. She eyed him, as he tucked the device into a pocket in his belt. She grinned, moving her hands in a ‘come here motion’. 

He swung, missing as she ducked, sending blows to his torso, then his face. 

She backed up, smiling. The agent turned around. Sarada gripped the leg coming towards her, forcing it down. The momentum caused him to lean to the side, sending her own kick towards him. 

Frustrated, the agent lunged. Sarada moved sideways, using his arm to drag him forward as she sent knees to his stomach. Flipping over his back, she landed in a squat, pulling his foot. Falling, she pulled, his face meeting contact with her foot. 

“Ugh!” She rolled from the force of a kick. She wiped blood from her mouth, glaring at the agent who kicked her. She slightly sat up, and before he could kick her again, she grabbed his foot. Bringing his ankle over her head, she swiped his other foot. Maneuvering herself around into a leg-lock, she twisted. 

_ Crack! _

“AHHH!” The agent’s scream followed the clean break of his leg. 

Sarada rolled him over, pulling the SSD from his pocket.

An amused grin came to her face, “They couldn’t fight for shit.”

She ducked quickly, avoiding the gunshots coming her way. 

She felt a hand grab her am. She yelped, being dragged into a corner. Gunshots splattered the spot that she was just in; had she not been dragged out of the way. She hid behind a storage container. The hand that grabbed her released it’s firm grip on her. Ready to take down whoever the hell dragged her, she whipped her head around.

“What the hell?!” She yelled, once her eyes focused on the fact that the person who grabbed her was the blonde idiot. 

He smirked, “I think you mean, ‘thank you’.” He smiled smugly. 

She smacked her face exasperatedly, “You’re fucking insane.” She said.

He only smirked at the statement, studying her face. Her hair was slicked back into a middle parted ponytail. Her lips were parted slightly in a pant. Noticing his stare, she rolled her eyes, peeking from the corner that they were in. A group of about 7 agents were approaching. 

She grumbled, rolling out from the corner. They aimed at her quick figure, not getting a chance to fire a shot as she ran up to the agent on the side. Throwing her leg over his neck, she wrapped around him. On her way down the swing, she grabbed another agent next to them, dragging both agents down with her. As she recovered, she turned to an agent quickly approaching. 

_ Slice! _

The agent stopped, the tip of a katana protruding from his stomach, drawn out. He collapsed, Boruto’s tall frame behind him. 

“AHHH!” An agent ran at them, with 3 more behind him with an array of knives in their hand. The agent that approached Sarada had his arm outstretched with his knife. She shifted, his hand flying past her. She grabbed it, shoving her elbow down on it, effectively breaking his arm. His hand dropped the knife. Before it dropped, she grabbed it.

Shoving him down, she threw the knife at his chest. Yells were heard next to her as Boruto broke two agent’s legs. 

She started making her way out, leaving the problem to Boruto. Hell, she already had their piece anyways. Over the past few weeks, Boruto’s team now had 4 of the listed pieces, whereas Team Shinigami only had 2. This piece that she had would be their third, and they desperately needed it to catch up with them. 

“Nuh uh. Not so fast.” Boruto said, standing behind her. She smirked as she kept walking. An agent ran towards her, blindly going in.  _ Poor thing _ . She ducked, hearing Boruto’s katana pierce through the agent behind her. 

She felt Boruto’s hand grab her wrist. Before she could question anything, she was dragged behind a wall. 

She froze when she felt his lips capture hers. 

_ Right now?! We are on...a..mission.. _

Her coherent thoughts melted as she leaned in further. Her body betrayed her mind. She could hear the yells, the fighting, the bullets, and yet here she was, lip locking with a rival operative. 

She craved him. She knew she shouldn’t. Not here. Not at all, actually. But, it was just lust. They were both just two insatiable people. They should be able to indulge every once in a while.

Plus, it wasn’t anything real. Right?

He pulled back all too soon, leaving her leaning in for more. He smirked at her breathless expression turning into irritation. 

“Insatiable.”

He held up the piece of tech, smirking, “Clever.” He grappled away. 

She absorbed the information a second too late, grappling after him. She groaned, landing on the ledge of the warehouse across from him, “I hate you.”

“Ehhh, that’s not what you said-”

She held up her hand, interrupting his sentence, “Do  _ not _ finish that sentence.”

He smirked, turning around to grapple away again. 

She growled, “Oh no you don’t-” She stepped on the railing, using it to jump onto his shoulders. She swung backwards, dragging him down backwards. 

“Ugh!” He fell hard, coughing. 

While he was still trying to recover, she plucked the tech from his hands, falling into a dive off of the ledge. Releasing her grapple, she landed on a storage container. 

“The fu-” She was tackled to the floor. Boruto slipped the tech from her fingers, getting to get back up again. Before he could completely get away from her, she grabbed his leg pulling him down. She wrapped around him, putting him into a chokehold. 

He grunted, pushing them backward. He shifted her leg, causing her to roll on her stomach. Keeping her hand locked behind her, he placed his whole weight on her to keep her down. 

She growled. He swiped the piece of tech past her hand, before she could clasp her hand around it, he pulled it away. 

“Hang out with me.” He said lowly in her ear. They were away from all the fighting, and yet his voice was low enough to blend in. 

She breathed, “What?” The fuck did he mean by  _ hang out _ ? A  _ date _ ?! For what?! They were people who just met on some mission and ran into each other sometimes….okay, a lot. 

“Hang out with me...and I’ll give you the piece.”

She seethed, “You’re fucking crazy-”

His breath fanned over her neck, sending shivers up her spine, “We’re already ahead. This next piece would put us on even ground. So, hang out with me, and I’ll give you this piece.” Why would he even want to hang out? Her mind was running with questions. But, she needed that piece. He was right. It would put them on even ground. 

“Fine.” She gritted. 

She could  _ hear _ his smirk, even though she couldn’t see him. She felt the piece lowered into her hands, she fully clasped her hand around it. She felt his overwhelming weight being lifted off of her. She should’ve felt tense when he was on her. She should’ve. And yet...she wasn’t.

She looked up at him, his hand outstretched, “So, here’s the plan.” He started, with a grin. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey Hit Girl!” 

He ducked at the flying pen coming towards his head. 

He smirked, “I thought you’d be more ecstatic.” They were standing in the alleyway of some shopping center. 

He ran his eyes over her body. Her hair was down, straight. The red corset-like top hugged her chest, her tight black jeans hugged her curves. The gold jewelry around her neck complimented her skin. As his eyes skated over what exposed skin there was, he noticed a slight flaw in her skin. A line of tarnished tissue, right above her breast. His blue eyes ran back up, her face...she looked amusingly irritated with him. 

“Could you not stare at my boobs?

Boruto didn’t know if asking her to hang out with him was the most ideal suggestion he had received. Shikadai had offered the idea a few weeks ago. 

_ ‘She seems to let some guard down with you. And she knows quite a bit about you at this point. In all honesty, you could break her down and find weaknesses about her that would just about make our job easier.’ _

_ ‘Weaknesses?’ _

_ ‘Yeah. Like what triggers her and makes her falter. Any injuries? Sayings she might find familiar? It could help. A lot of agents have that type of stuff holding them back’ _

_ ‘So like...an Achilles Heel basically.’ _

_ ‘Precisely.’ _

At first he had hesitated, not knowing if it was a good idea. But then again, it made perfect sense. After their first night together, he had shared just the surface of whatever his story was. She’d expect him to reciprocate anyways. 

_ Snap Snap _

He shook himself out of his daze, noticing her waving her hand at him.

“Did you look good just for me?” He let his natural teasing nature take over him again. 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed before walking off, “I always look good.”

They walked along the walkways of the shopping center. It was public, there were a lot of civilians around, so he wouldn’t try anything. 

“So why’d you drag me out?” He looked at her with an innocent face, “Are you here to try and convince me to try and work with you guys again?”

He shrugged, “Well, it’s pretty obvious that it is logical.”

She looked at him, “Well… it’s logical, but also unethical.”

He scoffed, waving his hand in the air, “What they don’t know won’t hurt ‘em.” He smiled at her, “Plus, I can’t hang out with my _ favorite assassin _ ,” He said with a smiling face. 

She pinched him, “Don’t say that out loud!”

He laughed, “So, what do you do when you’re not ruthlessly killing people?”

She shot him a stern look, “What’s it to you?” She was too skeptical of him. He needed to break her guard down, wall by wall, but she’s grown up in such a hostile environment...he didn’t know if he could. The highest form of pure humanity she’s seen...was probably the ANBU’s chef down in the food court. 

“You’re a  _ very _ hard person to have a conversation with, you know that?”

Sarada snickered, “Well Slick, I didn’t think us fucking a couple of times would’ve initiated a  _ date.” _

He cocked his head, smirking, “So is that what this is?”

“Was it not meant to be that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “We can make it whatever you want it to be,” He said, leaning down, his face inches away in a grin. 

“You do realize how fucked this is, right?” She inquired. He raised an eyebrow in question, “The top agents of our respective agencies- which are rivals by the way, just casually hanging out together?”

“Notice how you said  _ rivals _ not enemies.” 

She rolled her eyes, “But we’re competing for the same thing. So technically, that would make us enemies.”

“What kind of fucking logic is that?” He was spiraling. There was no reason for her to be so _fucking_ _difficult!_

“Use your brain and you can find out.” She sneered, walking into a store. 

_ ‘Girl, y’all literally fucked! Who’s to say he won’t let you in on some things?’ Chocho said in a suggestive smirk.  _

_ Sarada threw her hands in the air, “I do  _ **_not_ ** _ want to hang out with that blonde idiot to get some weaknesses on him! He’s gonna think that I’m voluntarily doing it!’ _

_ ‘If you find out some shit about him, he’s gonna let you in on Root. And that means, we’ll figure out what they want with whatever pieces they have. Take advantage of the opportunity, Agent.’ _

_ Sarada groaned, ‘Fine.’ _

By no means was she here on her own accord, but she did have to get him to trust her. That would be easy, right? She has done her fair share of infiltration missions, but...he was asking too many questions. 

Boruto followed her into the shop. She was looking around the shirts section. He watched her shorter frame rummage through the hangars, graceful as always. 

“What can I do for such a lovely couple today?” Both of their heads snapped to an old woman, with a peachy smile. 

The pair frantically shook their head, 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

The lady gave them an incredulous look as she meekly walked away. Boruto looked at Sarada, a smirk on his face before Sarada broke out into a snort and fit of giggles.  _ Disgusting _ . He can’t believe he was being forced to do this. Much less with her. Now he actually has to come off as a dude who wants to get to know someone after a quick fuck. Because he’s had many...and many stayed quick fucks. 

Hell, maybe even Sumire or Chocho would’ve been better company. 

His grin spread. He watched as she swiped through the hangers. Oh how easy it would be to just stick a knife in her right now. He could kill her right now and probably still get away with it. 

As if reading his mind, she stiffened. Her hand slowed to a stop on the cold metal of the racks. 

He scoffed, “You can stop being so guarded. I’m not gonna ki-”

She held up a hand, halting his sentence. Before he could question it, her finger twitched to his side. He looked out the window of the shop where she was pointing, and a burly looking man was trying his best to look casual. His stature was guarded, ready for action. He made direct eye contact with at least three more, surrounding the proximity of the store. Not to mention the bulge in his pants; and it definitely was not  _ that _ . Boruto scoffed. He could think of probably a thousand ways to conceal a gun better. 

He trailed the guy’s eyes to a few more men, weapons not-so-quietly hid within their person. 

_ Of course. This dumbass is just a fucking ass-whooping magnet _ . 

Turning his attention back to the said dumbass, she resumed casually looking through the clothes. 

“Should we go?” She murmured. 

He sighed, running a hand down his face. He really did  _ not _ feel like dealing with this stuff today. It was supposed to be his off day after chasing pieces of tech, stealing them from  _ her for weeks _ . Now, he had to  _ spend it with he _ r? 

“Yeah, we probably should.”

They both walked out of the store, her hand coming up to her face to shield herself from the sun. She was still skeptical of him  _ asking her out on a fucking date _ , but she had better things to worry about, thankfully. 

Maneuvering through the crowd, they walked through the shops. 

“Damn. Could they not be more obvious about trailing us?”

Sarada clicked her tongue. Boruto felt her hand grab his wrist, suddenly being jerked to the side, “Amateurs.” she said, speeding through the shopping center.

They ended up in an empty loading spot. On the more empty side of the shopping center. Her boots clicked to a stop. 

He sighed, “For the record, this is not how I would like to be spending my day.”

“That’s one thing we can agree on.” 

The sound of heavy boots followed them to a stop right behind them. 

“That’s rich,” A whiny voice began, “The top agents of ANBU and New Root...going on a  _ date _ !” The comment was followed by laughs, which..in Sarada’s opinion seemed forced. As fuck. 

She sighed. Tapping her watch twice, blue light ran over her body as the material covered her skin, her attire changing completely from her casual outfit to her uniform. 

“It was  _ not _ a date.”

The matching red light next to her caught her attention, as Boruto was now in his uniform.

“Did you guys copy Sumire’s tech?”

Boruto blinked at her, “Pfft wha- Did we copy Sumire’s tech? No, we didn’t copy-” her raised eyebrow elicited a sigh from him, “Yeah. Yeah we did copy her tech.” She shook her head in a sneer. 

Turning their attention back to the enemy operatives, they readied themselves.  Sarada groaned, unceremoniously taking her knives out of her holster, “Man don’t we have a flee-on-sight order on  _ both _ of us? Why the hell do motherfuckers keep trying my-”

“Because you seem to be a  _ nag _ in our operation,” A familiar voice said from behind them. 

Whipping around, the two tensed. The frail-looking woman, with 5 too many bandages wrapping around parts of her body appeared from behind her. 

“Did I not  _ just _ stab you, like, two days ago?” Boruto deadpanned. As he distracted Delta with his words, he clicked his watch, sending out a signal. 

The woman smirked, “I do not need to be in peak condition when I have  _ pawns _ .”

_ What does she mean pa- _

The overwhelming and sudden sound of heavy thumps landed all around them. 

_ Oh. _ Sarada tapped her boots. 

“Goddammit. I was really hoping that I wouldn’t get into a brawl today.” Sarada pouted.

Delta seethed through the bandages that wrapped her face, “Get them.”

The men surrounding them charged. Sarada ducked through the first few, leaving them at the mercy of Boruto’s katana. She stood in place, not moving. There was no point in engaging when they didn’t know what the clear goal was. Boruto seemed to catch on as well because, besides him slicing those who dared test him, he didn’t budge from their spot either. 

Delta hummed in intriguement, “Smart.”

“What do you want, Delta?” Sarada asked in a  _ clearly _ annoyed tone. 

“To wipe you out.” Delta replied simply, “You see...both of your teams have become a...nuisance to our  _ program _ , and I mean...finding both captains of respective teams together in  _ one place?!  _ How could I not jump at the chance?” Sarada cringed at Delta’s crazed tone. 

“You and I both know we can fight our way out of this.” Sarada retorted in a warning tone. 

Delta tsked, “I know.”

The shrill sound of a buzz took over her hearing. Looking at the sound, she saw Boruto getting electrocuted by what she guessed was a compacted taser. 

“Fuck!” He groaned, before passing out. Her eyes widened, ready to help him. Except for the fact that the now hundreds of men closed in on her. _Okay, maybe I can't fight my way out of_ _this one_. Sarada turned back to Delta, seeing her upturned smile through her bandages before a rough hand came down on the spot between her neck and shoulder. 

Sarada groaned, the motion of her surroundings making her stomach twist. She groggily took in her surroundings. 

Was she in a car?

“We’re in the back of some fucking truck.” She looked up to Boruto, his head tipped on the wall behind him, “Where’re they taking us? Don’t know.”

She didn’t say anything. As she went to move her hands, they were held in place.  _ Handcuffs? _

She looked around. The majority of the truck was black metal, no windows. She couldn’t see where they were going. Agents were sitting next to her and Boruto. All black tactical uniforms, black goggles and masks covered their faces. The rough and shaky movement of the truck could mean numerous things. But, she hadn’t felt a turn at all in the time she was conscious. 

_ Splash _

_ Water? _ The splash echoed outside of the truck. So they weren’t in some forest or anywhere outside. Sewers? 

_ Eugh. _

Boruto looked up into the black metal of whatever vehicle they were in. In the time _he_ was awake, he felt about 2 or 3 turns, but for the past 30 minutes they’ve been going straight over shallow water he guessed. Peeking at Sarada, he could tell she figured out about as much too. 

God, this was not how he thought today would end up. He really never should’ve taken that stupid suggestion. It was literally optional! He didn’t have to. He could’ve just ran with what he knew already. Her lust was a weakness. The thought of her getting down and dirty with anybody else almost made him shudder. 

If she got so weak at her knees for him...well, it could only be him right? It  _ should _ only be him. Suddenly trying to shake the atrocious thought of his head, he sighed. She was just a quick fuck that he ran into on missions, quite often actually. He hated her. He didn’t  _ actually _ want to get to know her. 

What more could there be to that shitty, confrontational, snarky personality of hers?!

His forthcoming scowl was interrupted when he felt a nudge against his foot. He looked down, Sarada’s boot next to his. He followed the boot up to her face in confusion. 

He was almost captivated by the dark eyes that bore into his bright ones. She searched his face for something. Her eyes and expression sent a message. 

_ Oh _ . 

His eyes met hers in a silent countdown.  _ 3... _ Her charcoal eyes captured his, slightly nodding.  _ 2… _ He returned the nod.  _ 1.. _

Sarada elbowed the agent directly next to her. She kicked the one across from her,- a few inches from Boruto- in the crotch, assuming it’d hurt whether or not they have a... _ package _ down there. Boruto had taken care of his side of the agents. 

She panted, an array of knocked out agents splayed around them. 

“That was fun.” Boruto grabbed something out of his pants, picking whatever lock they used for the basic handcuffs. Motioning for her, she placed her hands in his, the handcuffs clicked, sliding off. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep _ . 

“Tell me I’m not the only one hearing that…” Sarada grumbled, looking around for the source. 

He looked around too, landing it on an agent. Unzipping their uniform, a snug little  _ bomb _ was strapped to him. 

“Oh shit.”

Sarada kicked the barrier down between the back seats and the driver seats. Her eyes caught the sight of nobody driving the truck, just a metal rod holding it in place. 

She sighed, “Nobody’s in there. It’s automated.”

Boruto’s brow furrowed in confusion. But the clock was ticking down. Without thinking, he grabbed her, and grabbed another agent to use him as a shield.

_ BAM! _

A hard grunt left Boruto’s lips as he struggled to get up. The car in front of them exploded as in ran into the wall in front of them. As if it were his natural instinct, he covered Sarada from any flying pieces, and...she didn’t push him away. 

Taking in her surroundings, they were in a tunnel. Puddles were around them, luckily for her, she didn’t land on one. 

“Where the hell- What the hell..?” Boruto wandered off as he took in their surroundings as well. 

“They just-”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re in-”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Sarada shot him a look at the question, “What?”

"Yeah, yeah I'm good."  She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the thoughts bubbling up. She didn’t have time to answer to ask questions. Right now, there are only two. 

_ Where the fuck are we and how do we get the fuck out? _

She stood up, touching the walls. Basic concrete. There were two other pathways in front of them. She looked at him, reading the question that had yet to leave his lips. 

Before she could answer it, he quipped, “Nah, we’re not splitting up. As much as I would  _ love _ to get away from you for at least right now, we’ll go left first.”

He started walking off. “Sumire developed a UV tool, so we can see where we’ve been and where we haven’t.” she replied, not questioning his previous statement.

He nodded slightly, keeping his pace forward. They walked in a tense silence for a few feet. She didn’t know what to say. Or if there was anything to say; even if it did feel like there’s a lot to say.

“You know,” Sarada looked up to him in front of her, “I could kill you exceptionally easy right now.” She stiffened, before relaxing and scoffing. 

“But you won’t.”

He sighed, “No. I won’t.” A chuckle escaped his lips, as they rounded the corner, “It’s amazing how fast you readied yourself at a single sentence.”

“You never know.”

He turned around to her, “So why are you so guarded anyways? Your shoulders are always tense and your eyes are always searching for something. It wouldn’t hurt to relax once every blue fucking moon.” He snickered. 

“It could get me killed.” 

“Stabbed in the chest?” She almost stopped all of her movements at the nonchalant guess he made. “Yeah. Saw your scar earlier.”

She hummed, “3 inches from piercing just the right spot.”

He tsked, “Care to tell?” He turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder. She looked conflicted.  _ Good _ . That’s what he wants. “Come on. We are alone in what I presume is a passageway of sewers, the least you could do is some story telling.”

And from what the defeated sigh tells him, he finally bested another wall. 

“Her name was Reiki.” She began, murmuring at first, “She was my rival. I grew up to be so...competitive because of her. We fought, we sparred, we shot,” Boruto listened intently.

He always knew that she was affiliated with a guarded, defensive, and stand-offish plaster; hell, that’s what made her so insufferable. But, he was curious to see if he could get to the root of it. 

“And through it all, we were still best friends. All 4 of us were, me, Chocho, Sumire, and her. Her parents weren't even part of the 12. Even though we fought for my spot as top all-around, we still played with kunais and shurikens together, pretending to be badass princesses,” She exhaled a laugh. He could hear the reminiscence laced in her voice as he spoke. 

It was beautiful. 

The reminder of gentler times...Yeah, he knew what that felt like. 

“And then, we came to a stop on a rooftop after a mission. Chocho and Sumire made way with escorting hostages. I was looking at the city skyline after our fifty-third successful mission. Chocho, Sumire, and I’s first as Diamond Rank. I was glad, you know? Maybe things weren’t so bad.”

He looked at her and nodded, signaling for her to continue.

“And then, I felt a blade pierce my skin through my back. Literally; stabbing me in the back,” she snorted. He didn’t know whether it was in actual humor or irritation and sadness. 

He looks back to the day he tried to convince her to work with them. He placed her hand on her back. She tensed immediately, her hand twitching just to kill whoever dared touch her there. He noticed the switch from relaxation, but he didn’t notice the scar that etched her skin there.

_ Huh, no wonder _ . 

“Said that I took everything from her. I was confused, you know? I mean, she was so happy for me when I had graduated, I didn’t think anything of it. I was scared. She was one of the only people I ever let my shoulders relax around,” she peered at Boruto, regarding his earlier joke, “And yet, I had to throw her off of a roof that night. But, as my eyes met hers as she fell, she didn’t look angry. She didn’t look hurt. Betrayed. Scared. Sad. She looked...grateful.”

Boruto almost stopped. He’s seen that look on way too many dying faces. He’d been able to deduct that it’s probably because some people never were built for this lifestyle. Being released from it...it’s probably one of the most refreshing things in the world. 

“It took a while for Chocho and Sumire to get me to even sleep.”

She noticed his hard facial expression soften. Sharing a story like that, it wasn’t often that she would. In fact, she never spoke about it before. It was too much of a sob story. But, screw it. She needs his trust. 

“I suppose whoever got you that scar did the same?”

His jaw clenched as he looked on. Boruto hesitated. He vowed he’d never speak the name again. It might make him go kill someone at the moment. 

He felt a touch skid past him lightly, as his hand skated the wall and hers landed on top of his. His steel blue eyes met her soft gray ones. 

“Sorry.” she whispered, her hand retracting. 

He swallowed the guilt that rode up his throat, “Yeah.”

His tone was shallow. She guessed he didn’t like speaking about this. No matter who he was speaking to. 

“But, that’s a story for another day.”

She snorted, “Who says there’s gonna be another day?”  _ Come on. Just crack. _

He looked at her, her witty expression tearing a chuckle from him. 

“There’s not gonna be if you don’t hurry up.” He stopped. Her furrowed brows rested as she saw the tall ladder that led up to a hatch. 

She blinked at him, waiting for him to start ascending. He didn’t move. 

“Aren’t you gonna go?”

He smirked, “Ladies first.”

“Or do you just wanna see my ass?” She spoke bluntly. 

He sneered, “Or maybe I can handle twice your bodyweight just in case you fall. But, that’s a plus too.” Ending his statement off with a wink.

_ Fuck this. _

She groaned, making her way up the ladder.  _ Goddamn. Signaled Chocho and Sumire how many fucking hours ago? Where- _

Sarada opened the hatch to bright lights. She scrambled out of the hatch, still partially blinded. She took a stance, bringing her knife into her hand. 

She felt a hard back behind her, immediately recognizing the figure. 

“Boruto?-”

Delta's voice rang within the flurry of bright lights, “Hmm. I was hoping that first stunt would knock you off. But, I guess I have to do it myself-”

_ Bang! _

Delta’s sentence stopped as she shook violently, falling to the floor. 

“Dammit. Wrong gun.” Sarada’s ears perked at the familiar voice she heard from afar. More gunshots rang out through the area. More agents dropped. 

“GAHH!” Boruto smirked as one agent was dragged to god-knows-where. 

The lights that clung to the guns of the Kara agents broke as each agent fell. Sarada blinked, regaining her sight. Familiar faces all dropped down around them. She smiled as her teammates and best friends appeared in front of her, along with Shikadai and Inojin. 

“About fucking time,” She laughed, hugging her friends, “What are you guys doing here?” She asked Shikadai. 

“Well, Boruto’s signal was flickering on and off, I’m guessing because you guys were underground, but we ended up at the same place as Chocho and Sumire at one point while tracking you guys.”

Sumire snickered as she gave Inojin a look, “Yeah they convinced us that it would be easier to find both of you if we worked together because Sarada's signal was stronger because of  _ my tech _ of course,” Sumire prided herself, shamelessly. 

Sarada giggled, looking around.  _ Well...all of us do work well together.  _ She thought back to the effortless communication between her and Boruto in the vehicle they were in. 

Boruto turned around, raising his eyebrow at Sarada. 

She grumbled, “Fine. Maybe we  _ can _ work together.”

She heard Sumire and Chocho giggle and Inojin and Shikadai laugh. 

She gave a look to Boruto. Now she had to spend  _ even more _ time with him? Willingly? She almost laughed. Possibly at the fact that he was insufferable and she turned into a carnivorous animal for him everytime she looked at him...or if it was because she started to mind his company a little less. 

_ Just a little _ .   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Another chapter! I focused more on Boruto and Sarada's development this chapter, and less action. I hope you guys liked it! As always thank you for the love!
> 
> Also, I was wondering if you guys wanted Pinterest Boards on the characters! Including their outfits and whatnot. Let me know!
> 
> Other than that, 
> 
> Adieu! <33
> 
> -taro :))
> 
> Follow me on twitter @taromilktee_


	14. Chapter 14 (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, butttt this chapter is quite long, so I hope that's enough compensation!

“So here’s the boundaries.” Sarada said firmly. Boruto’s team surrounded her and her team. They were in an abandoned warehouse. Isolated from the main of the city. 

“No more than 3 of us anywhere together, in case any of our agents wanna be a snitch or something” She heard Inojin snicker next to her. 

“We meet up here. Sumire, can you lace every single  _ inch _ of this place with defensive tech?” Sumire nodded as she walked off with her tablet in hand. She didn’t fail to notice the way Inojin’s eyes chased off of her. 

Boruto watched as Sarada gave orders to everybody.  _ She really was used to leading _ .  _ Huh. Admirable _ . 

“Inojin,” his head snapped to Sarada, “Go help her yeah?” She smiled. He nervously nodded as he walked off. Chocho watched as he meekly caught up to Sumire. When Sarada’s eyes met Chocho, she broke into laughs, the boys chuckling next to them. 

“Shit uh...Chocho, wanna decorate? ‘Cuz I have a feeling we might be spending  _ some time _ here.”

Chocho excitedly clapped her hands together, “Ooh yes! But uh..why?”

“One, because we need a base. Like...Teen Titans,” Chocho quirked her head in acknowledgement, “Two, because we need a place to gather all the pieces. And make it look normal. I don’t want another  _ workplace _ even though technically..” she trailed off for a second, “I mean, you said Orochimaru let you guys be the only ones engaging this case right?” She looked at Shikadai. 

He nodded, “Yeah. As far as I’m concerned, it's confidential to anybody else but us.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page.”

Chocho beamed, “It’s settled then!”

“What- Tsunade won’t suspect you guys spending heavy on  _ furniture _ ?”

Chocho snorted, “She’s not our mom. She can’t see what we spend our stuff on.” She said walking away to make some calls; probably to IKEA. 

“So what to do with us, Hit Girl?” Sarada looked at a sneering Boruto. 

“Well, the piece we got like a day ago puts both of our teams at 4 pieces each.” They have indeed made some headway. Before Boruto and her got captured yesterday, they spent 2 weeks battling over who got to snag the next piece. But this, this definitely made it easier. 

“So 6 things left on the list,”

“Has Sumire been trying to figure out how to put it together?”

“Well, she couldn’t before because of the lack of pieces, but now she can.”

Boruto hummed. 

“So, we figure out where this next piece is, we push it. I’ll pretend like you guys got away with it, but we meet back up here after.”

“Shikadai, you mind trying to get the pieces from Root HQ?” Shikadai nodded his head.

“Alright. Well, that’s all I got for ya right now so…” Sarada clasped her hands together before walking away. 

Boruto sighed, watching Sarada strut away. He waved after Shikadai, following her to wherever she was going. Why? Hell, he didn’t know either. He just went where his feet took him. And somehow, it went back to her. 

He found her looking at the skyline on the balcony of the warehouse. The sunset was beautiful. It always was in Konoha. 

“I used to watch the sunset after every mission. A sign that there was always something beautiful in life.” She said fondly, never turning around to look back at him. 

_ What a sappy fuck.  _

He chuckled, walking up next to her. Resting his arms on the railing, mirroring her position, their arms touched slightly. He sighed, “Yeah me too. Mom always used to say, ‘Look to the sun peeking over the hills for hope. Hope for another day.’ I always used to pass it off as some sappy shit. And then she…”

Sarada didn’t say anything in response. Hell, it didn’t matter if he expected one. The silence was enough. It was comfortable for once. There was no hanging tension. No lust. No bloodlust. It was...peaceful. Which to her was surprising; given she’s standing next to a reprehensible dumbass. 

Boruto watched as the purple and pink hues took over the skies. He missed this peaceful feeling. He felt weight against his arm. Looking down, he found her head resting on his shoulder lightly. He didn’t push her away. 

He didn’t think he could. 

It was disgusting. He had only known of her for a few months now. She was irritable. Bossy. Stubborn. It truly was disgusting. How often the image of her appeared in his head. How he was progressively getting more and more possessive over her. Was she even his to get possessive over? What would happen after this whole Kara thing is over?

He didn’t know. And most of the time he didn’t care. 

He wanted to establish the fact that she was his enemy. His rival. His competition. He’ll knock out any other competition she has. 

_ She is my enemy, and mine alone. _

_ I am the only one who’s allowed to trouble her. _

“I’m gonna go check ANBU files for the location of this next piece. I think one of our agents has visited that facility before.” She murmured. 

He nodded, “I’ll check Root files. We’ll debrief tomorrow?” She looked up at him. He knew what she was thinking, “I’m serious this time.” He snickered. 

She straightened up, making her way out, “Thunderburger sounds good.” was the last thing he heard from afar. He snorted. Turning his head back to the evening sky, he sighed. 

It was almost funny. How he had met her about 3 months ago, almost killing each other over some goddamn piece of tech. Although, she absolutely was still insufferable. He was just starting to mind it less and less. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sarada flipped through the pages of the beige folder in her hands. She had to go through the  _ archives _ just to find the outlines of this facility. Getting out of her car, she had her head down, immersed in the hopefully useful information within the pages. Blindly opening up the entrance to the warehouse, she stumbled in. 

_ What the fuck- _

The once empty and dreary warehouse now held a rustic, urban aesthetic to it. There were plants hanging from the staircases. The black metal looked contrasted well with the brick. The industrial vibes were... strong. 

“Very  _ Chocho _ , don’t ‘cha think?” Shikadai said as he walked up next to her, also marvelling at the now loft-looking warehouse. 

“ _ Heyyyy _ !” Chocho called from the second floor of the  warehouse loft….?

“Chocho...Jesus Chr- What- Did you- How-” Chocho snickered at Sarada’s loss for words. 

“Apparently, this all came last night.” Boruto said, joining the group. 

Sarada’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets, “Last nig-.... Oh my-”

“Well, I figured overnight shipping and having it fully decorated as soon as possible would make it easier for Inojin and Sumire to implant all of the security devices where it was convenient.” Chocho shrugged. 

Inojin and Sumire walked up next to them. Inojin was holding a few boxes and Sumire was swiping on her tablet, “The amount of tasers I’ve hid in the plants is...ridiculous.” she snorted. 

“Do you know how many  _ boxes _ of this stuff we’ve gone through?” Inojin exasperatedly dropped the boxes on the floor, flopping on the pristine couch next to him. 

“Careful!” Sumire chastised, looking through her designs and devices in the box. 

Sarada sighed,  _ was this her life now _ ? Actually no. The question she should be asking herself is  _ do I mind this life? _ She didn’t want to answer that right now. 

“Besides... _ that _ , I got the files for the facility on wherever this next piece is being kept.” Sarada said, plopping the folder on the counter. 

Boruto did the same, “Same. Got Root’s files on that place too.”

She looked at the rest of the team expectantly, none of them replying. 

Chocho mused, “Well. Get to work then Team Captains.” walking away. 

Sarada cocked her head, “What-”

“It’s our day off. So you guys get to debriefing.” Inojin insisted, “And go somewhere else, I don’t wanna have to hear about work on my off day.” He said, walking off with his hands behind his head. 

Sarada looked at Shikadai and Sumire for backup. Sumire just giggled, following Inojin and Shikadai...Shikadai just  _ shrugged _ . The 4 of them walked out of the room to wherever-the-fuck. 

Sarada almost babbled in disbelief. She looked at Boruto, the same expression on his face, 

“Bruh.”

They laughed at each other, reveling in the absolute stupidity of the moment. 

_ Her laugh is pretty _ . 

He thought, watching her face twist in a flurry of smiles. It was only now that he was studying her that he noticed her outfit. It was flattering for her. She wore her glasses,  _ a new design _ , he guessed. They were thinner, the frame flattering her face. She wore a plaid skirt, up to her knees, but the slit revealed most of her toned thigh. Her small white crop top dipped pretty low, but it was still flattering. She wore a small gold necklace. He could still see faded hickeys. 

She stopped, catching her breath, catching him staring at her. “Yes?” She quipped. 

“Thunder Burger?” he asked, smirking. 

She smiled, “Sure, Slick.” sliding the folders off of the counter, following him to his car. 

Boruto’s black Mazda sat right outside the warehouse. She smirked. It was clean, not bad. 

“Mine’s nicer.” She taunted. 

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow, “Oh yeah?” Damn, she loved it when dude’s did that, “I have yet to see it.” He said, opening the door for her. She smirked at him, sliding in. 

“My  _ even nicer _ ones, however, in Chocho’s private garage. She has a whole  _ schedule _ for when we can go in the garage.” 

Boruto shook his head, laughing, “Even when  _ your _ car is in there?” He slid in his own side of the car. 

She scoffed, “Pfft. Chocho don’t play.” They both broke out into laughter as he backed out of the parking space, swerving into the street out of the alleyway. 

She tugged on his sweatshirt, “Where’d you get this? It’s nice, I want one,” she murmured, examining the design on the front.  _ Petite Pain _ . Huh. How fitting. 

“Forgot.” He said simply, “But you can have it if you want,” he grinned at her as they stopped, arriving at the ThungerBurger, “But you’d have to take it off of me.” he said, leaning further next to her. She pushed him away with her hand, giggling. Getting out of the car, she frowned at where they were at. 

“Why’d you come to the  _ food center _ ? Couldn’t we have gone to one with a drive-thru?” He laughed at her pout. 

He grabbed her hand dragging her along, “Trust me, it tastes waaay better here.” He smiled. She gave in, letting him drag her along. 

They walked into the ThunderBurger, “Holy shit, it’s packed,” Sarada started, staring at the number of people inside the restaurant. 

He shrugged getting in line, “It’s always packed. Because like I said...this place has the best version of ThunderBurger. It’s like their employees really put the  _ love and passion _ into the food they’re making. ‘Ya know?” He looked back at her after deamily describing his favorite food place.

She blinked at him, laughing, “You’re obsessed.” 

“Trust me, you would be too.” He insisted. 

She shot him a look, “Promise!” he insisted. 

She giggled, “Fine. But...do you see the amount of people? There are like...no tables. And I’m  _ not _ sitting outside in the cold in...this.” She motioned her hands up and down her body. 

He grinned, “We could eat in the car. Plus, discussing our business out here wouldn’t really be so  _ assassin-y _ of us, would it?” she cocked her head in acknowledgment. He cocked his eyebrow.  _ Why does he have such a..punchable yet..attractive face?! _ Sarada almost got frustrated at the thought. 

She pinched him, “I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” 

He nodded. She strutted past the people, into the bathroom. Using her watch, she tapped so the holographic screen would pop up. She swiped until she found Chocho’s contact, since she figured that Sumire would be with Inojin. 

A hologram of Chocho came up. Sarada sighed, “Hey Cho.” she squinted, “Where are you- are you in a garage?” Chocho slid from under a car. 

“Yeah. I brought some of my collection over to the warehouse just in case we need it.” Sarada nodded, skeptical. 

Chocho squinted herself, “Are you in a  _ bathroom? _ ” She snorted. 

“Yeah. In ThunderBurger.” she rolled her eyes, “So... I’m confused.”

“Onnnnn…?”

“Since we’re.. _ working together _ now, I really don’t understand why you guys sent me out with him again?” She questioned. 

Chocho broke out into a boisterous laugh, “Oh honey no. We just sent you guys out because you guys are team captains, just like we said.”

“Wait...so you guys  _ don’t _ need me to get information anymore?”

Chcoho scoffed, “No. You’re just there just to be there. Nothing else to it,” she shrugged. 

Sarada puffed.  _ Welp _ . 

“Alright, alright.” Sarada swiped the hologram away. She fixed herself, stepping out of the bathroom. She saw Boruto at the register, looking up at the menu. And the cashier that was at the register...she looked very...dazed. Sarada thought about leaving them alone, before walking up to him. 

He looked down from the menu, at Sarada, “Oh hey, you want a strawberry or vanilla shake?” The cashier’s facial expression instantaneously died into a pout, then a scowl. 

Sarada hummed, “Mmm...vanilla.” Boruto’s eyes went wide, before they narrowed at her. 

“What?”

Boruto shook his head accusingly, “So you’re a vanilla person...mm mm mm.” Sarada snorted, “And a vanilla shake too, thank you.” He smiled charmingly at the poor girl behind the register. 

They waited until their food was ready before walking out quickly. Sarada laughed, “She was  _ totally _ into you,” 

“Who isn’t?” He snorted, opening the car door for her. She slid in, opening the bag of food. She sighed, taking a comfortable position in his car as she sipped on her milkshake. 

“I cannot  _ believe _ that you are a vanilla person!” he exclaimed, sipping on his strawberry milkshake. 

She shrugged, “There’s a variety,  _ but _ I like to play it safe.” she smirked, winking at him. 

He hummed, amused at her answer. 

“Ow!” He exclaimed at the plop of papers against his face. 

Sarada rolled her eyes, sneering, “Time to go through...all of these files.” She sighed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


She groaned, thumping her head against the window behind her. 

“Careful!” He scolded, looking up from his pile of papers. 

“These are literally bulletproof,” She retorted, knocking on the car windows.

A lot of the papers that were once neatly in the folder were now splayed out, all around their space in his car. 

She ran a hand down her face, “These literally give us close to _ nothing _ on the security feeds, systems, or even if the staff is trained or whatnot!” she exclaimed. 

He nodded, “Yeah, I haven’t found anything anymore helpful than our basic protocol on infiltration.”

“Should we wing it?”

He blinked at her, “Now that wouldn’t be very professional of us now would it?”

She glared at him, squinting her eyes.

“Yeah, we should wing it.” He finally agreed. 

She laughed, closing her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, soothing the upcoming headache. 

He, however, let his eyes linger on her. Her face, it looked so peaceful. To her perfect nose, to her pouty, full lips. He knew this since the day he first laid eyes on her; she was beautiful. The scar of the story she had told him the other day, it was peeking through the seams of her white shirt. 

It made him angry. That anybody would dare hurt her. Anybody other than him. She was his rival, after all. He had been trained to the ground because there was always talk about the most daunting agent in ANBU. 

She was his opposite. 

Her dark hair contrasted his blonde. Her dark, deep eyes opposed his bright, blue ones. Her pale, porcelain skin combated his tan. Her perfect face clashed against his scarred one. Most of his years, he had trained for the moment that they would meet. And yet, here he was, perfectly captivated. 

“You know,” she opened an eye to his sudden voice, “I haven’t looked at the sunset like that since I was little.”

“Hmm?”

He looked out the car, to the stars in the night, “Earlier. I...uh... When we watched the sunset. I haven’t done that since before my mom was killed.” His voice faltered at the last bit, but she paid no mind. 

“The purple reminded me too much of her eyes.” His voice was soft. Not the usual gruff, rasp. It was laced with reminiscence and...grief. She knew that voice too well. 

“It’s her way of looking out for you.” 

His face turned to hers slowly. She was tracking the same stars that he was.  _ It’s her way of looking out for me _ . He considered it. Maybe she was right. Maybe the purple and pink hues were his mom’s way of reminding him. Those eyes would be there to scold him. They’d be there to grieve with him. They’d be there to congratulate him. 

The sunset would always be there. 

_ Huh _ . 

“Why do  _ you _ like the sunset so much?” His voice almost sent goosebumps trailing on her arms. 

“What?” she asked, now looking at him. 

“You heard me. I’ve seen you stay out after missions, or even in general, just looking at the sunset. So enthralled as if it were a movie.” he continued. 

She laughed, “So you  _ do _ actually pay attention to me.” He only snorted, looking back to the night sky. 

She took the time to study him. His scar probably held many stories. She was intrigued, curious even. His features were sharp, as if they could cut anybody who dare test him. It made her want to run her hands over every single thing about him. 

“You could take a picture,” his smirk growing ever-present, “it’d last longer.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Okay then.” she said simply. 

He turned to look back at her, now rummaging through her bag, “What- what?”

Pulling out a disposable camera, she waved in his face. 

He chortled, “You’re joking- I- You actually bring that places?”

She scoffed, “Of course, now  _ cheese _ .” 

He fucking hated her. 

Once the picture had printed, she gave him his own copy of it. 

He looked down at the film once it was fully developed. He was caught just looking at her, as she smiled at the camera. He wasn’t mad about it, “Cute.” He said simply, shoving it in wherever. 

“You still haven’t answered my question though,” she looked up from her doing the same, saving the picture in whatever, “Why  _ you _ like the sunset so much.” he continued to ask.

She sighed, sitting back once again, “Well, a friend told me what I told you. That it’s my mom’s way of looking out for me. The pink reminded me of her hair.”

He nodded, motioning for her to continue, “After my parents died, I couldn’t watch the sunset for a while either. Or even take a peek at the skies. And then…” she trailed off slightly, “And then Reiki said that, that’s her way of looking out for me. And ever since then, I looked to the sunset for the pink. For my mom’s pride. For her love. And then I stayed a little longer. Looking at the dark skies that reminded me of my dad.” She said softly.

_ No wonder Reiki’s death/betrayal hit her so hard _ .

He continued to look into the sunset, “They were friends, weren’t they? Our moms.”

“Yeah.”

“And yet we were raised to kill each other.”

She looked at him. She couldn’t see his scar from where she sat, but she knew he was conscious of it, “Technically, I still can.” She leaned forward, resting her hands on her arms on top of the compartment between them.

“Can what?” he asked. 

“Kill you.”

He turned to her, “And yet you haven’t.” His lip tugged up a little as he mirrored her position. 

She smiled, “No. I haven’t.”

Their faces weren’t even inches apart. She followed his eyes down to her own lips. She almost smirked. 

“My place is close.” she whispered. His lips finally tugged into a full grin, before he started the car. 

* * *

  
  


They scrambled into the doors of her apartment...or condo...or penthouse? Boruto didn’t know. In fact, he couldn’t think clearly. Like..at all. She was entracing. Her lips were on his in a flurry of kisses. 

Intoxicating. That’s what it was. 

He was pressed against the walls of her place. Her hands were running over his body and his hands were doing the same. They came to rest on her ass, as he lifted her. He turned her around, pressing her against the wall. 

He let one hand let go of her, resting it above her head on the wall. She hopped off of him, but she didn’t slip out from the position she was in. She couldn’t. His free hand slightly wrapped around her throat. It didn’t squeeze, but the contact there made the pool in her belly heat. Her hands were tangled in his hair in a frenzy. 

He kissed over her neck. Then her shoulder, dragging his hot tongue over the smooth skin. He groaned at the pull of his hair, her gasps becoming amusingly audible. He stopped at the spot that he had come to learn drives her crazy. 

She felt Boruto’s knee between hers, encouraging her legs to open wide. She followed, of course, because who was she to deny? 

His hand slid from its place on her throat down her body, so, so dangerously close right where she needed him. He pulled away teasingly, taking her breath with him. 

“Bedroom?” His husky voice began. 

She nodded fervently, “Bedroom.” She grabbed his hand, leading him the way. Honestly, he really didn’t remember the path to her bedroom. He just knows he’s going up stairs. All he was focused on was her. After they had walked -what he considered- was long enough, he picked her up, nudging open the door that he hoped was her bedroom door. 

Luckily enough, her head found her soft pillows.

Tilting his head to the side, he placed a chaste kiss on her thigh, where her skirt exposed her soft skin. 

Looking back at the lifted brow, he chuckled. 

“What?” He chuckled, switching his position, “Haven’t done this in a while no? Spent so many weeks and I could hardly touch you properly.” His amusing smile approached her as he crawled up to her. 

And here comes his usual playboy demeanor that she somehow managed to tolerate. She shouldn’t have. She should back up. She should leave. She should tell him no. That this would only throw her farther down into the rut she dug herself. He shouldn’t even be here. 

Right?

But as his usual teasing smirk drowned her lips, her internal protests drowned with them. 

He crawled on top of her and muffled her moans with this tongue. 

He moved down to her collarbone, leaving kisses. He hummed against her mouth as he felt her smile. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against him as he slid off her shirt. He slid a hand over one, rolling a nipple between his fingers. He peaked up to see her hand covering her mouth.

Chuckling slightly, he peeled her hand away, “Don’t hold back,” Sarada shivered at his whispers in her ear, “I wanna hear you,”

“Always playing so snarky,” she gasped as he bit a nipple, “and yet....”

“B-Boruto!” He hissed at her harsh tug as his hair, as he moved down her body. He ran his calloused hands down her toned stomach, up her sides. He leaned back and took a look at her extremely flushed features, an amused smile coming to his face. 

His eyes tracked the way her breasts heaved up and down in time with her pants. A determined smirk came to his face, to which he was met with her own lips tugging up. 

“Mmm. Ima’ make you feel real good, Hit Girl.” He grunted, as she pulled him down to pepper him with her own rain of kisses. 

“Is that so?” She asked between kisses. She was such a sly person sometimes. It turned him on. She tugged his sweatshirt off, keeping the mental note of where she threw it. 

“Actually, I’ll let you decide that for yourself,” His questioning gaze towards her was answered with a firm nod, as he tugged down her skirt. 

He went down on her, slowly leaving wet kisses in his wake, by her navel. His gaze, however, was stuck on her eyes, as he went down to her pussy, leaving gentle kisses on her folds through the lace material of her thong.

“Awe, Hit Girl, you’re so wet, and I haven’t even done anything yet,” He watched as her face scrunched up as she let out a high pitched moan. He slid her thong down her long legs. She could feel him smirking, and she wanted to deck him for-

“Oh fuck!” She loudly screamed as he simultaneously inserted a finger inside of her, all the while sucking on her clit. She was panting as he went to work on her.

She grasped his blonde hair, as she wriggled her hips. She knew she couldn’t get out of his grasp, what with him being an assassin and all, “Oh~fuck B-Boruto! Right there! O-oh!”

She arched her back to its extent when she felt the vibrations of his chuckle against his clit, as he added a second finger. 

“O-oh shit! A-ah! That’s so good~” Her wanton moans gave way as he felt her wet heat clench. 

Immediately, he retracted his fingers and backed away from her. An amused smile came to his face as he saw her flustered features morph into a seriously irritated facial expression. Slowly, her lips stretched into a smile. As she looked him up and down, admiring his abs, and eyeing the obvious tent in his pants, she almost laughed. 

A questioning blonde brow rose. 

“I can finish this myself if you want to be  _ such a tease, _ ” she crawled up to him, lips a hair apart, “But, uh-, good luck with this,” she said, ghosting her hand over his thigh. She proceeded to get up, still shirtless, but before she could fully make her way off the bed, she felt a firm hand grab her wrist. 

“Oh hell no.” He said. She turned around amusingly, tugging her wrist out of his grip. 

To his relief, she stayed on the bed, but everytime he touched her, she nudged away. 

“Nuh-uh, this is my house now…” she began in a sultry voice, her lips nearing his. She smiled into the kiss, leaning back. He almost died under her gaze. 

She pushed him down onto the bed roughly. 

“Always touching so  _ hastily _ …” she started, lifting his sweater off of him, “What about me?” Her face turned into a fake pout. 

He almost growled. 

His hands were trapped under hers, and even though she was strong, he could still escape almost just as easily. She grinded down on him, eliciting a deep groan. Gritted, yes, but it was there nonetheless. But she didn’t worry, she’d get more out of him. 

_ Fuck- _ His hands slipped out, finding their way to her body.

“E-easy there, Hit Girl-” His heated, labored voice let out. 

She grinned against his neck, “So much gusto...intimidation...you’re not about to back down..are you?” She playfully spoke in between kisses. 

“I just...ah-... don’t want us to move too fast...that’s all,” he teased back, as a smile painted his lips. 

His eyes shut, feeling her nibble and literally sucking on either of his lips as his hands traveled around her body. He even tried to mimic her dominant advances, one hand drifting up her sides while the other cupped her ass.

She laid all of her weight on him, Sarada firmly planting him in place as her fingers made a mess of his fluffy hair, her teeth sinking into those soft, pink, lips of his. The groan she pulled out of him slowly turned into a small whimper as she pulled away.

“What? You don’t want me to mess up this pretty face, don’t you Slick?” She whispered seductively, hardly able to pull herself back any further. 

“Oh, but you can ruin this face anyday, Hit Girl.” Boruto smoothly replied despite the obvious issues with that statement, given who she is and what she’s been trained in.

She gripped his hair, harshly pulling his head back as she gripped his dick through his pants. Hard. His teeth gritted and he glared at her. But...she smirked. She let their lips connect and she could feel his scowl melting. 

“You know, I- ah shit...I think I could get used to acting so needy-” He teasingly gritted as he got the moment to catch his breath. 

She grinned, “Oh? I’m acting needy? Well...what would you call this?” As to punctuate her point, she gave him a nice, good squeeze. 

“I’d- mh…, I’d call that  _ your fault _ .” He taunted, “And, if it's any consolation, we can call the wetter mess between your legs, my fault.” He grinned. 

“And I let you take care of it...and yet..” Just as he was fully starting to feel the effects of her teasing, she pulled her hand away from his impossibly hard erection, leaving him in the confines with his pants with no remedy, “You decided to play with it..”

“...So now, I get to have my fun.” 

She pulled down his pants, leaving him in his Calvin Klein boxers. She drank him in for a second, before encouraging him to discard those too. She slid down his body, kissing the tip of his cock. Her delicate fingers wrapped around it, giving him a light squeeze.

The moan he released further egged her on, as she kissed the tip of his cock. 

“You like that, Slick?” She whispered before taking the head of his dick in, gently sucking. 

“Oh fuck-” He grunted. 

She continued to move down his shaft, licking up his dick. The moans that escaped his lips further propelled her. 

“Ah-..” She pulled away all too soon, crawling back up to him. She wiped her lips, keeping his blue eyes trapped on hers. 

She grinned, pushing him down on the bed by his shoulders. She kissed him thoroughly. 

She sat back up, aligning his cock and her entrance. His hands found their place on her hips. She teased herself with his cock, swiping it past her entrance and to her clit. The feel of her wetness on his cock just made him groan out. 

“Fuck- just-”

She stopped his sentence by capturing his lips with hers. She pulled away just a hair, “What? So needy already?” 

He rolled his eyes, and they rolled even further when she dipped just the tip of him in. The dirty moan she let out did not help his case. She flipped her hair over, giving him a sultry gaze. 

Slowly, she sinked in, as if she were letting herself adjust to him for the very first time. And it sure fucking felt like she was. She watched in satisfaction as his face twisted in pleasure. 

“Ohhh fuck~”

“Fuck...Boruto...you feel so good,” she praised into his ear, moving at a sinfully slow pace. He couldn’t take it. But of course, he wasn’t gonna show her that. 

He pulled her hair to pull her head up, giving her a searing kiss, “Had your fun yet?” She flipped them around. He got the note of the position she wanted. She leaned against his chest as he pulled out and sat upright against the wall next to her bed.

“Spread your legs for me, Hit Girl.” She placed her legs over his knees so that they rested on his, “wider baby,” He slipped his cock back in. 

“Damn, you’re still so wet.” He groaned as he started moving again. He wrapped his hand around her neck.

“Open your eyes babe.” she said, her hand on his.

He peeked his eyes open, looking directly at the mirror in front of them, “look how good we look.” She moved her hands downward to further spread her pussy lips in front of her, “look how good my dripping pussy has been taking you in.” 

“You like my pussy?” 

“Oh...fuck...y-yeah-” 

She looked down to where they were connected. She took her hand and wrapped it around his cock, near where he was entering her. “You like that?” She looked at him, as his head lulled back. 

“Fuck Sarada-” At this, he pounded up into her harder than she expected. Sarada was basically bouncing as she looked into the mirror, her eyes meeting his. 

“Oh fuck! I-I’m cumming. K-keep going Boruto!” Sarada didn’t mind how desperate -not to mention pathetic- she sounded right now, but she couldn’t find the space to care. 

“Ugh fuck, I’m cumming too.” He kept pounding up into her, kissing her on the neck. “Come on Sarada, cum on my cock. Watch yourself squirt all over me.” 

“Ahh!” Sarada’s juices leaked all over Boruto’s cock. “Shit, ughh-...fuck,” 

“Ugh fuck!” Boruto let out a last groan before he let spurts of his cum into Sarada.

“Look how dirty we look.” He smirked at her comment and pulled out. Sarada laid on the bed, Boruto climbing on top of her. He gave her a lazy, tired kiss. He traveled down once again, 

“Boruto?” 

“You look so good with my cum leakin’ out your pussy, Hit Girl.” 

“B-Boruto!” Sarada squealed as he used his fingers to push their mixed fluids into her. He brought himself back up to her, bringing his fingers to her mouth, which she gladly cleaned. 

“Fuck.” she sighed lastly, “That was good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He laid back down on her bead, still trying to catch his breath. Her head laid next to his, snuggled up against him. Usually, he was the dominant one, but damn. He did  _ not _ mind that.

He turned, “You should do that more often.” he smiled. 

She laughed, “Oh shit...Boruto Uzumaki? The ultimate ‘dom’? Likes getting topped?” She mocked. 

He chortled, shoving a hand to her face, “Shut up.”

“Should we head back and check on them?” He asked as they turned themselves, so that she was little spoon and he was big spoon. 

“Pssh nah, we’ve had  _ quite a week _ . Sleep owes us.” 

He considered it, but sleep did owe him. And it was slowly swallowing him as he felt himself drift off. 

She laid, noticing his breath steady against her. He was a deathwish. He was. He’d get her into some situation where she’d die. 

She knew it from the moment she first danced with him that night. And the crazy part? 

She accepted death the minute she laid eyes on him. 

Yup. He’d be the death of her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Hope you guys liked this one! The chapters are very much progressively getting longer and we definitely are getting there with more development! Thank you for all the love! 
> 
> Also, would you guys just like a filler chapter- ish with just Sumire and Inojin and just the team fucking around or if we just want to focus on Boruto on Sarada for this one? Let me know!
> 
> With that said, 
> 
> Do svidaniya <33
> 
> -taro :))


End file.
